


Two's A Crowd

by NazzaStylan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Bullying, Cheating, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, i guess, if you squint lilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 42,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazzaStylan/pseuds/NazzaStylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dare a druken mistake changes Zayn Malik's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> soo i kinda accidently deleted this.

A dare, a druken mistake changes Zayn's Malik's life.

 

•••

 

Zayn  
He was walking down the school hallway when he felt someone jump on his back.  
Zayn yelped and managed to throw the person off.  
"What the hell man?" Niall asked.

 

Zayn's breathing slowly became normal.  
"Ni, don't do that to me!" He groaned.

 

Niall shrugged, having already moved past it.  
"C'mon you twat, carry me to class."

 

Niall jumped on his back again and Zayn carried them down the hallway, ignoring people's staring because this shit happened everyday. Some day Zayn will actually get the courage to say something. But right now he was perfectly content to let it slid. No sense of making trouble when it's not needed right?  
Zayn Malik, 17 wasn't popular, it didn't bother him. He didn't need people critiquing his every move, but he had Niall, and Niall was actually quite popular. But he stuck with Zayn, claiming that  
"I don't need a crowd of people to make me happy. Hanging with you is a whole lot easier."

 

Maybe his unpopularity had to do something with the fact that he was openly gay, he never denied it. People sometimes gave him shit but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with.

 

As Zayn carried Niall down the hallway people started parting the crowd.  
And the three walked through.

 

"Zayn move!" Niall whispered.  
Zayn shrugged.  
"It's not like they are gods you know,"

 

He was talking about Louis, Harry and Liam.

 

They were undoubtedly the most popular when it came to school. Louis and Liam being star athletes, and Harry just breaking hearts. Zayn couldn't understand why people treated them so differently. They were just people after all!  
Niall squeezed his shoulder.  
"Maybe Harry will notice me?"

 

Zayn gave a sigh, Niall had the biggest crush on Harry, he couldn't fathom why.

 

"Ni, all Harry wants to do is get in your pants,"

 

"Well that's a bit harsh," a low voice said behind him.  
Zayn whirls around dropping Niall in the process.

 

"What?" He's never made a point in talking to him before today.

 

"Is that seriously what your think?" Harry said stepping around Zayn peering at Niall.

 

Zayn crossed his arms glaring at Louis, and Liam silently asking if they were going to do something. Their smirking faces told him otherwise.

 

Harry stroked Niall's cheek gently.  
"C'mon babe, is that seriously what you think of me?"

 

Zayn shoved him away from Niall roughly.  
"Just go back to your happy, perfect life alright. Leave him alone,"

 

Harry smirked.  
"Jealous Malik?"

 

"Oh yes tremendously," Zayn said sarcastically.

 

The bell rang ending their little talk.

 

Harry retreated into the crowd Louis and Liam flanking him. Zayn snorted and over at Niall.

 

"You okay man?"  
Zayn asked softly.

 

Niall gave a half shrug.  
"H-he fucking touched me man!"

 

Zayn rolled his bright brown eyes, knowing he'd hear about this all day.  
"You're welcome."

 

Niall threw him a look before they made their way to biology.

 

Liam.  
As he walked away from those two boys Louis stopped him.

 

"Li, I have a dare for you."  
Louis grinned at him.

 

"What?" Liam was never one to say no to dares.

 

"Well I'm throwing this Spring Break party right? I'm going to invite Zayn and his mate. You have to sleep with him," Louis grinned pleased with his dare.

 

"I'd do that because.…?" Liam trailed.

 

"Because, he needs to be wrecked." Harry grinned.

 

"He thinks he's so much better than us, lets prove him wrong," Louis smirked.

 

Liam sighed.  
"Alright, but after that we aren't ever talking to him again ok?"

 

Both Harry and Louis nodded.

 

"Um, that doesn't include Niall right? Because he's hot," Harry shrugged.

 

Liam gave a chuckle. Clapping him on the shoulder.  
"Go for it mate."

 

A/N: sorry that was crap. It'll get better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning innocents turn away

•••

 

That night as they each got ready Niall was stressing about everything.  
He had picked out his outfit and now was stressing. About his hair.

 

Zayn rolled his eyes in a simple white tee and his signature leather jacket. And his usual quiff. He wasn't trying to impress anyone at this stupid party anyhow.

 

"Niall sit your ass down on the bed," Zayn finally said.

 

He pulled off Niall's SnapBack and redid his hair. It took him a bit but he thinks it looks good.

 

"There now you have a reason to be seen in public," Zayn said jokingly.

 

Niall swatted at him and looked in the mirror.  
"I love you man!" He tackled Zayn into a hug.

 

Zayn laughed quietly. Pecking his temple fondly.  
"Don't mess it up. Lets go,"

 

Niall gave him directions to Louis's house. How Harry got his number he'll never understand.

 

Zayn pulled in and already saw drunk teens dancing and shouting.

 

Niall hopped out, dancing a little bit.

 

Zayn saw how impatient he was.  
"You go ahead and find him I'll just…" Zayn trailed waving his hand.

 

Niall nodded, giving him a peck to the temple, before hurrying into the strobe filled house.

 

Zayn tried not to run into any groping teenagers.  
He grimaced and wondered why on earth he had agreed on coming. He was about three seconds from turning around, getting back into his car and leaving. Niall could go with Harry. That's why he was here right?

 

Zayn felt a hand on his arm and he ripped it away, only to be met by bright brown eyes.

 

"Hi," the boy said.

 

Zayn squinted.  
"Aren't you Harry's mate?"

 

The guy gave a laugh, putting his hands on Zayn's waist.

 

"That's not the usual way people greet me but sure. I'm Liam, what's your name beautiful?" Liam drew him closer.

 

Zayn gulped, he's snogged guys but fucking them? Why was fucking even on his mind?

 

"Zayn," he murmured. His eyes wandering down to Liam's lips.

 

"Well Zayn fancy getting a drink?"

 

Zayn didn't have a chance to protest, Liam pulled him into another room.

 

Liam handed him a beer.  
"Cheers,"

 

Zayn drank feeling the burning of his throat. He did his best not to spit it out.  
He felt tipsy after his first bottle.  
Liam handed him another.  
"Here beautiful,"

 

Zayn giggled. Taking the drink and downing it quickly.  
"No you're beautiful,"

 

Liam laughed quietly.  
He was leaning up against the counter, so Zayn went to stand in between his legs.

 

"So, Liam," Zayn hiccuped.

 

"Wanna dance?" He gazed into his eyes.

 

Liam smiled  
"Anything you want beautiful,"

 

Zayn giggled again.  
"Okay,"  
He pulled him to the dance floor.

 

It was dub step blaring from the speakers. Zayn threw his hands in the air shaking his body. Liam placed his large hands on his hips and pulled him back against his chest.  
Zayn grinded on him slowly.

 

Liam turned his head around so he could kiss him. He swirled his tongue around Zayn's mouth. Deep and sometimes gentle.  
Zayn never been kissed like this before. He felt so alive.

 

"Make love to me," Zayn mumbled.

 

Liam grinned, this is what he had been waiting for.

 

"C'mon gorgeous," he tugged him out of the room and out of the house.

 

Liam lead him running down the street.

 

"My house is this way love," Liam finally pulled him to his house.

 

He opened the door.  
"Hello?" He called not getting an answer.

 

He grinned picking up Zayn and carrying him down to his room. He pushed Zayn against the door and removed his shirt. Hitching his leg around his waist Liam left love bites to his neck.  
Zayn moaned. Thrusting his crotch back into Liam's.  
Liam lead him back to his bed removing their pants and boxers, he laid Zayn's head on the pillows.

 

"Relax babe, I'm gonna take good care of you,"  
Liam said. He reached around grabbing for the lube and lubricated his fingers, before sticking them in Zayn's body.

 

Zayn shuddered and let out a breathy scream.  
"Shit,"

 

Liam quickly scissored him out before slicking up his cock and guiding his head into Zayn's tight hole.

 

He gave a moan.  
Before he started pounding into him.

 

Zayn let out a scream.  
"Shit! More,"

 

Liam could definitely do more.

 

The brunet slammed into the raven haired boy.

 

"Oh god," Zayn gripped his hair dragging him up for sloppy kisses. He cock probably ached to be touched.  
Liam thought.  
He reach around jerking Zayn off.

 

Zayn clenched around him.  
"I'm going to-"

 

"Cum for me beautiful," Liam whispers into his ear.

 

Zayn lurched forward as his organism was ripped from his body. Liam saw him through before he came.

 

He pulled out and collapsed next to Zayn and they fell asleep without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its okay your safe


	3. Chapter 3

A/N ok I swear it's going to get good. Bear In there with me.

 

Not a week later the middle of the night. Zayn woke up to stabbing pains in his adman.  
He gasped, for air clutching his stomach rolling onto his back. They faded as soon as they came.

 

The next few hours Zayn got little bits of sleep. He still rolled out of bed throwing on a pair of sweats and walked downstairs.

 

His mum flashed concern over her face.

 

"Zayn sweetie, is everything okay?"

 

Zayn sighed  
"Fine mum, I have to go okay?"  
He leaned over and pecked her cheek.

 

He grabbed some toast and left quickly before she could say anything else.

 

Zayn pulled into the school parking lot.  
Spotting Niall back against the building and Harry clutching at his shoulders. He seemed to be saying something to him earnestly.

 

Niall was shaking his head.

 

Zayn quickly got out of his car and hurried over.

 

"What part of leave me alone don't you understand?" Niall yelled.

 

Harry sighed, he's never felt this way and first Niall was just hot but Harry started falling for him and he didn't know how to deal with it.

 

Zayn ripped his arms off of him and stepped in front of Niall.

 

"Look, can't you see that he wants to get over you? Okay and you aren't making this any easier for him," Zayn said softly.

 

Harry looked at Niall.  
"But I love him."

 

Zayn felt like he had been punched in the gut and he quickly stepped sided him.  
Niall could now deal with this.

 

"Y-you what?" Niall gasped.

 

"I love you," Harry repeated.

 

"Harry, I just can't be with someone who's homophobic-" Niall starts to say. But Harry cuts him off by pushing him up against the wall and crashing his lips on his.

 

"Um," Zayn starts.  
"I'll just be…" he trails hearing the moans from them. He hurried into the building.

 

All through the day Zayn still had cramps and he feels a major headache coming on.

 

The worst comes though when he was in gym. He feels a ball slam into his gut, he slides to his knees and pukes.

 

Shouting voices were heard above him. A gentle voice in his ear says.  
"C'mon Malik,"

 

He blindly follows that person into the bathroom and pukes again into the toilet.  
After a couple of sweaty moments he feels okay.  
He looks up into the face of Liam Payne.

 

He scrambles backwards.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to throw it that hard at you." Liam apologises.

 

"That was you?" Zayn narrowed his eyes.

 

Liam nodded.  
"I'm sorry,"

 

Zayn stood up.  
"Thanks a lot," he says sarcastically.

 

Liam stood up as well.  
"Look at least I apologised, okay?"

 

"Well good for you!" Zany yells before storming out of the bathroom.

 

He finally reaches the end of the day without any other problems.

 

He was walking down the hallway when he heard a voice shout behind him.  
"Zayn! Zayn Malik!"  
He turns and sees Niall being carried by Harry.  
He feels a pang in his stomach because that use to be him and Niall's thing.

 

Slamming his locker shut he crossed his arms and waited for them.

 

"Hey, Z we're going to Nando's if you want to join,"

 

Zayn shrugged.  
"Alright,"

 

They made their way to their cars.  
"Ni, you going with me?" Zayn asked getting into his car.

 

Niall shook his head.  
"Nah, but I'll see you there okay?"

 

Zayn nodded and drove to Nando's, the smell alone made him feel like he was going to get sick. He didn't know why, he's been here plenty of times.  
He didn't think to much about it, but when he bit into a greasy nacho cheese chip, he rushed back to the bathroom and threw up. He sat panting for a few moments.  
A tender hand touched his back and he looked up at a concerned Niall.  
"Z? Are you okay?"

 

Zayn sighed shakily.  
"Y-yeah, probably just got a bug or something,"

 

Niall nodded comfortingly.  
"Well you should go home,"

 

Zayn gave him a hurt face.

 

"Not like that! Just you look terrible, go home and get some rest okay?" Niall said softly, running a hand through his hair.

 

Zayn nodded Niall kissed his forehead once before helping him up.

 

"Do you need me to walk you out to your car?"

 

"No, I'm good. Bye Ni, tell Harry I said bye," Zayn gave him a wave.

 

The next few nights were the worst. The cramps came, only this time they didn't leave. They kept Zayn up all night. Then right after them he'd get splitting headaches.  
Then, if that wasn't bad enough he'd rush to the bathroom and puke up whatever was in his stomach at the time.

 

"Zayn, sweetie you really should stay home," Tricia said worryingly after seeing her son.

 

Zayn shook his head, he knew he looked at shit. He had huge bags under his eyes and his hair, oh god his hair was flat against his head. He has lost weight so his clothes were baggier on him.  
"I've go a huge test today, mum I can't miss it,"

 

Tricia bit her lip anxiously.

 

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Zayn said.

 

Needless to say he was anything but at school.  
He finally ran out of the classroom and into the first bathroom he saw.

 

He puked into the toilet and shakily went to the sink. He splashed water onto his face when he looks up into the mirror. He saw Liam behind him. He gave a startled yelp turning but he slipped on some water and banged his head against the sink. That's all he remembered before he blacked out.

 

Liam.  
He heard someone come in and start puking. He finished his business and went to see if they were okay. He saw Zayn at the sink. The poor guy looked awful. He looked like he hasn't properly slept in days.

 

Zayn was startled and bashed his head against the sink.

 

Liam immediately ran over to him.  
"Oh my god, Zayn can you hear me?"

 

He cradled his head into his lap,  
"Oh god, please don't be dead okay? I can't have on my collage record that I killed someone." Liam said desperately.

 

He probably needs fresh  
air, Liam thought.  
He scooped up the boy into his arms and carried him out of the bathroom.  
He started down the hallway.  
He really hoped no one would find him. Because that leads to questions he can't, and doesn't want to answer at the moment.

 

"What the bloody hell did you do to him?" An Irish voice growls.

 

Liam managed not to jump and sees his friend Niall, or something hurrying towards them.

 

"It was accident, I heard him throwing up and went to see if he was okay, then he saw me got scared and fell, hitting his head." Liam breathlessly.

 

Niall frowns  
"Just give him to me."

 

Liam handed him over to the blonde.

 

Zayn stirred and Niall shushed him quietly.

 

"Thanks, I guess." Niall mumbled.

 

"No problem. I hope he's okay," Liam said before walking away.

 

Niall.  
He really had thought Liam had done something to his best friend. He was a well known boxer and Niall just didn't know what to think when he saw him carrying Zayn down the hallway.

 

Now Niall was carrying Zayn, he wasn't that heavy and sat him in the back of his Range Rover.

 

It was a gift from his father. People thought he was stuck up, but he really didn't give a fuck about their opinion about him.  
He contemplated on where to take him.  
Well, this was the second time he has heard about Zayn throwing up and his blackout. So he made the most logical choice and started driving to the doctor.

 

Zayn stirred and shook awake.  
"Ni, what's going on?"

 

"What's going on is, you're sick, don't you dare tell me it's a virus, because we both know that's a lie. I'm taking you to the doctor."

 

Zayn started to protest.  
"Ni, I'm fine really,"

 

Niall snorted.  
"You weren't exactly sunshine and daisies when Liam found you,"

 

"L-Liam found me?" His voice rose asking for further information.

 

"Yes, apparently he heard you throwing up and wanted to help. But he scared you and made you hit your head. So he kindly walked you down the hallway and I took you from there. You know, I don't appreciate being lied to. Why didn't you tell me it had gotten this bad?" Niall sighed.

 

"I don't want you to worry about me. I'll be-"

 

"Zayn Javvad Malik, you say I'll be fine one more time and I'll punch your lights out," Niall warned.

 

Zayn grinned.  
"Love you too,"

 

Niall pulled in to the hospital.  
"C'mon here we go,"  
He said helping Zayn out of his car.  
"Want me to carry you again?"

 

Zayn gave him a look before he started walking in.  
Niall followed him.

 

"It was a suggestion. Calm down!"

 

Zayn signed himself in and sat down.  
"So, Liam carried me?" He asked with burning cheeks.

 

"Yes, and you looked so adorable," Niall teased pinching his cheek.

 

Zayn batted at him.  
"What does he think, he's some sort of hero?"

 

"He probably thinks he made you faint," Niall shrugged.  
Zayn gasped.  
"That's so not true!"

 

Niall laughed quietly.

 

"Zayn Malik?" A woman's voice said. Zayn stood up and walked over.  
She smiled leading him into a room.

 

"So, tell me why are you here today?"  
She asked sitting him down on the table.

 

Niall clears his throat.  
"Well he's been getting cramps, he can't get anything down and today's the second time he fainted."

 

She nodded writing this all down.  
"I just have to do the usual test okay? So can you kindly remove your shirt please?"

 

Zayn nodded hopping off the table, before tugging off his shirt.  
Niall gave him a low whistle and a cheeky wink. Zayn blushed and flipped him off when she wasn't looking.

 

She pressed the cold instrument to his back. He did the usual breathing procedure.

 

"Okay, you just have to pee into this cup and we'll come back for your results. Okay?"

 

Zayn nodded coming back a few minuets later, the cup filled the brim.  
She took it from him and walked out of the room.

 

"Maybe," Zayn chewed at his lip.  
"Maybe I have cancer or something and I die and-"

 

Niall wrapped his arms around him cutting him off.

 

"Hey shh, don't talk like that okay? Everything will be okay."  
Niall said rubbing his back.

 

How wrong he was.

 

Zayn got more and more anxious waiting for her.

 

"Its probably just taking a bit because they have other people, relax babes," Niall said.

 

She walked back in with a bottle clutched into her hand. Zayn gulped.

 

"Mr. Malik, we ran tests in your urine, we did them several times to be sure but they all came back the same, Mr. Malik, you're pregnant,"

 

The whole room was dead silent.

 

"I'm— I'm w-what?" Zayn choked out.

 

She nodded.  
"Yeah, son you're most definitely pregnant."

 

"H-how's that even fucking possible? I-I'm a d-dude for fucks sake! I-I have a  
p-penis!"  
Zayn stammers. Resisting the urge to check.

 

"Sometimes guys develop certain parts that allow them to get pregnant. You're almost a two weeks along."

 

Zayn felt like the whole room was choking him, unwilling him to breathe.

 

"Here's some medicine that should help with the sickness that you're feeling, you need to take it twice a day. Morning and night, the side affects are dizziness, sleepiness and nausea. And one last thing,"

 

Zayn looked up at her.

 

"Is he the father?" She gestured over to Niall.

 

He quickly shook his head.  
"No, no he's just my best mate."

 

She nodded and handed him his bottle and sent him on his way.

 

Zayn didn't know what even to say to Niall. He was ashamed to even look at him.  
He was furious at himself, and can't believe he got himself in this situation.

 

Niall drove him all the way  
to his house without a word.  
He stopped.

 

"Zayn," he started to say.

 

Zayn looked over at him with teared filled eyes.

 

Niall hugged him tightly.  
"Listen to me, first thing you need to tell your parents alright? Then get some rest, but call me before you do okay?"  
Niall said softly.

 

Zayn sobbed into his shoulder.  
"I shouldn't be a boy and getting pregnant, okay?  
It's just something that shouldn't happen, I'm sorry you probably don't want a freak as your friend."

 

"Zay, I'm going to stay your friend no matter what. And don't you dare call yourself a freak ever alright?" Niall said before releasing him.

 

Zayn managed to stumble into his house.  
He sees his mum cooking supper.

 

Maybe he should wait till his father comes home.  
Zayn shook his head. He needs to just get this over with.

 

"Mum, do you have a minuet?" He asked her quietly.

 

She nodded turning the strove down to a simmer,

 

"Sure, what's up hon?"

 

Zayn tucked his hands beneath his arms. He took a deep breath.  
"I- uh, I'm, p-pregnant,"

 

She just stared at him.  
"What?"

 

Zayn nodded miserably,  
"It was over break, and I went to a party and ended up sleeping with a guy and I just came back from the doctor. They told me. I'm so sorry,"

 

Tricia simply took her son into her arms.  
"Jaan, as much as I'm disappointed in you. I want you to be happy, now go upstairs and go to sleep,"

 

Zayn sighed relieved.  
"Thanks mum," he pecked her cheek before bounding up the stairs, and collapsing on his bed.  
He woke a few hours later by the vibrating of his phone.  
He groaned searching for in the depths of his pockets.

 

He saw it was Niall and hurried to answer.

 

"Oh my god, are you okay? You never called so I assumed that they kicked you out. No offence because your parents are nice people and now I'm out looking for you,"  
Niall answered breathless

 

Zayn's heart warmed at that idea.  
"No! They didn't kick me out. She um took it rather well actually. Then I fell asleep."

 

He heard Niall pause.  
"So you're saying that you forgot to call?"

 

"I-" Zayn started.

 

"I'm so offended Z! I'm going to come over," Niall hung up before he could actually say something. To console him.

 

He heard Niall's lively voice downstairs a few minuets later.  
Before he bounded up the stairs and into his room.

 

"How are you feeling? Did you take your meds?"  
Niall asked plopping down on the bed.

 

Zayn sighed looking over at the bottle.

 

"No, it just doesn't seem real to me yet."

 

Niall frowned getting up and retreating into his bathroom.  
He came back with a glass of water.

 

"Just because it doesn't seem real, doesn't mean you get to suffer."  
Niall said softly. Rubbing his hair and holding out the pill to him.

 

Zayn exhaled and quickly took it.  
"There see?" Niall said.

 

"Do you know— erm, who the father is?" Niall asked awkwardly.

 

Zayn almost shook his head, but he's only slept with one person  
"Y-yeah, it's Liam."

 

Niall gawked at him.  
"Ok, then. When are you telling him?"

 

Zayn shrugged.  
"I haven't really thought this all the way out yet Ni,"

 

"No pressure alright?"  
Niall said.

 

"Is your mum cooking chicken?" Niall suddenly asked.

 

Zayn nodded.  
"Good! I'm staying here!"  
Niall said cheerfully.

 

Zayn gave a playful groan.

 

Niall punched on him the shoulder not so lightly.

 

"Shut it!" He laughed.

 

They played video games until Tricia called supper.

 

They walked down the steps.

 

"Zayn sweetie, sit down."  
Tricia patted the space across from her. Yaser, by her side.

 

Zayn sat down feeling nervous.

 

Niall squeezed his leg gently.

 

"Zayn, I just got off the phone with Liam's mum and we were thinking, now don't get to mad, but you guys should move together, that way he can be with you every step of the pregnancy."

 

Zayn looked to Niall for support.  
He shrugged and looked away.

 

"Mum," Zayn cleared his throat.  
"Just think about it okay? Please?"  
She asked.

 

Zayn sighed and nodded.  
Liam was going to hate him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: treat u to some Narry.

 

Niall.  
He felt so bad for Zayn, he saw the way his mum just threw the idea at him.  
Niall kissed his forehead goodbye and went out. He saw Harry leaning up against his car.  
One hand it was really sweet but in the other hand, how did Harry know where he was?

 

"H-how did you know where I was?" Niall stammered.

 

Harry answered him quickly.  
"You sent me a text remember?" He nibbled at his lip, looking unsure.

 

"Hey, Harry I'm happy to see you. I promise." Niall strides forward, putting his hands on his waist.  
Harry smiled throwing his arm around Niall's shoulders squeezing gently.

 

"Can I kiss you lovely?" Harry whispered.

 

Niall grinned and nodded.  
Harry leaned in kissing him gently.

 

Niall could do this all day.

 

"Hey I have surprise for you,"  
Harry said pulling back.

 

Niall felt his heart flutter.

 

"It's good I hope," Niall grinned.

 

Harry intertwined their fingers. Squeezing gently.

 

"Course,"  
He said.

 

They were making small talk when Niall noticed they were in front of a enormous house.  
Harry squeezed his hand.  
"Trust me please?"

 

Niall gave a small nod and followed him into the house.

 

"Surprise!" A whole bunch of voices shouted at them.

 

Niall jumped massively clutching Harry's arm tightly.

 

"Dad, mum you said you wouldn't go overboard!" Harry said furiously.

 

A tall, beautiful, woman came over to him.  
"Oh, honey we couldn't help it. Your first ever boyfriend!"

 

She turned to Niall taking his hand.  
"Hi, I'm Anne, Harry mum. I've wonderful things about you,"

 

Niall blushed, and shook her hand.

 

"Thanks, um Anne."

 

She grabbed his arm and steered him through the crowd. Niall tried remembering all the names and faces she was rattling off and pointing at them, but it was next to impossible.  
He suddenly felt like if he ever broke up with Harry, he'd be dealing with his whole entire family.  
That thought alone scared the crap out of him.

 

Some lady asked him, if they were going to have kids.  
Niall stammered an answer and tries to get away from that question.  
Then he was asked if he was planning on having sex before marriage.  
Niall really didn't know how to answer that.

 

A hand sneaked around his waist drawling him close.

 

"Hey lovely," Harry kissed his temple softly.

 

"H-hey, um can we go some place that's not so crowded?" Niall asked.

 

Harry quickly nodded.  
"Dance with me?"

 

Niall blushed and shuffled his feet.  
"I-I don't know how to dance,"

 

Harry smiled at his boyfriend.  
"I'll teach you. Please?"

 

"Ok, but if I'm horrible I'm warning you now," Niall said following him out into the floor.

 

Stay With Me was playing and Harry softly hummed to the music.

 

Niall wrapped his arms around his neck drawling him close.  
"Cause you're all I need,"  
Harry sang into his ear.  
He intertwined his fingers around Niall's waist.

 

Niall smiled laying his head on his chest.

 

They swayed for a few minuets. Niall tried not tripping over his feet.  
A girl clearing her throat interrupted them.  
Niall took his head off of Harry's chest. He recognizes her immediately. She was the girl from the party.  
"Harry, I didn't believe you but now I see your fag," She snapped.

 

Niall felt Harry tense up  
around him.

 

"Don't you fucking dare call my boyfriend a fag," he snarled.

 

She gave quiet chuckle.  
"What are you going to tell Courtney?"

 

Niall was confused.  
"Who's Courtney?"

 

She laughed again.  
"Don't tell me, Harry hasn't done you the honor of telling you about Courtney,"

 

Niall looked up at Harry.  
"Babe, who's Courtney?"

 

Harry sighed, looking away from him.

 

The girl snapped.  
"His current girlfriend. He was seen with her a few hours ago,"

 

She held out her phone to him.  
Niall could see it was Harry and a girl kissing.

 

He stumbled out of Harry's arms.

 

"Are you fucking serious?" He yelled.

 

Harry flinched.  
"Ni, I-I can explain,"

 

"What did she get a party like this too?" Niall gestures around them.

 

"Oh I'm Kelsey by the way," she threw in.

 

"Niall, I um, I—" Harry stumbled looking lost for words.

 

Niall scoffed.  
"I'm leaving for good this time,"

 

Harry caught his arm.  
"Niall just fucking listen to me,"

 

He dragged him through the house and into a room.

 

"Ok, I'm going to explain." Harry said.  
Niall plopped down on the bed.  
"I'm listening,"

 

"Courtney, well she was my girlfriend but she's not anymore, that picture isn't even recent. I broke up with her like last week when I met you, she could tell something was different so I finally explained to her that I liked boys. She understood and we haven't talked since then. Kelsey is just a girl who can't get the fact that she can't have me.  
Niall, I need you. You're my sunshine and my world, you're beautiful and light up my day. I want to be with you forever. I-I'm in love with you," Harry took a breath.

 

Niall slowly walked over to him.  
"Ni?" Harry said worriedly.

 

Niall crashed his lips with Harry's.  
"I love you too," he murmured. Gripping at his curls.

 

Niall intertwines their fingers above their heads.  
He swirls his tongue all over Harry's mouth. He groans softly.  
Harry drew away gasping for air.  
"You love me too?"

 

Niall grinned at him.  
"Yeah, I do,"

 

Harry hugged him tightly.  
"I'm sorry about Kelsey."

 

Niall shrugged, hugging him back.  
"She's a bitch. I don't care."

 

"Come back downstairs with me then?" Harry gently brushed his fingers in his hair.

 

Niall smiled.  
"Yeah, um I've gotten asked a few weird questions,"

 

Harry blushed.  
"Yeah, me too."

 

Niall laughed.  
"Like?"

 

"You first," Harry replied grinning.

 

"Ok, um one was were planning to h-have k-kids?  
Then another was, erm— uh were we going to have  
s-sex before um, marriage?" Niall felt his cheeks light up.

 

Harry laughed stroking his cheek.  
"Mine were, does he produce good sperm? And this one from my aunt mind you, does he give head?"

 

They both chuckled uncomfortably feeling the sexual tension go up.

 

Niall cleared his throat.  
"After this, I'll show you some of my tricks."

 

Harry felt his pants tighten.

 

Niall palms him lightly and walks out the door.

 

That night Harry was a moaning mess feeling Niall go down on him.

 

Niall swallowed his seed and pulled off of him.  
They laid panting on the bed.

 

Niall stroked his chest.  
"I love you,"

 

Harry strokes Niall's hair.  
"I love you too sunshine."  
Niall grinned pecking his lips. And falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Zayn  
He walked through the school hallways more self conscience then ever. He didn't want people looking at him, for any reason. Most of them ignored him.

 

Zayn got to his locker to see Liam standing there.  
He started to feel panicked but somehow made it over there.

 

Liam cleared his throat.  
"Is it true?"

 

Zayn nodded biting his lip. He ducked his head inside his locker, trying to act like he was looking for something.

 

"I'm sorry," Zayn mumbled.

 

"Sorry? For what?" Liam sounded confused.

 

Zayn finally took his head out of his locker.  
"Um for getting pregnant, and um, y-you're the f-father. I mean," Zayn started fiddling with his necklaces.

 

"I mean, I can get an abortion if that's what you want," Zayn said softly.

 

Liam shook his head.  
"N-no, I kinda agree with my mum actually about moving in together. If you want. I do want to be there for everything. It's my responsibility, as its father and to you,"

 

Zayn felt tears in his eyes.

 

"W-why are you crying? Did I say something?" Liam asked startled.

 

"N-no just damn these hormones! But we'll talk later ok?" Zayn gave him a small smile. Liam returned it.

 

Liam hesitantly reached down and patted his stomach.

 

"I'll see you later alright?"

 

Zayn gave him a nod and Liam walks away.

 

That went better than he could've ever hoped.

 

At lunch he was sitting with Niall at their usual table and he sees Liam, Harry and Louis making their way over them passing up their usual jock filled table.

 

Liam sits next to Zayn. Same with Harry and Niall.

 

"How are you? You alright?" Liam asked him softly.

 

Zayn gave a nod.  
"The doctors gave me some medicine for my cramps so it's not as bad anymore."

 

Liam grinned.  
"Good! I started looking at flats, if you're still interested."

 

Zayn nodded swallowing some of his food.

 

Liam opened up his phone and started showing him some flats. They all were cozy, but Zayn only had one problem.  
"Um, how can we afford this?"

 

Liam blushed.  
"My parents are paying for it, which ever one you choose,"

 

Niall let out a burst of laughter. Zayn whipped his head around only seeing that Harry was tickling him.  
Zayn rolled his eyes turning to back to Liam.

 

"Ok, I liked the third one. What do you think?"  
Zayn asked, because his opinion mattered too.

 

Liam grinned.  
"Me too, do you want to go look at it today? Or are you busy?"

 

Zayn shook his head.  
"That'd be great."

 

Liam cleared his throat.  
"So, um this is going to sound totally ridiculous, but um— will you erm be m-my  
b-boyfriend?"

 

Zayn stared at him for a moment.  
"I— yes, I will,"

 

Liam smiled, leaning in and pecked his lips once.

 

Zayn smiled blushing.

 

After school he was going out to his car when someone slammed him up against the lockers.

 

He yelped in surprise and looked up to see Quinn.  
And his mates surrounding him.

 

"Yo faggy, can you give me head?" They laughed.

 

"No don't he might give you STDs."  
Someone chimes.

 

They all laughed again.  
Zayn was starting to feel panicked.

 

"Or maybe you could ride me," Quinn leaned in close, to close for his likings.

 

"Um, I-I already have a  
b-boyfriend."  
Zayn stammered. Leaning back into the locker.  
Quinn smashed his hand on the other side of Zayn making him jump.

 

"Aw, that's what they all say," he mocked.

 

"Quinn, if you don't let him go in two seconds I'm going rearranged your fucking face," a voice growled.

 

Quinn quickly let go Zayn.  
Seeing Liam advance on him.

 

"You okay babe?" Liam asked stepping in front of Quinn caressing Zayn's cheek gently.

 

Zayn gave him a quick nod.

 

Liam smiled, pecking his lips once before turning around to the group.

 

"If I see any of you put your hands on him ever again. I will kill you."  
Liam growled.

 

Zayn slid his hand into Liam's squeezing gently.  
"C-can we g-go?"

 

Liam nodded.

 

"What you mean like this?" Quinn said grabbing Zayn, rubbing his hands all over him.

 

Zayn strained to get out of his arms.  
"G-get the fuck off me!"

 

Liam promptly dropped his stuff and jumped on top of Quinn.  
He punched him in the face breaking his nose.

 

Quinn yelled holding his nose.

 

"I said don't fucking touch him you bastard!" Liam yelled.

 

Zayn pressed himself up the lockers.

 

"L-Liam stop," Zayn whispered.

 

Liam stopped only to see Zayn running down the hallway and out the door.

 

Liam chased after him.  
"Zayn! Wait! Zayn!"

 

Zayn stopped, leaning up against Liam's car.

 

"H-how could you just do that?" Zayn flinched away when Liam tried touching him.

 

"Babe, listen to me I didn't want them putting their hands on you. They could've hurt you, or— or the baby, I'm sorry if I scared you,"

 

Zayn slowly calmed down.  
"Thank you, are we still going to look at that flat?"

 

Liam grinned.  
"Yeah, and you're welcome,"

 

Liam pulled him to him.  
"Zayn, I'm never ever going to put my hands on you like that I promise,"

 

Zayn hesitantly wrapped his hands around Liam's waist.  
"I know and you're amazing,"

 

Liam blushed. Leaning in and kissing him, properly this time.

 

Zayn wrapped his hand Liam's neck, deepening the kiss.  
Liam gave a soft moan, slipping his tongue into Zayn's mouth. They had a small fight for dominance, but Zayn ended up winning.

 

Liam got his fingers tangled in Zayn's hair.

 

Zayn moans and presses him even closer.

 

Liam pulls away resting his forehead on the younger boy's.  
Zayn hugged him.  
"C'mon they're waiting for us."

 

Liam smiled brightly. He kissed his forehead once and hopped into his car.

 

They pulled up into the flat and Liam ran around opening Zayn's door.

 

Zayn smiled at him grabbing his hand.

 

They walked in, finding a lady standing in the hallway.

 

She crossed her arms.  
"They told me you'd be here 15 minuets ago,"

 

Liam started to apologize but she waved it away.

 

"Whatever, c'mon."

 

She shows them all around the apartment.

 

Zayn was in love with it.  
He turned to Liam.  
"Well do you think?"

 

"I think it's perfect, I think it'll work!" Liam picked him up and twirled him around.

 

Zayn laughed, and ran his hand through his hair.

 

"Slight problem," she clears her throat.

 

Liam put him down.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Yeah, my boss says we can't sell this to you," she wrinkled her nose.

 

"Why not?" Zayn asked thrown.

 

"Well, he doesn't the image that he sells flats to your type," she explained rudely.

 

Liam felt shocked.  
"Well your fucked up, c'mon babe,"

 

He pulled Zayn out of the apartment.

 

"I'm sorry, I picked it, I should've-" Zayn starts to say.

 

Liam stopped him.  
"You did absolutely nothing wrong, okay? It's those fucked up people. We'll kept looking alright? We'll find the right place for all of us,"  
Liam gave his belly a gentle pat.

 

Zayn appreciated what he was doing, he still felt guilty.

 

Liam noticing took his hand.  
"Zayn, you couldn't have know alright? You're perfect, it's just them."  
He caressed his cheek gently.

 

Zayn smiled.  
"Thanks Li,"

 

"Want me to take you home love?" Liam asked softly.

 

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired, we'll talk tomorrow okay?"

 

Liam kissed him again and helped him in the car.

 

Zayn sighed and rested his head against the window. Falling asleep, to the lull of the car, and Liam rubbing his thumb over his knuckles lightly. He shook awake though as Liam gently carried him up to his doorstep.

 

"Liam you didn't have to-" Zayn tiredly starts to say.

 

"Shh, you're tired," Liam shushed him quietly.

 

Tricia opened and smiled beckoning him to come in,  
"His room is first door on the left," she kissed his hair once and allowed Liam to continue his trip.

 

Liam carried him in and laid him down on the bed lightly, trying not to wake his sleeping boyfriend. He stripped Zayn of his clothes and kissed his forehead.

 

"Stay," Zayn mumbled.

 

"Babe, I can't," Liam stroked his cheek.

 

"Please," Zayn urged still half asleep.

 

Liam sighed in defeat.  
"Let me ask your mum,"

 

He let the room to talk to Tricia. She understood,  
"Just don't do anything!"

 

Liam smiled promising her that he wouldn't, and went back to Zayn's room.  
"Hey, babe I'm staying,"

 

Zayn sighed in content.  
"Good,"

 

Liam quickly stripped himself, and went to lay with Zayn pulling him back against his chest. Zayn's hand found his and locked their fingers together on his waist.

 

"Thank you," Zayn mumbled.

 

"Welcome, go to sleep love," Liam kissed his back and Zayn was out like a light.

 

The next morning Zayn woke up with the morning sickness. He knelt over the toilet and puked for awhile, before feeling someone brush back his hair. He looked up to see Liam there. Concern written all over his face.

 

"I have horrible breath," Zayn mumbled. Reaching for his toothbrush.

 

Liam just chuckled, kissing his cheek and shaking his head.  
"Babe, you're a piece of work, you know that?"

 

Zayn blushed.  
"Shut up," but there was no fire behind it. It was more flustered than anything.

 

"Well your beautiful," Liam smiled at him.  
Zayn just kissed him.

 

All through the day Liam was at his side making sure Zayn was feeling okay.

 

Niall pulled him aside.  
"Look, I know I'm going to sound like a right dick, but are you sure you can actually trust him?"

 

Zayn knit his eyebrows in confusion,

 

Niall sighed,  
"I heard some of the jocks talking about how Liam's became a softy and they were going to make him prove himself, or something."

 

Panic flooded Zayn's brain.

 

Niall noticing quickly placed his strong hands on his shoulders.

 

"Zayn, listen to me it could be some bullshit. I just don't want you hurt, or anyone else," he lowered his eyes to Zayn's stomach.

 

"N-no, I was to stupid. Ni, why would anyone want me?" Zayn started sobbing.  
"Once they figure out that I have a kid, they won't stay,"

 

"Hey, Zayn. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, and I'm always going to be here for you. Even after high school, don't ever doubt that okay?" Niall kissed his temple, warmly.

 

Zayn felt a tad better.

 

"Just talk to him please? Because if he hurts you I'll kill him," Niall growled the last part.

 

Zayn gave him a watery smile.  
"T-thanks Ni,"

 

Niall hugged him quickly.  
"Just looking out for you,"

 

Zayn sighed deeply, giving him a nod and walking his way into the classroom. They really hadn't talked about the future, Zayn knew Liam wanted to be with him, but was it for him? Or for the baby? He sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly.  
He didn't even know what type of doctor would take them, local hospital probably wouldn't.

 

"Zayn Malik!" A sharp voice said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

 

"Did you hear a word I said to you?" She answered snippy.

 

"No, sorry," Zayn answered.

 

She rolled her eyes.  
"Well pay better attention," she continued on with the lesson.

 

After class, Zayn scrambled to find Liam. He did, seeing he was surrounded by a bunch of people, Zayn sighed, now definitely wasn't a good time.

 

"Zayn!" At Harry's voice he snapped his head up.

 

Harry smiled, warmly at him.

 

"Liam, said he had surprise for you."

 

Harry dragged him over to where Liam was standing.  
And disappeared, to find Niall most likely.

 

***A/N sorry for this. Early warning***

 

Zayn smiled up at Liam, who didn't return it. Zayn slowly the gin slid off his face. What was going on?

 

"This is the fag I slept with, for a fucking dare." Liam sneered.

 

They people surrounding them, started laughing. Zayn felt the tears push at his eyes, why was Liam saying this?

 

"Although I barely got anything in because he cummed like a thirteen year old girl, in the first five minuets," Liam smirked.

 

Zayn was shaking, and couldn't seem to breath. Niall warned him of this why didn't he listen?

 

He realized Liam never really liked him, at all. He only used him so he could humiliate him later.

 

Zayn was basically sobbing now.

 

"See? The slut is just upset because he thinks he was special," Liam sneered.

 

Zayn tried stumbling his way out of the circle, but they laughed pushing to side to side jeering at him.

 

"C'mon Zayn, spread those legs!"

 

"Did he make your pussy wet?"

 

"Were you his little bitch?"

 

"You're shit,"

 

Zayn finally curled up in a ball, cupping his hands over his ears. Trying to block out the insults, and sneers.

 

"C'mon the sluts had enough," Liam said walking away.

 

People slowly departed, not before leaving an insult.

 

Zayn was sobbing, in the now empty hallway.

 

What had he done to deserve that? Liam was a dick, and he should've seen it before.

 

"Zayn?" It was Louis's voice.

 

"Go ahead, insult me tell me I'm worthless, I don't care," Zayn's voice cracked.

 

"Zayn," Louis swooped down to his level.

 

Zayn flinched away from him.  
"What happened?" Louis asked softly.

 

"L-Liam, he— he humiliated me in front of everyone, calling me a f-fag, and said he only slept with me for a dare," Zayn sobbed.

 

"What? No Liam wouldn't," Louis frowned.

 

"Don't believe me then, but I'm telling you what happened," Zayn scooted away from him.

 

There had to be a reason for that, Louis thought.

 

"Can I get you out of here?" Louis asked, seeing the boy curl up on himself.

 

"J-just call Niall, I-I want Niall," Zayn mumbled.

 

Louis slowly stood him up, Zayn stumbled into his chest. Louis held him firmly.  
"Its okay, love."

 

He slowly walks Zayn to the entrance, Zayn quietly sobbing the whole time.

 

"Where's your phone?" Louis asked softly, brushing his hair out of his face.

 

"Pocket," Zayn mumbled back.

 

Louis reached around retrieving his phone.

 

Zayn slid down the wall.

 

"Hey Niall, it's um Louis. Look you need to come get Zayn right now, he's having some sort of attack and- no he's alright! Just come and meet us at the school entrance. I don't care if you bring Harry, just get your arse here now," Louis hung up.

 

"Do you need anything else Zayn?" Louis asked softly.

 

Zayn shook his head brokenly  
"Just Niall, and some silence,"

 

Louis nodded,  
"Will you be alright? I need to go find someone,"

 

Zayn gave a half of shrug, indicating he could leave, if he wants to.

 

Louis gave him a peck on the top of his head, and went on his way.

 

A couple minutes later, Zayn heard approaching footsteps.

 

"Z," at Niall's voice, Zayn leaped up and into his arms.

 

He sobbed on his shoulder.  
"C'mon Z," Niall gently tugged him out the front doors,

 

Zayn stumbled over his feet.  
Niall guided him over to his car.

 

Zayn leaned on the window, staining it with his ragged breath and tears.

 

Niall interwove their fingers, rubbing his thumb over his knuckle.

 

Niall finally pulled up to his huge house, and drove up the mile long drive way.

 

He hopped out, waving Charlie, his butler away.

 

"C'mon Z," Niall walked him into his huge mansion.

 

And up into his loft/ room.

 

"Zayn, please talk to me," Niall asked sitting him on the king sized bed.

 

"My child was a fucking dare!" Zayn didn't mean to yell, he was just overwhelmed.

 

"What?" Niall asked confused.

 

Zayn's sadness, had been replaced by boiling anger. He needed to get up and move before he went crazy.

 

"Well, right after you had talked to me, I went and found Liam. After class, Harry told me he had surprise for me," Zayn snorted.  
"Well I get there and he immediately tells everyone that I was the fag he fucked, and it was only a dare and that I came like a thirteen year girl, and then they all started laughing and saying shit,"  
Zayn drew a breath.

 

Niall's face got angrier and angrier the more he listened to Zayn's story.

 

He was going to find Liam Payne, and he was going to murder him.

 

"My child was a dare!" Zayn repeated.

 

Niall quickly stood up,  
"Zayn, how much as Liam pisses me off. Don't you dare believe this child is any less special then it was before Liam knew, Uncle Niall, is going to be there."

 

Zayn wrapped himself up in Niall's arms.  
"Thanks Ni, I love you,"

 

"I love you too Zayn," Niall mumbled.

 

"Can I take a nap?" Zayn asked, the whole day coming and crashing down on him suddenly.

 

"Course babe! Here let me just make it comfortable for you," Niall went and made a nest in his bed, out of his comforter and pillows. Zayn stripped himself, and slid into the bed.  
Niall cocooned him in blankets.

 

"I'll be in the den if you need anything," Niall kissed his forehead.

 

Zayn nodded snuggling further into the bed.

 

Niall laughed softly and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok liam is giving his explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone kinda thinks liam's a douche? what for his explantion

Liam walked away, feeling thetears threatening spill at his eyes. It killed him hearing Zayn sob like that. Liam thought about how his whole day started. He was going to go meet up with Zayn before he went to class. Liam was grabbed, and manhandled down a different hallway. Liam yelled and tried to get away, but whoever was holding slash dragging him had a very good grip on him. He was slammed up against the wall painfully hard and looked into the face of Max Wright. Liam knew him instantly, he was on his football team and he considered him on of his friends. "Max, what the hell is going on?" Liam grouched rubbing at his shoulder. Max sneered at him "What are you with the faggot?" Liam stiffened, "I don't understand how that has to do with you'" Max rolled his eyes looking at Liam. "Actually it does Payne, see when you hang out with it, it makes us all look like fags and I can't have that. So heres what I'm going to do. You ditch it, and my boys won't lay a finger on him." Liam clenched his fists. "And if I don't listen to you?" Max grinned, stepping closer. "They'll fucking murder him," Liam snapped back into the past hearing the bell ring and hurried to lunch, spotting his mates. Louis glared at him when he sat down. Liam kept his eyes trained on his tray, knowing if he looked at Louis he'd break. "Liam," Louis cleared his throat. Liam didn't answer him. "Liam how could you do that to that poor fucking boy? What did he do to you? I'm not homophobic so if thats what you think then you're fucking wrong! He was bawling his eyes out when I found him. I know I said to sleep with him, but Christ Li I didn't mean to humilate the poor kid. He-" Liam cut him off not wanting hear anymore. "Louis! I did it for his protecction!" Liam yelled. Louis scoffed, "Protection from what exactly besides you being an ass?" Liam gulped, "Listen to me, Max came told me if I don't stop hanging out with Zayn, he'll- he'll fucking kill them!" Louis looked confused, "Them?" Liam froze realizing his mistake. "Liam," Harry said sharply. "what aren't you telling us?" Liam took a deep breath. "Guys Zayn is-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! how much do you freaking hate me? I'm evil but its halloween sooo mwahaha kisses! mwah!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this took so long!

Zayn.   
He woke to Niall, and Harry laughing about something, and he staggered out bed fixing his shirt, everything with Liam had come crashing down on him, and he pushed it away, because right now he needs a shower and he went to Niall's bathroom stripping himself and stepping into the warm steam of water, he sighed contently annd scrubbed himself. Liam wasn't worth his tears or anything else for that matter he was going to try and forget about him. He had a kid on the way and couldn't be stressing himself over things such as Liam Payne. Zayn stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel loosely around his waist. He saw Niall had laid out some clothes for him, and smiled. Niall had been amazing through all of this and Zayn really didn't know where he's be without him. He rubbed a hand over his face and quickly pulled n his clothes and went down to the kitchen, he was guessing it was his pregancy craving because why else would he be craving chocolate and the saltiness thing he could at the moment? Ugh, he shook his head at himself and pulled out things to make a sandwhich and made himself a sandwhich. Niall and Harry were nowhere to be found which clearly means that they were out for the day, which was fine. He had to do things anyways. He sighed as he pulled Niall's laptop to him he quickly put in the password: Nandos, honestly Niall. Zayn chuckled a bit and typed in Male Pregancy Hospitals, in Doncastor. He was suprised when he saw a couple pop up and was even more suprised when he saw phone number pop up. He dug out his phone and gave the hospital a call. A cheerful greeted him from the otherside.   
"Hello! How can we help you today?" 

"Ehm, well I'm a guy,-"(no shit Zayn) his brain added, but he pushed it away. "And I was looking at your site and was wondering when I could maybe come in?" Zayn stammered.   
She gave a little chuckle, and Zayn heard a few clacks on the computer, before she answered him again.   
"Well, I could get you an appointment Thursday, at 3:00, would that work for you?"   
Zayn quickly about what he was doing Thursday afternoon and come up blank.   
"Yes, that would work for me," Zayn answered.   
"Well see you then!" She said before disconnecting the phone. That was easier said, then done. Now Zayn was fighting with himself, as if to tell someone about this. He could tell his mum, or Niall but he kinda wanted to do this on his own he figured he should be getting use to being alone. Niall was with Harry now, and he was basically it, besides- Zayn shook his head, he did not want to think about him. He flipped on Niall's tv before he saw his phone start ringing. He saw it was an unknown number, hit Accept.   
"Hello?"   
"Zayn?" At Louis's voice he was startled.   
"Hi Louis, whats up?" Zayn answered, laying back down on the couch, relaxing a bit. He heard Louis sigh,   
"I just wanted to check on you, you okay?" He asked.   
"Fine." Zayn tonelessly answered back, because Louis wasn't helping with the whole, I won't think of Liam Payne chant he had going on in his head.   
Louis sighed, "Look mate, I know what Liam did was wrong, but I think you should give him a chance to explain himself."   
Zayn snorted, "I stop caring about Liam the moment he started humliating me, which by the way I was trying to forget. And if Liam cared so fucking about me, he would give me the damn explantion himself. Not have his fuckinng friend beg me to listen to him, for him goodbye Louis." Zayn snapped. And he ended the call, becuase he was done trying to make something work, when it clearly wasn't going to work for him. Zayn pinched at the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply because he was tired of this shit. He pulled himself from the couch and then realized that his fucking was at school. And Niall appearently was gone with his car. Which meant that Zayn was stuck here. He groaned throwing himself back on the couch. Why did life hate him so much? His phone started buzzing and he saw it was the exact same number as before.   
"What the hell do you want now Lou-?" 

 

Louis cut him off, his voice panicked.   
"Harry and Niall were in a car crash, and they're not sure if... Niall will make it or not,"   
Zayn's world stopped, he couldn't lose Niall. He just couldn't lose the boy. Everything seemed to be spinning, but Zayn somehow got his thoughts together and said,   
"I'll be right there,"   
He rushed to the kitchen grabbing a set of keys to the Horans' many cars and ran into the garage slamming into the Camero. And pushing the speed limit the whole time. He ran into the hospital and up to the front desk.   
"Niall Horan?" He asked his heart beating like crazy. She looked down at her computer.   
"Room 312, but he's in a coma, along with Mr. Styles," Zayn ran to the elevator without thanking her which was quite rude, he'll apoloize later. He waited impatiently as the lift made it's way slowly up to the third floor. Critical Care, Zayn hurridly walked down the hallway until he found the room. He walked in and saw Maura, and Bobby huddled, around his bed along with another couple, Zayn guessed was Harry's parnets. Maura leaped up when she saw him, giving him a huge hug.   
"Oh Zayn, thank goodness you're here," She cried into his chest. Zayn rubbed her back.   
"How did this happen?" 

She sighed, detaching herself from him.   
"Well, they were at red light and a drunk Semi crashed into them, the doctors say it'll be a miracle if-if Niall wakes up, he h-hit his head quite hard, and-" She couldn't continue. Zayn handed her over to her husband, and walked around to Niall. He looked eerily peaceful, just because Zayn's so use to seeing him, alive and bubbly. He stroked his cheek gently, and sat down.   
"Hey, Ni I know they say coma patients can hear the outside world, so you should wake up because I'll get Nando's for you and let you take me to all the football games you want." Zayn's voice broke, but he continued his steady voice. Rubbing the back of Niall's hand.  
"Ni, people will want to met you, so you can't leave Niall, please stay," Zayn was full on crying now and excused himself from the room. He laid his head against the wall, letting the tears fall freely, how could he not have known that when Niall said "I'll be in the den," be the last time Zayn would see him? Hands gripped his shoulders tightly,  
"He'll be okay," at Louis's soft voice he started crying even harder.   
"How could you possibly know that?" Zayn sobbed, into his shoulder. 

 

Louis rubbed his hair,   
"Because he's a fighter and he'll make it, Zayn you have to believe in him and H-Haz, they'll be okay," Louis rubbed his back in circles, calming Zayn down a little bit. Zayn wiped his eyes, and looked Louis in the eye.   
"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, it's just I'm not ready to forgive him. I don't think I ever will be. But I need a distance myself from him because if that's the person he's going to be I don't want my k-" Zayn stopped, throwing a hand over his mouth, with wide eyes staring at Louis. Louis stepped closer to him,   
"Your what Zayn?" He asked quietly. Zayn quickly shook his head.   
"M-my nothing Louis," he stammered. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes, and they fixed on Zayn again.   
"Your what Zayn?" He asked again, in a no shit voice.

Zayn shuffled his feet, debating to tell Louis or not, he didn't even know Louis like that, he didn't know whho he could trust. He thought trusting Liam would be a good idea, and look where it got him. Louis was friends with Liam, and Zayn didn't know if he had even told him yet. He didn't want more poeple finding out about his well... child, more than nessicary. Louis was staring at him waiting for him to talk.   
"Louis, I can't tell you," Zayn sighed. Rubbing the back of his neck.   
"Tell me that you're pregers you mean?" Louis crossed his arms, and Zayn's mouth dropped open.   
"H-he told you?" Zayn choked out. Louis slowly nodded, and Zayn groaned throwing his head into his hands.   
"Please don't tell anyone," Zayn mumbled. Louis placed a hand under his chin and made Zayn look up at him.   
"Zayn, I wasn't going to, it isn't my secret to tell,"   
Zayn was startled, he was expecting insults and jeering just not this.   
"So, um how is everything going witht hat?" Louis eyed his stomach Zayn crossed his arms over it self-consciencely.   
"Fine," he said shortly.   
"Look, I'm not just asking for Liam mate, I really do care," Louis said softly. Zayn huffed angrily   
"Why? You don't even fucking know me! Why do you care about a pregant freak like me?" 

 

"Becuase I don't see you as a freak! Okay? Maybe I don't know you but I at least care!" Louis snapped. Zayn was thrown by his words.   
"Uh, thanks Louis," he said quietly.  
"No offense taken," Louis grinned at him. 

 

They stood in silence for awhile. Louis bounced on the balls of his feet.   
"So, do you know what it is yet?" 

 

Zayn shook his head.  
"I have an appointment on Thursday, at a private hospital to see what to do," 

 

Louis nodded,   
"So is your mum going with you?" He inquired. 

Zayn shook his head,   
"I was going to do it alone," 

"No," Louis stonily answered back. 

 

Zayn was thrown.  
"W-what do you mean fucking n-no?" He stammered. 

 

Louis glared at him.   
"Look my mum had to go through this whole thing alone because my shit father decided he wanted nothing to do with it. I'll be damned if you think that you're doing this alone. Hell, I'm not Liam, and I'm not Niall, but I won't watch you struggle alone," 

 

Zayn really didn't know what to say becasuse someone had spoken these words to him. And they left him, Zayn didn't know what to do.   
"L-Louis I know you say it now, but I can't get my hopes up, and I can't ask you to ruin you're life for me. You have a life, and this is mine. You can't just start raising a kid that's not your own. That's not fair to you," Zayn said, feeling like he had spoken his exact thoughts.   
Louis snorted,  
"Look Zayn, after highschool I wasn't planning on going anywhere special, Uni, yeah then just get a job. I want to help you, please," He pleaded with Zayn, who bit on his lip thinking this all over.   
"I'll give you an answer tomorrow, right now I'm stressed to the max, but ehm thank you Louis, for caring it means alot," 

 

Louis gave him a bright smile, which Zayn returned with a small one.   
"Want me to take you home?" 

Zayn shook his head,   
"Nah, I'll drive," 

 

Louis rested a hand on his arm.   
"Zayn, you'll call me yeah?" He looked Zayn in his eyes. Zayn slowly nodded.   
"Yeah Louis,"

 

Louis leaned in and gave him a quick peck to the temple, making Zayn blush, and told the two families bye and was on his way.  
Zayn leaned against the wall, feeling exhausted. He opened his eyes to see Liam staring at him. Zayn let out a very manly squeal and clutched at his heart.   
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Scaring me like that?" Zayn yelled. 

 

Liam shuffled his feet,   
"I was hoping we could talk," 

 

Zayn instincts told him to say Hell no. While his heart screamed yes! To give himself more time to decide, he crossed his arms and glared at Liam.   
"Why are you here?" 

 

Liam bit his lip,   
"Wanted to see you, and Haz and Niall," he quickly added. 

 

Zayn managed to keep his emontionless face.   
"Why?" 

Liam sighed, running a hand through his short brown quiff.   
"Zayn what I did-" 

 

Zayn cut him off furiously.   
"Oh, you mean where you pubilicty humliated me? Used me for sex and pretended you liked me? Yes lets talk about that Liam," 

Liam winced,   
"Zayn please, please listen to me. What I did was to protect you," 

 

"From what Liam? If anything I should be protecting myself from people like you! You think I want my son or daughter to be treated like that? Hell no!" Zayn waved his arms. 

 

Liam looked down at the ground before looking up at Zayn,   
"I did it for you, please if anything rememeber that," Liam leaned forward pecking Zayn's lips, sending his heart thumping like crazy. Zayn really hated this boy, and he loved him as well. Which was crazy, after all Liam had done to him. But, his brain's annoying voice said, he wanted to be there, he wanted to look at flats with you. He stayed with you when you were sick. Zayn sighed, looking at Liam's retreating figure.   
"Liam?" He called. Liam halted in his tracks turning around slowly,   
"Fucking hell," Zayn muttered, before running to Liam. Liam caught him by surprise.   
"Z-Zayn what?-" Liam stammered. 

 

Zayn grinned crashing their lips together.   
"Sometimes, you're a fucking idiot," Zayn mumbled, their lips bumping as he spoke. They weren't back to being boyfriends, Zayn just wanted to get back on trusting ground again with Liam, then maybe he'll consider letting Liam back in.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay Ziam's back! And my poor babies Niall and Harry! what do you think will happen with Louis and Zayn? Any thoughts on Narry? The drama is just beginning mwah! kisses X!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read end note!

It felt like the week had sped up until Thursday came and slapped him in the face. That morning Zayn rolled out of bed and tiredly, walked to the mirror. He let a a surprised squeak, when he saw his stomach. It had never really occured to him. He peeked through his fingers again and yup, it was there. His stomach now showed visible signs that he was pregnant. Between vivting Niall everyday, homework he forgot about showing signs.  
He ran a hand over it, a smile creeping onto his face. If you would have told him at the beginning of the school year that he was going to get himself knocked up, Zayn would've laughed in your face. But now he wasn't sure of anything anymore expect he already loved this little human being with everything he had in his body. Zayn sighed, pulling on a baggy sweatshirt and some jeans. He quickly brushed his teeth and made his way downstairs. His mum was at the stove cooking something, that did not agree with Zayn's nose. Which a shame, he loved his mum's cooking. She smiled at him, when she saw him and turned back around to the stove.   
"Hey mum I'm going to be doing some things after school today okay?" Zayn asked leaning on the counter. He felt bad not telling his mum, but Zayn wanted this one thing to himself before his family started prying into his business.   
"Okay sweetie, how's the househunting going with Liam, have you found one yet?" Tricia asked stirring whatever was in the pot.   
"Um," Zayn coughed. He hasn't told his mum that they broke. She'd ask why, and Zayn didn't want to have that talk yet.   
"It's going... good I think we're really close to findinding one," Zayn lied through his teeth.  
"That's great Zayn! Now go, before you're late to school," She playfully batted her spatula at him.   
Zayn dodged it, and blew her kiss before leaving. Louis had been nice enough to him and got his car for him. Zayn didn't know what he flet toward Louis. Ever since their incounter at the hospital, Sunday, Louis has hung out with him every single day. He knew it had to do something with Liam. Liam, hasn't spoken to him since he had kissed him, avoiding him like the fucking plague. It hurt though becuase he had thought for a moment that Liam meant what he said. But all that protecting him, Zayn chalked up to complete, and utter bullshit. But thankfully no one had bullied, which Zayn was extremely grateful. He couldn't afford himself getting hurt. Zayn sighed, as he pulled into school it felt empty since Niall wasn't there. But he pushed that to the back of his mind for the moment. Zayn saw Louis standing at his locker, just like the way he done for the past week. Zayn gave him a smile, before turning to open his locker.   
"So today is the day that you go right?" Louis asked, keeping his terms vague in case anyone was listening to them. Zayn was grateful for that.   
"Yup, and I'm nervous as fuck," Zayn replied.   
Louis rubbed a hand on his spin gently. Zayn leaned into the embrace even more.   
"It's going to be okay, Z, plus I'll be there." Louis said cheerfully.   
"Who said you could go?" Zayn joked. 

 

"I did," Louis replied, shutting his locker for him. 

 

"Okay, Lou you just can't piss off the doctor people alright?" Zayn asked.   
Louis looked offened, placing a hand over his heart.   
"What makes you think I'd do that?"   
Zayn rolled his eyes, shoving him lightly.   
"Because it's you Lou," 

 

Louis mimicked Zayn's actions and rolled his eyes.   
"I do not," he pouted. 

 

"You're a child Lou," Zayn laughed. Louis pouted some more. 

 

"I'm soworre Louee, pwease forgive me?" Zayn asked in s baby voice. Louis cracked a smile. 

 

"Alright, you big baby!" 

 

Zayn laughed, walking towards Maths. They were about five minuets late, so when they walked into the room together, the whispering started.   
"Bet they were fucking,"

"Louis's gay?" 

 

"Look at the boyfriends," 

 

Zayn peered over at Louis, who seemed more amused then angry. 

 

"Tomlinson, Malik take your seats," their teacher barked out. They scurried to the back, sitting down.   
"It's funny how when two people are late people automactically assumed they're fucking," Louis whispered. Zayn snorted and nodded at him showing he fully agreed. People in this school were fucked up, and horny shits. Zayn managed to get through the morning, just peppers of insults here and there. Before he was seen with Liam Payne, nobody had a clue he even went there. Well Niall did, but now everyone knows him as Liam's slut. Which, Zayn thought was a bit unfair because it takes two people to have sex? But no one seemed to care about the fact that Liam had slept with him. They were all hellbent on making sure Zayn didn't forget it. He couldn't exactly do that now can he? Hm no.   
Lunch rolled around and Zayn took his tray, sitting down at his table. He looked up to see Louis making his way over. He ignored Liam's pointed glares and sat down. 

 

They talked about nothing, like usual Zayn's eys drifted over to Liam's table, and saw him nuzzluing his nose into some skinny, blonde's neck. Zayn clenched his fists under the table. Yes Liam had said that he clearly had used him, but did he really need to shove it in his face? Louis noticed Zayn's hurt and angry face, following his gaze his saw Liam holding Jessica. Louis rolled his eyes, at Liam's actions.   
"Zayn listen to me. Hurting yourself over him, he isn't worth it, you can do so much better," Louis said softly reachingout to stroke his arm. 

"He's your best friend, how can you say that?" Zayn asked shocked. Louis gave a rueful smile.   
"Not after what he did to you, I told him that was a complete dick move, and haven't talked to him since," 

 

"It just hurts knowing that he doesn't care about this? I mean he's the fucking father!" Zayn gestured down to his stomach. Louis, now shifted closer to Zayn cupping his face in his hands. Louis glanced over at Liam who was sending him a death stare. Louis smirked, and faced Zayn again.   
"Zayn you can't beat yourself up, over the fact that Liam doesn't want t be any part of this. Which was his fault, you and your child deserve better than that," 

 

Zayn nodded, knowing he was right. He wasn't going to raise his kid believeing that their dad went to buy some milk and would be right back. It was fair to them, or to Zayn for that matter.   
"Thanks Lou," Zayn smiled. Louis smiled back and gently pressed their foreheads together for a second.   
"It's what I'm here for," 

 

They went back to talking about nothing, and the Liam topic was dropped. After school Zayn nervously drove to the place. Sunshine Hopital was the name. It was located right outside the city, Zayn realized maybe so people wouldn't feel so nervous. He pulled in, anxiously biting his lip, and got out. Louis saw how nervous he was, and instinctively locked their hands together.   
"C'mon love," Louis gently pulled Zayn to the entrance. Zayn nearly stumbled over his feet trying to follow him. They walked up the frnt desk. A lady sat the computer, her name tag read Sam.  
"Hello, how can I be of help to you dear?" She smiled at him.   
"I made an appointment for today, Zayn Malik?" his voice came more like a question. Louis squeezed his hand reasurrsingly. Sh smiled at him and gestured at him to sit down.   
"Yes the doctor will be with you shortly," 

Zayn went and found them a seat. He saw few other guys, and avoided their knowing eyes. Louis sat down next to him, eyeing a pamphlet, and flicking through it curiously. He let out a squeak and threw it down, Zayn whipped his head around at him.   
"What's the matter?" 

 

Louis pointed with a shaking finger at the paper.   
"I-it was horrible!" 

 

Zayn reached over him grabbing the brochure. His nose wrinkled distastfully at the vivid discriptions of child bearing and other things. He whipped it back at Louis's head, who ducked and the paper went flying across the room. 

 

"You throw you go." Louis smirked at him.   
Zayn unlatched his hand from Louis's hand anad went to fetch the thing. Zayn sent a glare when he returned back to his seat. Louis laughed softly, and Zayn flipped him off, ready to him off when he heard his name being called.   
"Zayn Malik?" 

 

Zayn stood up, grabbing Louis's hand and walked over to the swinging door. A tall, handsome blonde man sood in the doorway.   
"Hello, Zayn, please follow me this way." He gave him a smile, before turning and walking down the hallway. 

 

Zayn followed him, it was comfortable the walls weren't that nasty white that you saw at the doctor's office. 

 

"In here, Mr. Malik, if you will." He gestured into the room.   
Zayn walked in, seeing alot of machines and gluped sitting down on the bed. 

 

"So Mr. Malik, today we're just doing a check up today. I'm Mr. Robertson, and I'm going to be your personal doctor everytime you come here, all the way up to delivary," Mr. Robertson gave him a kind smile. 

 

"So if you'll just lay down on your back for me, please and I'm going to explain everything after this okay?"   
He helped Zayn onto his back lifting up his shirt gently and went to snap on Latex gloves. And spreading cool jelly on his stomach, Zayn shivered bititng back a giggle because it tickled. Mr. Robertson placed the camera over his tummy and Zayn had to wait a few seconds before a blurry image popped up. Zayn let out a little gasp, tears misting over his eyes, as he saw his baby floating on the screen. He could see the head, and arms and legs and those big black eyes. 

 

"There's your baby Zaynie," Louis whispered. 

 

Zayn couldn't say anything at all, just trailing his fingers lightly over the screen. 

"Mr. Malik?" Mr. Robertson asked after a moment.   
Zayn let out an intelligent, "huh?"

 

"Mr. Malik, it looks like you're going to having twins," 

Zayn pulled in a sharp breath.   
"What? How do you know that?" Louis squeaked out.   
"Well, you can't see them, but there's two, strong heart beats and they definetly not Zayn's," 

 

"T-twins Zaynie!" Louis squealed. 

 

Mr. Robertson smiled, shutting off the machine and wiping off Zayn's stomach with a towel.   
"Well, Zayn you're going to havae regular pregancy check-ups, every nine weeks. Only because you're a male you're going to stop by twice a week, just so I can see everything is going normally. And at the eighth month we invite patients to stay here, because the last month can be very stressful. I know that you're still a minor, so you're mother's going to have to sign a form saying that she knows you're here, and is aware of our procedures, that we will preform on you, when it's time for the babies to be brought into this world." 

 

Zayn nodded,   
"Is it to early to se the sexes?" he asked. 

Mr. Robertson nodded,   
"Yes, but in a few months, we'll be able to tell clearly." 

 

"About the moving in thing," Louis cleared his throat.   
"Ah yes, well Mr...?" 

 

"Tomlinson," Louis prompted.   
"Mr. Tomlinson, I take it you're the father yes?" 

 

"Something like that yeah," Louis answered. Dr. Robertson didn't seem fazed by that answer. 

"Well, we like to have both the baby's parents in here with us as well. So you'd be able to acompany Zayn when he stayed here."   
Dr. Robertson gestured over to Zayn. The raven haired boy quickly looked around at Louis.   
"We'll talk about it later love," Louis said quietly. 

 

"Would you like pictures before you go?" The blonde man asked standing up.   
Zayn quickly nodded,   
"Yes, thank you for everything Mr. Robertson," Zayn swung his legs off the table, pulling down his shirt. While doing so. 

 

"Alrighty, I'll get those printed out for you and you can pick them up at the front desk, and I'll be seeing you in nine weeks, alright?" Dr. Roberstson, smiled again before exciting the room. 

 

"Zayn! You're having twins!" Louis cupped his face with his hands.   
"Y-yeah, thats more than I could ever hope for," Zayn let out a breathy laugh.   
Louis smiled at him fondly,  
"C'mon Zaynie we need to eat and talk alright?" Louis helped down off the hospital bed. 

 

They walked to the front doors, getting their pictures and Louis drove them to a small cafe across town.   
Louis ordered, Yorkshire tea and some biscuits and Zayn had some water and some fruit. 

 

"So Zayn, what do you think about the whole moving thing? Into the hospital I mean?" Louis sipped his tea. 

Zayn took a deep breath, running a hand over his face tiredly.   
"Well, I mean I can't exactly finish up highschool once I go, if I go. Then after the twins are born they're going to be my number priority. School pretty much is a a no. After July, that's when they'll be born and I'm going to have to find a place big enough for the three of us and-" 

Louis cut Zayn off quickly.  
"Whoa Zayn! Relax and breathe love. First we're going to get through the appointments and evrything else. Then we'll startworrying about flats and such, okay?" Louis rubbed a thumb over his knuckles gently. 

 

Zayn mananged to give him a smile.   
"You still want to stay in all this mess? You could be like Liam and decide you don't want to deal with it anymore." 

 

"You wound me so deeply Zaynie. I told you I'm here for you, not Liam, I want to help you, becuase lord knows you're not going to able to do this all on you're own." Louis rolled his eyes lovingly at him. 

 

"I just don't know why though. You never even looked at me before Liam, and now you're jumping to the gun to be there." Zayn sighed playing with his fruit, before eating one. 

 

"How do you know that I wasn't looking you? Maybe you just didn't look properly Zayn." Louis whispered, making Zayn snap his head up.   
"W-what are you talking about?" Zayn stammered unbelieving those words that just came out of Louis's pink lipped mouth. 

 

Louis bit his lip and blushed which Zayn had never witnessed him doing in his entire life.   
"Z-Zayn, I-I've liked you for ages," Louis let out a nervous chuckle, running a hand through his hair. Looking anywhere abut Zayn right now. Zayn sat stunned in silence.   
"B-but you've always been straight! You're always bragging about how you fuck girls at your parties." Zayn's eyebrows tipped up in confusion, because ever since he's remembered that's what Louis's been known for. Louis frowned, pursing his lips tightly, now Zayn's scared he's offended him.   
"L-Louis I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, I'm just a little confused here," Zayn stammered softly. 

 

"Well," Louis stopped trying to form the right words of his actions, and explain them to Zayn without tainting Zayn's opinion of him.  
"Well, see I did that. But I mostly did it because I didn't want to ruin my reputation. I know that's very cowardly of me and shit, but I was and still am scared of what people would think of me if I do come out. See people like Liam, they respect him and worship the very grounds he walks upon. Me? I'm just known as the guy who's good at football, and funny. Honest to God they'd hate me and drop me if I came out. They are very fake that group that calls themselves my friends." Louis said bitterly.

 

"So, it's the fact that you're scared to come out and not the fact that when and if you do people will assume I turned you gay?" Zayn asked tightly. 

 

"Zayn, it's just that if I came out with you then people would judge me, for being with you," Louis responded. Ouch, Zayn felt like he had been hit with a truck right then. Louis was ashamed of him, he said it clear as day. 

 

"Then why the fuck have you tried being my friend? Clearly I'm just wasting your time." Zayn said his voice hurt. Louis realized what he just said and his icy blue eyes widened considerably.   
"No! Fuck, I meant-" Louis said. 

"No, don't even bother I get it. You're not any different then Liam, and here I am thinking stupidly someone might actually care!" Zayn yelled, standing up his chair hitting the ground with a loud clatter. 

"Zayn, I didn't mean it like that," Louis shot up from his seat as well. 

 

Zayn snorted,   
"Well it sure sounded like it to me, just leave me THE FUCK ALONE!" 

 

The raven haired boy ran out of the cafe, well aware of everyone's eyes on him and Louis's voice pleading with him to come back. Zayn got into his car and drove all the way back to his house. He stopped his engine in the driveway, and broke down. Sobs racking his body. Just when he had thought maybe someone did care about him, they show thier real intentions with him. To break him. Zayn hated crying, he thought it was useless and stupid. Zayn pulled himself together after six deep breaths. His mum couldn't see him like this. His phone viberated in his pocket, Zayn figuring it was Louis pulled it out ready to turn it off when he saw it was Liam. 

 

Liam  
I miss you boo Xx. 

 

Zayn figured he meant to send this text to someone else, why else would explain the pain in his heart, and dull ache in his head? Louis, Liam all of them just cared about themselves. Except maybe Harry, he had put Niall first. Niall. Zayn thought, he'd go visit him today, it always made him feel better. Zayn pulled out of his driveway and drove to St. Michael's Hospital. He went up to the usual floor, seeing no one in the room at the moment. Zayn sighed in relief and plopped into the chair next to Niall's bed. He was still hooked up to the machine that was making him breath. Zayn stroked his knuckles down Niall's pale cheek. 

 

"Hey, Ni went to the doctor today, and guess what? I'm having twins, I guess that means you're an Uncle twice. And twice as many presents. I think you'd be a great Uncle. But how am I suppose to do this own my own? I know I said I'm going to be strong for you Niall, but everytime I open my heart up to someone they snatch it away from me. I have to fight to get the key back and tuck it away where no one will find it. Sometimes I can't just be okay, (A/n little life lesson there) sometimes I want to break down. I'm going to keep trying my best and that's all I can do for right now," Zayn stood up, pushing back Niall's hair away from his forehead, giving him a feather light kiss there.   
"Love you Baby Nando's," Zayn whispered, before making his exit from the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N i hate these, but very important!!! Comment please comment, I get kinda scared when you're all so quiet. Thank you all for all the kudos!!! This is my first story on here and you guys are amazing! I want to make dedications on chapters so just leave me a comment and I'll dedicate a chapter to you! Also to anyone to happens to be reading my other stories, They are all on hold because this is my first priorty right now. But I'll try and get those updated! Mwah! Kisses!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: just so you know it has been a few weeks past the whole Zouis fight. And Niall and Harry woke up. No they did not lose their memories. Yes they are still together. I just couldn't fit in to the story.

Zayn.   
Zayn felt like he had smiled since Louis. the first time in a few weeks. Niall and Harry were awake and they had managed to keep his spirits up, even after Zayn explained to them about the whole Louis thing, and Niall threatened to beat him with a stick. Zayn smiled, and rolled his eyes lovingly. Louis didn't just drop him like Liam had however he did try talking to Zayn again, in the hallways and Zayn had darted around him with a scathingly  
"Save it," barely audible but Louis caught and he looked hurt. Shrinking away from Zayn and did not try to seek him out for the rest of the day. But Liam had captured his attenion once again. He kept sending the boy a stream of text messages. Things that said I'm sorry, or Thinking of you. x

 

Zayn kept deleting them, by now he knew Liam was sending them to him and Zayn knew better than to respond to him, because if he did, Zayn would end up with Liam again, and his heart couldn't take it anymore. Harry furrowed his eyebrows together, Zayn when talked to them about Louis. 

 

"That's a stupid reason, to not come out. Yes they'd drop him but he'd get over it, like I did," Niall nuzzled his nose to Harry's tan exposed neck. Harry held him close. Ever since Niall and Harry had made it public their relationship, Harry's former group of friends would find something negative to say to them, or about them. Harry ignored them and rolled their eyes at them.   
"Lou, was right about one thing though, they are very fake," Harry comments, taking a bit of a banana. 

"I know I was," Louis's voice said behind Zayn, who didn't even bother turning around.   
"Go away Louis," Zayn said through clenched teeth.   
"No," Louis sat down next to him. Zayn gritted his teeth.   
"Why the hell not?" He hissed out. 

 

"Because I've been stupid Zayn, and I'm sorry, I wasn't lying though when I said I had like you since Freshman year. Zayn please believe me," Louis pleaded with him. 

"Why should I? You care more about your fucking friends then me!" Zayn snapped. 

"That's what I've been trying to tell you damnit! I want you Zayn!" Louis said his voice raised louder then Zayn's.

"SURE UNTIL SOMEONE SAYS SOMETHING ABOUT US! THEN WILL YOU BE THERE LOUIS? WILL YOU? I CAN'T DO THIS SHIT ANYMORE HOPING SOMEONE WILL ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT ME BECAUSE IT TURNS INTO SHIT EVERYTIME!" Zayn exploded. 

 

"ZAYN MALIK, I FUCKING LOVE YOU OKAY? AND I KNOW I'VE BEEN A SHIT PERSON PROBABLY NOT THE ONE YOU WANT AROUND BUT FUCK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU OKAY?" Louis screamed, everyone in the cafeteria had stopped thier converstaions and was watching the show between the boys. 

 

"No you don't," Zayn croaked out. "You can't possibly love me Louis I'm to much of a fuck up, I can't be fixed." 

Louis rolled his eyes, keeping them locked on Zayn's bright brown ones.   
"Zayn, I'm going to show you everyday how fucking beautiful you are and how strong you are, until you believe me." 

 

The cafeteria was dead quiet,   
"Lou, I-" Zayn started to say and Louis slots his lips together with Zayn's silenceing him. The cafeteria broke broke out into hysterical yelling,cheering, sneering and Louis and Zayn didn't hear a thing. 

 

"Hell no!" Liam's voice rang out, and he barreled toward Louis, ripping him off of Zayn. 

"Liam, what the hell are you doing?" Louis asked annoyed. 

"Do. Not. Touch. Him. Again." Liam snarled. 

Louis looked amused,   
"Why because he likes me not you? He's obviously chosen me," Louis smirked  
"When I told you why I did what I did, I wasn't expecting you to move in on himm as fast as you could," Liam said, hurt evident in his voice. 

"Liam I was simply doing what you couldn't be there for him, and I'm going to continue doing that." Louis responded.

"You know why I had to! You knew exactly why the fuck I had to," Liam snapped. Zayn fianlly stood up, having enough of this. 

"Liam and Louis stop it. Liam for the record you never did explain why you did, and Louis was just being there for me." Zayn crossed his arms.   
"Zayn babe," Liam took a step toward him, "Z, please just let me explain to you and then you can be the judge of if you want me around or not." 

Zayn frowned, crossing his arms tighter. "Liam the only fucking reason you want me back is because Louis kissed me," 

 

Liam shook his head, stepping even closer to Zayn who stepped back bumping into the table.  
"That's not true, I wanted you back the moment I let you go Zayn, it broke my heart doing that to you," Liam reached out to hold Zayn's wrist when Louis was suddenly pushing Liam back from him. 

"Stop, he's heard enough of your bullshit Liam. Just go away," Louis said standing protectively in front of Zayn. 

"I'm not giving him up without a fight Louis. And that's a promise I'm keeping," Liam glared at him before spinning away on his heel and leaving the cafeteria. Zayn watched him go for a third time and this time he was getting his fucking answers.  
"Lou, I'll come back to you, promise." Zayn pecked Louis's lips before dashing outside to catch up with Liam. He found the boy in some hallway, where no could see him, hunched up against a wall knees drawled up to his chest sobs shaking his body. It felt like they were switching roles, becuase Liam had left Zayn like this now Zayn had made Liam like this. 

 

"Liam?" Zayn asked quietly. 

Liam shook his head, his voice even audible.   
"L-Louis's right. I-I'm not good enough f-for y-you, and I-I'm so sorry Zayn. I d-didn't want to do that to you, believe me I didn't, but," Liam hicups.   
"I had to Zayn! I fucking had to!"

 

Zayn sat down next to him.   
"Why Liam? Was I that horrible to be with?" 

Liam glanced up to his eyes, meeting Zayn's his eyes wrecked,  
"They said they were going to kill you if I hung out with you again," He whispered. 

"What? Who was?" Zayn asked startled. 

Liam took a deep breath,   
"Max and the other boys, they said dating you was bad for the football team's image. I said that it was stupid then they threatened to kill you. That's why I had to humliate you, I had to make it seem like I had no interest in you. But I did everyday, and seeing you with Louis, it killed me." 

 

Zayn sighed,   
"I understand Liam," 

 

Liam hestiantly wrapped his arms around Zayn.   
"I'm really sorry Z, I want to take it back everyday I really do,"

 

Zayn nuzzled his face into Liam's hard chest.   
"D-do you want to hear about the babies?" He hestiantly asked.   
Liam gave him a huge smile.   
"After school yeah?" 

 

Zayn smiled,   
"Ok," 

 

Liam kissed his cheek and helped him up.  
"I'll see you soon lovely," 

Zayn mananged to get through the rest of the day, Louis being possessive as fuck, Liam didn't show that he cared, but that didn't stop Louis.   
Everytime Liam was around Louis, Louis would wrap his arms around Zayn possessively and would kiss him deeply. Zayn would try to kiss him back, as good as he could without feeling to guilty. Liam would hold a emontionless face and just push past them. After school Zayn, texted Liam. 

 

Zayn, To Liam  
Still want to met up with me ?

 

Liam, to Zayn.  
Course. See you in 10 babe. Met you by your car :) Xx. 

Zayn smiled, seeing the text then frowned, he was with Louis or at least he thinks that he is. Liam was just his baby's father, and he just was happy that he could tell him about their children together. That's it. Zayn rubbed his forehead, he's never been in this postion before, two people are fighting over him and actually seem to care. He didn't know what to do. Zayn reached his car and saw Liam leaning against, it didn't help things that Louis was walking next to him holding his hand tightly. 

"What's he doing here?" Louis growled. Zayn turned around in his arms, wrapping his arms around Louis's tiny waist.   
"Now, Lou listen to me I'm just telling him about the twins and nothing else, I'm with you remember?" Zayn cupped Louis's chin forcing him to look at Zayn's bright brown eyes.   
"Okay Zaynie," Louis sighed. Zayn leaned in capturing their lips together. Louis sighed, tilting his head deepening the kiss Zayn smiled, And dipped the tips of his fingers into the the waist of Louis's pants. Louis groaned softly, and pushed him away. 

 

"I'll see you soon babe," Louis whispered. Zayn nuzzled his nose aganist Louis's softly.

 

Zayn walked to Liam's car seeing Liam in the car gripping the steering wheel tightly. His jaw was clenched and his face held a expression of hurt. 

 

"Liam?" Zayn asked quietly. 

 

"L-let's just go okay?" Liam mumbled his voice broken.  
Zayn felt his heart break at the tone of his voice, 

 

"Oh uh okay," Zayn muttered back fiddling with his seat lining. 

 

Liam drove until Zayn knew they weren't even in town even more. Zayn fought down his panic because Liam wasn't going to kidnap him right?! Zayn scolded himself for being silly. The brown hairewd boy stopped at a quint little cafe. Liam got out, and jogged over to Zayn's side opening the door for him. Zayn blushed and got out of the car.   
"You didn't have to do that," Zayn mumbled shuffling his feet. 

Liam grinned, "But I wanted to Zaynie,"   
Before Zayn's mind could resgisture the fact that Liam had called him Zaynie, Liam pulled them to the entrancce of the cafe. Opening the door for him again. Zayn rolled his eyes, and jokingly swept into a bow,  
"After you, Liam." 

 

Liam laughed and pushed him inside. The girl at the counter smiled brightly at them.   
"Hello! I'm Lauren, what will you be having today?" 

Liam ordered a chocolate and vanilla latte, while Zayn opted for fruit and water.   
Lauren typed in their orders and said, "5 to 10 minuets," 

 

Liam lead them over to a table where they weren't by anyone. 

 

"So," Liam started playing with the napkin, biting his lip. 

 

Zayn cleared his throat,   
"My eyes are here Liam,"   
Liam looked up to Zayn smiling fondly at him. 

 

"So, whats going on with you?" Liam asked trying to be causal. Zayn rolled his eyes when he realized what Liam was doing though.   
"Liam, it's okay. You can ask about our children," Zayn said softly. 

 

Liam widened his eyes.   
"C-children? As in more than o-one," 

 

Zayn finally broke out into a huge smile patting his ever growing belly.   
"Liam I'm having twins." 

 

Liam opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, now he was scaring Zayn a little bit.  
"L-Liam, are you okay?" Zayn stuttered, not sure now if he should have told him. 

 

"I-I'm brilliant! Bloody hell! Oh my god Zaynie!" Liam squealed, yes actually squealed, causing people to turn and stare at them questionably. Zayn blushed playing with his fingers. 

 

"So tell me everything, I want to know everything," Liam demanded. 

So Zayn proceeded to tell him everything, right up until his last appointment. Liam looked pissed when Zayn had mentioned the fact that Louis had gone with him, but managed to keep his emontions in check.

 

"So, when's your next appointment?" Liam inquired stirring his drink before taking a sip. 

 

Zayn thought about it,   
"In about six weeks," 

 

Liam nodded, reaching across the table, and lacing their fingers together. Butterflies, that weren't suppose to be there shot up in Zayn's stomach.   
"Can I go with you?" Liam asked softly. Zayn bit the inside of his cheek, he stared everywhere but Liam at the moment. 

 

"Liam," Zayn finally said softly lookking back at him. 

Liam looked like he knew that Zayn was about to reject him, he started to let go of Zayn's hand but Zayn held his hand tighter.  
"Course you can Liam," Zayn smiled.   
Relief flooded Liam's brain and smiled brightly at Zayn stroking his thumb tinderly.

 

"Thank you Zayn and I'm so sorry not being there when you needed me, I'm going to try really hard to make this work, I-I know you're with Louis and as much as that hurts I'm not going to do anything until you say so okay?" Liam said, smiling and Zayn saw the pain behind his eyes when he spoke those words to him.   
Zayn knew Liam wanted to be with him, but he knew that Liam knew that he was Louis and that Liam wasn't going to make a move on him was incredibuly sweet and thoughtful. Zayn was meet with a rush a affection for Liam and leaned across the table pecking Liam's temple warmly.   
"Thank you Liam," Zayn said sitting back down across from him. Liam looked a bit flustered but blushed and ducked his head down hiding it from Zayn.   
"W-Welcome." Liam stammerd, "Want me to take you home?" Liam now asked looking at Zayn again. Zayn checked his phone and startled to see that they been here for nearly four hours. (A/N very bad pun. uh sorry) 

"Yeah," They got up arguing a bit over who was going to leave a tip but in the end Liam ended up winning. Zayn crossed his arms and pouted making Liam laughed leading him out of the little cafe.   
The car ride home pleastantly silent. Both of them content with it. The Wolverhampton boy pulled in, stopping the engine. Zayn looked over at Liam smiling softly at him. 

 

"I'll see you tomorrow, love," Liam leaned over giving him a peck on the lips very briefly and Zayn blushed going into his house. No one was ready for what tomorrow was going tp bring. Love. Hearts and trust being broken. Anger. Right now Harry and Niall were cuddling Louis was factimeing Zayn demanding to know everything that had happened, and Liam? Liam was going to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments? Mwah! Kisses!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double update! because you guys are amazing and deserve it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N decided to do this in Niall's PoV. Warning: bullying servere. That's it. This is really short I'm sorry but I think you'll like it. Leave comments and if you feel like it kudos.

Niall  
Niall arrived at school smiling and happy. He had Harry, he was alive and everything was basically falling in their place. Now if people would actually move for once and let him go to his locker damnit! Niall let a growl of frustration and people finally started paying attention and let him squeeze by. He walked up to his locker seeing his boyfriend   
(A/N im obessed with that word. Okay sorry go on) leaning up against it. Niall stopped short once he realised that Harry was talking, no fucking flirting with someone else. Other than him! Niall gritted his teeth, when the girl brushed her hand against his bicep, what made Niall so pissed is that Harry made no absouletly no movement to stop her from doing so. Niall stomped over to the. He ignored Harry completely, as he was getting his stuff out from his locker. If Harry noticed, he didn't show, and kept talking to the hoe. Niall slammed his locker and she jumped, Niall gave her a fake smile,   
"I'm sorry did I interupt my boyfriend and you?" He asked with faux politeness. She widened her eyes when she heard the word boyfriend. And quickly backed away from Harry.   
"H-he didn't say anything about a b-boyfriend," she stammered clearly embarassed. Niall glared at Harry.   
"Really? Hm okay," Niall snapped, whirling and stomping to class wiping his tears furiously. He shoved people out of the way, and slammed his stuff down on the desk, startling the people around him.   
"Feck off," He growled. How dare Harry flirt with someone right in front of his face? And worse not even telling the damn hoe he was taken! Niall sniffed and wiped his eyes. He got out his phone, usually Niall would act like he was fine and happy all the time, but right now he needed someone who could see through him. 

 

Zayn picked up moments later,   
"Ni?" 

 

Niall broke, he managed to get out, Harry and fucking hoe and Zayn got the message.   
"I'm coming NiNi," Zayn hung up. Niall slumped back in his seat, there was about three minuets until the bell rang, but Niall was so done at this point. Harry literally did not care. he didn't send him a text or anything. See the thing that Niall didn't tell Zayn is that ever since the accident happened and they woke up. Niall and Harry have been fighting, alot. Which is something they never use to do. Niall sighed rememebering thier last fight which was last night.

 

"I can't fucking do this anymore!" Harry screamed at Niall, who was red in the face.   
"What? So everytime Bressie texts me, you automacially assumse I'm cheating on you Harold? I'm not a slut!" Niall roared.   
"Well he fucking called you babe! How am I suppose to feel Niall?" Harry screamed. Niall rolled his eyes.   
"You're being a child Harry, you're being irrationally jealous and this is pointless!" Niall made a move to leave, but Harry stepped in front of him.   
"Niall, I'm sorry I-I just can't lose you," Harry said softly, reaching out to take Niall's fingers in his slotting them together. Niall gave his hand a gentle squeeze.   
Niall looked up at him smiling.   
"Hey, I like you."   
Harry smiled stepping closer to him.   
"I like you too, and I'm sorry."   
Niall reached up cupping his face around Harry's neck, pulling him down for a sweet kiss.  
"S'fine ya goober," 

Niall was jolted back to the present when Zayn rapped his knuckles on Niall's desk to get his attention Zayn knelt softly wiping off Niall's tears for him.   
"Babe," Zayn said.   
"Z," Niall cried, his body racked with sobs. 

 

Zayn took him into his arms, whisking him out of the room ignoring the teacher's voice telling them to come back this insant! Zayn ignored her shrill voice and proceeded to Niall take away from the classroom. Before Niall knew they were in the abandonded classroom that only knew about.   
"Ni, please tell me what's wrong." Zayn said soflty.   
"Everything!" NIall dramically waved his arms in the air.   
"Okay," Zayn said slowly, "What would everything be?" 

 

Niall hiccuped,   
"Harold Edward Styles," 

 

Zayn tried to keep his anger on the inside.   
"What did that little fucker do to you?" Zayn growled.   
He failed.

 

Niall snorted,   
"He's ingored me, flirted with some fucking hoe then doesn't mention that he has a boyfriend." 

 

"I'm going to kill him," Zayn actually made a move to stand up but Niall grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. 

"ZayZay, don't leave me please," Zayn hears the lonliness and despersation in Niall's voice and immediately wraps his arms around his best friend. 

 

It's kind of awkward because Niall's halfway laying on his belly, but Zayn didn't care less . His best friend needed him.   
"I'll love you till the end of time. Baby can you see through the tears?" Zayn sung softly into Niall's ear. It was their cheering up song Blue Jeans By Bastille. The pair was hanging out in Niall's room just listening to music when this song came on and it stuck with them. They would sing it each other when the other needed cheering up. Niall gave him a watery smile, and Zayn pecked his lips once. This also wasn't uncommon it didn't make them umcomfortable at all. They were so close that they considered them friendly pecks between friends. 

 

"I love you Ni," Zayn whispered. 

 

Niall smiled, pecking Zayn's lips again for confirment that he did too. 

 

"Ready?" Zayn asked after a quiet thirty minuets.   
"As ready as I'll be," Niall sighed, standing up. 

"How about after school we'll have a Zayn and Niall day hm? Sound okay?" Zayn smiled. 

 

Niall's eyes lit up, ever since he's been with Harry, Niall kind of pushed everything, and everyone aside and made Harry his one and only. 

"Yeah Z, I'd love that." Niall said happily. 

 

Zayn smiled, kissing his temple warmly. 

A/N Innocents turn away. No not Ziall smut ew. Just semi-rape. 

Niall was walking down the hallway, when someone grabbed him and dragged him in the loos. Niall was thrown on the ground and hit his head hard, making him groan and squint his eyes at the fucker that did this.   
"Louis?" Niall gasped. 

 

Louis gave him an evil smile, and he was acompanied by Max as well. 

"Hello Niall," Louis smirked. 

"What the hell do you want?" Niall growled struggling to get to his feet.   
Max kicked him back down again, making Niall wheeze for air. Louis knelt down next to him.   
"You're going to learn a lesson, you fucking piece of shit," Louis snapped his fingers, and Max started punching and kicking him mercilessly. Niall cried out in pain. Curling into himself. Trying to get some protection. Louis raised his hand halting Max, to a stop.   
"Gaurd the door," Louis commanded. Max smirked at Niall and stepped outside the bathroom. Niall could barely see. Louis swiftly pulled down his pants and undid Niall's. Niall yelped and started scrambling away from the bastard. 

"No Louis please, don't," Niall begged. 

 

Louis ignored him, looking at him through hard, cold, icy blue eyes. He tied Niall's hand's together and pulled his legs apart. Niall was sobbing now.   
"L-Louis pl-please stop," He choked out. Louis again ignored him. 

Louis quickly penterated the sobbing blonde. Niall screamed and lurched forward.  
"P-Please Louis!" Niall screamed in pain. 

 

Louis laughed softly.   
"This is what you couldn't do for Harry, ever wonder where he'd go on those night when you would fight? He'd come to me and I'd give him what you couldn't. You left Harry high, horny and dry. A wall would proably give better head than you do. Oh yeah, that blowjob? He was faking the whole time. You were nothing but a fucking, worthless dare to him. You never meant anything. We bet he could make you fall for him and you totally did." Louis said into his ear. Niall gave up, after hearing those heart breaking words from Louis. He let Louis do what he wanted with his body. Why should he care? Niall was worthless just like Louis told him he was. Louis finished off and left Niall, a curled up broken mess on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. Niall sobbed, and felt his stomach lurch and he crawled toward a toilet puking up whatever he had in his stomach at the moment. Niall shakily rinsed his mouth off and gripped the sink to support himself. He glanced in the mirror and didn't even recongize himself. He had a blackeye. And then both of his eyes were puffy and bloodshot and red. Niall gently patted his stomach and winced. Shit Max had gotten him good. Niall sniffled and pulled out his phone. 

NiNi, To Zaynie  
cnt come ovr today. sorry x. 

 

Niall turned off his phone he couldn't let Zayn see him like this. Louis was his fucking boyfriend! So of course Zayn wouldn't believe him. Niall walked to the entrance of the school and ran, well really waddled out to his car and drove to his house. Charlie greeted him at the door. He was the only actual parent Niall had around since the day he was born. See everyone thought, big house nice cars? He must be stuck up Niall really wasn't with his parents never around. They were always doing business in America or someplace that Niall didn't care about. 

 

"Mister Niall!" Charlie gasped. 

 

Niall gave him a weak smile.   
"Hey C," 

 

"Up to your room at once! I shall bring the First-Aid kit," Charlie ushered Niall upstairs. Niall knew better than to argue with Charlie, so he did what he asked quietly. Niall winced on every glass step though. His whole stair case was made to look like it was made out of broken glass. Niall got up to his room/ loft. He punched in the password. Most kids have just regular plain locks on their doors, Niall had a keypad and a fingerprint scanner to his. Niall's room was his sancuary. He designed it all himself, on one side on the room was his gutiar collection, some were really rare. Each one was mounted on the wall holding a speacial place Niall's heart.   
The other sode was his gaming system, which Zayn swore was the only reason why he came over but Niall said it was becuase of Charlie's cooking. He had a master's bathroom, a shower that turned on when you step into it. Niall found no happiness in the expensiveness in any of this though. Back in Ireland they lived in a tiny apartment and then suddenly Maura and Bobby both got promoted and poof! Here they were. Niall hated this house with a passion. It gave people an automactic reason to judge and hate him and then they saw his car and bam! He was suddenly Mr. Popular. He liked Zayn the first that they met, Niall being loud and bubbly, Zayn being dark and mysterious they simply fit together as bestfriends. Everyone assumed that they were dating by the way they interacted with each other. Niall and Zayn ignored them and continued being NiallandZayn. That's the way Niall liked his life. He sighed running a hand through his blonde hair. He didn't want to think about Louis, or Harry. They were fucking assholes and could go fuck each other, that's what they did already right? A wave of fury came over Niall and he screamed out, "FUCK YOU HARRY STYLES. I HATE FECKING YOU!"   
Good thing his room was soundproof so he could say and do whatever he wanted in here and nobody would hear him. A soft knock on the door startled him and Niall quickly strides across the room and opens it.   
Revealing Charlie, with the First-Aid kit and some soup. 

"Off with the clothes, you probably have a fever and clothes aren't helping anything." Charlie ordered. Niall did as he was told, stripping down to his skivvies and slid into bed. 

He laid back as Charlie started to work on him. Charlie dapped on cream to his cuts. Niall winced slightly

 

Charlie wasn't old, he was actually twenty and he had dark hair like Zayn's only instead of a quiff he cut it to be managable. Charlie definatley wasn't ugly. The O'Railey's, Charlie's family, were very popluar in Britain for their life long servitude. Charlie was brought in when he was three years old and was there when Niall was born he was only three years older then Niall. And from when Niall came out Charlie's one order in life was told to him. "Take care of Niall James Horan, die for him if need be." So from then on Charlie had practically raised Niall. Niall didn't know where he'd be without him. Not that Charlie ever needed to know that. 

"Niall," Charlie started to say sternly. 

"Don't, I can't talk about it right now C," Niall said quickly. Charlie sighed and nodded finishing his work on the boy that was so close to his heart. 

Charlie nudged the soup towards him, and said "Eat up, you'll feel alot better if you do," 

 

Niall scooped some out and took a few bites and sat the spoon back down. Charlie started to leave but Niall grabbed his arm.   
"Please," Niall whispered, his voice completely broken and wrecked. Charlie furrowed his eyebrows together and knelt down beside Niall. 

"What do you need Ni?" Charlie asked in a tone he only used on Niall.

"P-please don't leave me a-alone C. I-I'm scared," Niall sobbed. 

Charlie quickly kicked off his shoes and shed his jacket off, sliding into the bed with Niall. Charlie clapped and the lights shut off. In the dark Niall clung to his broad body frame, and cried. Charlie stroked his hair.   
"It's okay Ni, shh baby, nothing can hurt you here," Charlie whispered. Niall soon fell alseep assured Charlie wouldn't go anywhere. One thing about Charlie was that he never broke a promise to his boy. Charlie would do absouletly anything for Niall. He kissed Niall's hair gently and fell into a light slumber. 

 

A/N. Alrighty! this was dedicated to all my readers, or fans giggles and blushes. Shocked it was Louis? Because I sure as hell was! I swear to God I had this all planned out and well, ah my fingers don't ever listen. Mwah! Kisses! X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Alrighty! this was dedicated to all my readers, or fans giggles and blushes. Shocked it was Louis? Because I sure as hell was! I swear to God I had this all planned out and well, ah my fingers don't ever listen. Mwah! Kisses! X.


	11. Not a chapie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter! so sorry

_**guys i'm so sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but you guys get an explaination. Nothing is flowing for this story. Zero, nada. I'm having a huge writers block right now, so you guys can decided whats going to happen. I'll take the best senorios and again I'm so sorry. Lots of love -R. Mwah! kisses!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so just leave comments please and thank you and i'll read them all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I feel so much better about this, sorry if I scared anyone.  
> I thought maybe Narry's drama would continue over the next chapter. Warning: Trigger warning. If you're tigger sinsative please don't read this.I don't want anyone getting hurt. Love X

Niall.

He felt broken empty, like a massive drill had came and ripped out his heart, well drilled out. He felt like he was slowly going insane. See the thing was before Niall had even met Harry, he was slowly falling apart, but now Harry just made everything worse. They hadn't offically broken up yet, but it felt like it. Harry wouldn't touch him, or look at him even. Niall didn't go begging him to either. Niall basically figured Harry was a shit person, and he regretted ever letting him into his heart, because as much as his mind told Niall to get the fuck over him. His heart stubbornly refused to. Niall wanted to punch, and kiss Harry every time he saw him. But he knew that this was only a dare to him, nothing else. Why him though? His mind asked over and over again. Why did he have to fuck up me? I'm not that speacial. Zayn knew that something was going on with Niall, but Niall wouldn't ever tell him. He'd give Zayn a half shrug and pretend like he didn't hear Zayn's endless questions. He was slowly retracting more and more into himself. Wearing bright colors less and less, black, grey, and blue, they showed his heart. He rarely ever slept and when he did nightmares plauged his dreams. He screamed in his room until his voice was hoarse. Slamming his fist against anything, and everything and it felt so good. Niall groaned a little and lifted his head up. He must've fallen alseep on the couch, after watching nothing. His phone buzzed he tiredly pulled it out of his pocket. He saw it was from Louis and groaned again. After their little 'incounter' in the loos, Louis was hellbent on making the blonde's life a living hell. He bullied Niall constantly, when Zayn wasn't around and Max was always there, giving him brusies. Niall winced slightly as he felt a recent one. He had half in mind to just delete whatever Louis had sent him, but his fucking curiousouity got the better of him and Niall hit the message.

 

**Louis.**

**Haz having some fun aha.**

 

 

There was an attachatment, his brain screamed at him, don't look at it Niall. Don't do it. But he hit view anyways, and let out a shout of "FUCK!" And threw his phone across his room in fury.

 

The blonde tore to his bathroom and grabbed his razor, slicing over his skin three times, before he knew what he was even doing. Niall dropped the razor and fell to his knees gripping his wrist tightly. Sobbing loudly. He was going crazy. If you're wondering what the picture it was of Harry, having some girl straddle his waist and they were kissing, or rather sucking each other's faces off. Niall hurridly wrapped his wrist tightly and wiped off all the blood and dashed out the door. He grabbed his Vans and jacket and left. "I"m going to Harry's C!" Niall yelled before stomping out to his Camero and driving across town. He had no clue what he was going to say to Harry, but Niall was going to do something. He arrived at Harry's house getting out and slamming the door and banged on Harry's door until, the devil himself opened the door.

 

"Ni-" Harry started to say, but was cut off by Niall's fist flying into his face. Harry stumbled back in shock and griped his probably broken jaw.

 

"THERE YOU FUCKING PIECE OF UTTER SHIT! I KNOW I WAS JUST A FUCKING GAME TO YOU BUT WHAT YOU DID WAS COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY SICK! I AM A HUMAN BEING BUT NOT THAT YOU WOULD KNOW THAT YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A FUCKING HEART! WAS IT WORTH IT HARRY PLEASE TELL ME, WAS MY HEART A GAME TO YOU? AND TO HAVE LOUIS COME AND F-FUCKING TAKE SOMETHING THAT I CAN'T EVER GET BACK! WELL CONGRATS HAROLD YOU WON! JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Niall screamed at Harry, before rushing away and getting into his car and driving off. Niall felt a tad bit better about what he had told Harry, before Niall realised where he was he was parked in front of Zayn's house.

 

Niall hunched over in his seat, he was exhausted and didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't regret anything that he said to Harry but it still hurt because Niall knew that Harry knew that there was truth behind those words. Harry didn't give a fuck about him, and Niall was going to his best not to let that get to him. He nearly shit himself though when someone rapped on his window. Zayn was smiling down at him, a plate of cookies in his hand. Niall jumped out of the car and into Zayn's arms. "Thanks Z," Niall sighed into his shoulder.

 

Zayn patted his back warmly. "C'mon in, Louis and I just made some cookies."

 

Niall felt his heart stop at Louis's name. "L-Louis is h-here?" he choked out. Real smooth Niall, his brain chided him.

 

Zayn frowned at his reaction, "Yeah, is that a problem?"

 

Niall shook his head very quickly. "N-no, not at all," he lied.

 

Zayn gave him an odd look before saying, "Well you're going to catch a cold out here, so come in,"

 

Niall silently followed Zayn into his house, feeling his heart pound in his chest. He didn't know what Louis was going to do once he saw him. He hoped nothing, but he couldn't exactly be sure.

 

"Mum, Niall's here," Zayn called, Tricia walked out, a smile gracing her features.

 

"Hello Niall, you okay?" Niall gave her a small nod, while his head was screaming, No I'm about to hang out with a guy who beats me up daily!

 

"We'll be watching films," Zayn grabbed his hand and lead him up to his room, where Louis was laying on the bed, flicking through the channels. "Z- I was waiting-Niall?" Louis stopped in mid-sentence. Looking at Zayn with confusion evident on his face. "Yeah, you don't mind right?" Zayn asked. "No, of course not," Louis smirked at Niall. Niall felt his heart beat quicken, and not in the good way either.

 

"We're watching all the Avengers, Ni," Zayn informed him, and flopping on the bed next to Louis. Niall stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Zayn slapped the spot next to him, rolling his eyes amusedly.

 

"Niall that means you too," Niall quickly and laid down behind Zayn away from Louis. He hooked his chin over Zayn's shoulder and let his eyes flutter close. If Zayn knew Niall was falling alseep he didn't mention it. Instead he pulled the blonde closer to him and watched the rest of the movie with Louis. The Irish native felt himself be shook awake and rolled over to the other side.

 

"Fuck off Zayn,"

 

 

Zayn laughed, "C'mon you wanker, Lou went home ages ago and you're being boring,"

 

Niall's eyes opened when he heard that Louis had left. He rolled back over "Louis's gone?"

 

Zayn nodded, "Yeah, now tell me what's going on."

 

Niall sighed and sat up, his back resting on Zayn's head board. "Harry and I, we broke up. He was cheating on me anyways and I just didn't know where else to go." Zayn tilted his lips down, "But you were doing really good I thought,"

"Well, we weren't, we fought all the time and he was always acusing me of cheating on him, and getting jealous. Then Lou-" Niall snapped his mouth close after he realized he had said to much. Zayn pressed himself closer to Niall, "Louis what?"

 

Niall played with his fingers, staring down into his lap. "Niall, did Louis do something to you?" Zayn persisted. Niall brought himself to look in Zayn's concerned brown eyes. He was terrified of what Zayn was going to do if he told him. Niall couldn't lie to Zayn anymore though. "Zayn, promise me you won't say anything until after I'm done," Niall mumbled. "Uh of course," Zayn agreed.

 

"The day I told you I-I couldn't meet up with y-you was because of L-Louis. He and Max dragged me into the bathroom, and M-Max beat me up. And then Louis, he- he," Tears started pouring down Niall's face when he rememebered what Louis had done to him, Zayn wrapped an arm around him.

 

"Just tell me Ni," Zayn whispered into his hair. Niall took a deep breath, "Louis, r-raped me Zayn," There was a long silence, after Niall had uttered those words. Niall nibbled anxiously on his lip waiting for Zayn to say or do something.

 

"He- he what?" Zayn choked out.

 

Niall nodded miserably, tears pushing toward his eyes again. "H-he said that I left Harry high and dry and that I was a dare, to see if Harry would make me fall for him, and I meant nothing to him and he sent a picture of Harry and some girl and I lost it, I went over to Harry's house and told him we were over, and I- Zayn what are ya doing?" Niall aburptly stopped seeing Zayn get up from the bed angrily. "I'm going to go beat the shit out Tomlinson," Zayn growled. Niall leaped up, stopping Zayn before he could reach the bedroom door. "No Zayn! You can't tell him you know!" Niall pressed a hand to his chest.

 

"Niall he bloody raped you! You think I'm going to do nothing?" Zayn yelled.

 

 

"I know what he did Zayn! I have to live with it everyday! But you don't want to jail for the rest of your life do you?" Niall yelled back.

 

"It'll be fucking worth it," Zayn said darkly. "Zayn stop, you don't want your kids to be born in prison do you?" Niall said softly. Zayn sighed, and stepped back from Niall, unclenching his fists slowly, Niall smiled at him. "There see?"

 

Zayn nodded his head, and walked back to Niall. "I'm so sorry Ni, why didn't you just tell me, when it first happened?"

 

Niall rubbed his arm awkwardly, "Well, he was your boyfriend and you really liked him, so I thought you wouldn't um believe me,"

 

"Niall James you're one of the most important people to me. I'd chose you over him any day, and I'm done with him now," Zayn softly.

 

Niall blushed, and shuffled his feet. "Thanks Z,"

 

"Wanna stay the night?" Zayn asked.

 

Niall shook his head, "Can't tonight, Charlie probably be wondering where I'm at by now."

 

"I love you Ni," Zayn drew him in into a hug. Niall sighed into his chest, gripping his shoulders tightly. "I love you too Zayn, and thank you." Niall's voice came out a bit muffled. Zayn gave a fond smile and ruffled Niall's hair playfully. Niall pulled away and pecked Zayn's cheek and left with a small wave over his shoulder. Zayn rubbed, a hand over his face tiredly, how could Louis do that? To his best friend?! Zayn felt sick and deeply disgusted. Nobody touched his Nialler. Before Zayn could reach his bed a wave of dizziness came over him and the room spun, Zayn clutched his head, he let out a strangled yell. "Mum!" Before he blacked out.

 

**< ><><><> **

 

 

When Zayn came to again, he was laying on a bed that wasn't his, Zayn blinked and tried to sit up. His back immediately protested, "Fuck," He groaned. "Zayn sweetie!" His mum's voice reached his ears.

 

 

"Mum, what happened to me?" Zayn looked around at her, his eyes pleading for an explaintion.

 

Tricia sighed and sat down, "Zayn sweetie, everything is fine, but this often happens during pregnancy, you sometimes don't feel well, and the baby, is growing and so your body is naturally reacted to it." She explained, relief flooded Zayn's body. "So, this will happen again?" He asked. Tricia gave a nod, "Only the first couple of months it's bad. Then slowly goes away, it'll only happen a couple times after that." She stroked his cheek softly.

 

 

Tears flooded Zayn's eyes. "I'm so scared Mum, w-what if I-I'm not a good dad? What if they hate me?" Zayn sobbed.

 

 

"Honey, calm down, you learn as you go. Nobody is a perfect parent, you learn something new everyday, and you get better. I rememeber changing your first diaper. God that freaked me out! But as the days passed it got easier, and you'll be a great father Jaan. I know because I raised you right," She kissed his forehead softly. "Thanks Mum, thank you for everything." Zayn held out his arms indicating he wanted a hug.

 

 

Tricia smiled and hugged her son gently. "I'm going to bring you some soup okay?" She pushed his sweaty hair out of his face.

 

Zayn gave a small nod and Tricia pushed herself off the bed to fetch some. Zayn felt better, his mum was amazing and he couldn't take her for granted.

 

**< ><><><> **

 

 

Monday came and Zayn was frantically looking for a baggy shirt to his bump. Even his baggiest sweatshirt clung to his body frame. Zayn frustrated ran a hand through his hair. He had no clue as to what he was going to do, Niall was smaller than him and so that wouldn't help, Zayn sighed reaching for his phone.

 

**Zaynie, To Liam**

**Hey this is going 2 sound weird but can I burrow a sweat shirt pls? X.**

 

Liam responded almost immediately,

 

**Liam, to Zaynie**

**Course! I'll come by and drop it off Xx.**

 

Zayn smiled, Liam was such a good guy, Zayn hopped into the shower after brushing his teeth, cleaning himself espeaically his hair, and hummed a tune under his breath, hopefully this week will better better than his last couple of school, well it was school so it couldn't get any better. Zayn turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist loosely. He plodded into his room seeing Liam there, sitting on his bed, playing on his phone.

 

"You know, there's new thing called knocking," Zayn smiled.

 

Liam licked his lips as he looked at Zayn's dripping body. Zayn blushed and turned slightly to the side.

"You're so beautiful Zayn," Liam whispered, coming up behind him. Zayn shivered slightly and shook his head,

"Stop, your only saying that," Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn's waist tracing his finger right above Zayn's towel.

"I'm not, you're gorgeous," Zayn rolled his eyes, and stepped of Liam's embrace. "You horny little bitch," He grinned when Liam pouted at him. "Now turn around so I can change," Zayn instucted.

Liam smirked, "Zaynie I have one too."

 

"Yes, but I really don't need you to be seeing mine," Zayn rolled his finger in a circle. Liam groaned and did what he was asked, Zayn hurriedly pulled on some boxers and skinnies that were barely even fitting him anymore. Zayn pulled on a black shirt, Liam was still turned around and Zayn smirked, two could play this game. He quietly came up behind Liam and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Besides," Zayn breathed into Liam's ear. "You don't know the things I'd do to you if I saw it," he nibbled on Liam's ear playfully. A low moan escaped the brunet's throat and Zayn grinned and pulled away completely from Liam.

 

"So about that sweatshirt," Zayn smirked.

 

"You're an ass, you know that?" Liam mumbled, blushing brightly.

 

"It's nice, yeah," Zayn reached around and gave it a pat.

 

"Yeah, it is," Liam covered his mouth once he realised he had said that out loud. Zayn laughed, and shoved Liam playfully, "Just go get my sweatshirt you horny little boy," They walked downstairs, Zayn grabbed some cereal and sat down at the table, waiting for Liam. His phone buzzed and Zayn frowned once he saw what it was.

 

**Unknown, to Zayn.**

**Can we meet up its important.**

 

**Zayn,**

**who is this?**

 

**Unknow,**

**harry.**

 

A low growl, escaped Zayn's throat when he saw the reply. Harry actually had the balls to text him after what he had put Niall through? Harry texted him again.

 

**Harry.**

**pls its about Niall.**

 

"Hey Z, what's wrong?" Liam asked walking back into the room, setting his sweatshirt on the table, and sittng across from Zayn.

 

Zayn shook his head letting out a sigh, "Harry wants to talk to me about Niall," "Oh, he called me after Niall had told him they were over and he was crying into the phone, and saying how he had messed everything up, and Niall hated him, and Niall punched him in the face," Liam explained. Zayn snorted, "Good, all he ever did was cause Niall pain and stress. He really liked him, loved even, but yeah Harry screwed up,"

 

Liam nodded, "I know but Zayn I've known Harry since seven, I've never seen him act the way he does when he's with Niall. I know he screwed up, but he's never been in a relationship as serious as his and Niall's. It scares him." Liam explained softly.

Zayn groaned, "Why do you always make sense?" "I'm good at it," Liam shrugged. Zayn sighed and pulled his phone back out.

**Zayn, to Harry.**

**fine after school, dnt make me regret this Styles.**

 

**Harry, to Zayn**

**Thank u so much.**

 

Zayn threw his phone on the table, looking back at Liam. "What about you and Louis? H-how is that going?" Liam asked softly.

Zayn sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Louis and I broke up," "Really?" Liam said a bit to happily. Zayn raised his eyebrows, a slight smile over his lips.

 

Liam blushed, "Well, I mean, oh no? And do you want chocolates? Or ice cream?" Liam smiled. Zayn laughed rolling his eyes and punching Liam's arm.

 

"Shut up! It just wasn't going to work and he did something, else." Zayn's eyes flashed rage at the last part, Liam noticed this of course and said, "What did he do?" he growled protectively.

 

"He raped Niall," Zayn whispered out. There was a heavy silence.

 

"He- he w-what?" Liam stammered out, thinking Zayn had lost his marbles.

Zayn nodded his head, "Niall told me last night and he said Louis told him not to tell anybody, or something worse will happen to him."

Liam was still trying to process Louis, his best friend since kindy, his basically brother doing that to someone. Liam didn't know what to believe. He was going to talk to Louis about this.

"Liam? Are you with me?" Zayn's voice shook him out of his troubling thoughts.

"Y-yeah, just uh shocked I guess," Liam mumbled.

 

"I know exactly how you feel," Zayn responded. Liam looked down at his watch and yelped, they were at least thirty minuets late for school. "Zayn, c'mon we'll talk about this later, alright?" Zayn grabbed Liam's Batman hoodie, it effectively hid his bump and followed Liam out the door.

 

**< ><><<> **

At school things were tense, in the least to say. Zayn and Niall stayed close to each other, Harry kept his distance and Liam and Louis weren't speaking to each other. Zayn rubbed his aching temples, he had just found out that he was failing Maths and now had to make up several missing worksheets. At this point, Zayn honestly did not give two shits about school. He knew when his babies come he'd have to drop out anyways. But he still had to at least pass some of his courses. At lunch things were awkward Liam came and sat with Niall and Zayn while Louis and Harry opted for their old table again. Zayn was bitter to see Louis welcomed back with open arms. They were fake, as Louis had said to him. Just as fake as Louis himself.

 

"So what's the deal with you to? You back together yet?" Niall asked. Liam and Zayn glanced at each other, they hadn't talked about it at all. Yes, they did some things that normal couples did, but were they back together?

"Um, we're seeing how things go for now," Zayn finally answered rubbing the back of his neck. Liam smiled happy with answer and scooted closer to Zayn. Niall nodded, glancing over at Harry, he saw to his surprise Harry was looking right back at him. Niall quickly turned around again. It was still painful to Niall, to fresh in his bleeding heart. Much to his great surprise Harry was making his way over to him. Niall didn't say anything was Harry made his way over, neither did Harry. But much to his great surprise and everyone else's Harry cupped Niall's cheek placing his forehead on his. His fingers grazed over Niall's snowflake white cheeks, as if playing a melody on a piano.

 

Harry's peircing green eyes looked into his blue ones, as if looking into his soul. "I love you Niall so much, it hurts to breath when you're not with me. Fuck, when you left me a part of me died. I know what Lois told you, but none of that was true. I want to be with you. I know I'm not good for you, but you're the light in my life, I know who I am when I'm with you, you make into the person I want to be. You're saving me Niall, from myself, I'm a monster for inflecting all this pain on you. And you deserve to be with someone who can make you happy all the time. Not a monster like me, and for the pain that I've cause you Ni, I'm truly sorry. But you're my world Niall James Horan and I love you and always will."

 

Tears built up all through Harry's speech and Harry gently thumbed them away. "Even now I'm causing you pain baby, angel, I'm so so-" Harry couldn't talk anymore because Niall shut him up with his lips.

 

"Harry Edward Styles, no matter what you do. You're it for me baby, you're the only one for me," Niall smiled kissing the tip of his nose gently. Harry smiled burrying his face into the crook of Niall's neck.

 

"Wanna get outta of here?" Niall whispered. Harry eargly nodded, and they left hand and hand and no one saw them ever again.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N :  
> Ha kidding, kidding. *hides behind Harry's body and chuckles nervously*  
> H-hey guys. Sorry about that mental break down. Miss me? It's okay if you didn't. I'm saying right now you guys are amazing! Espeaically @dylan and @TiiRawr for giving me these ideas I hope I did you justice, extra kisses and cookies for you! You go! Gleen Coco! Anyways rambling sorry, just thanking everyone for leaving kudos and commenting! Narry bless you all! Mwah! Kisses!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new charactor

Louis.   
Being slammed against the wall, wasn't the way he pictured his day beginning. But Liam was there baring his teeth at him, and frankly Louis was a little   
scared, he's never seen Liam this angry ever. Except that time when he said Toy Story was stupid, but that didn't matter at the moment.

 

"Yes?" Louis sighed. Looking into Liam's furious brown eyes.

 

"Why did you do it?" Liam asked. 

"Do what Liam? I've done alot of shit," Louis asked, his voice not amused. 

 

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about," Liam growled.

 

"Horan?" Louis dead panned. 

"Louis, why would you do that? Please tell me you didn't," Liam pleaded with him. 

 

Louis pushed Liam's arms off of him,   
"You don't anything Liam, you don't understand at all," Louis snapped. 

"Then help me understand why, you're my best mate, Lou," Liam said softly. 

 

"I'm not obviously, I know you kissed Zayn, hell I know he's wearing your sweatshirt. he broke up with me yes, I know what I did was utterly disgusting, and I know Zayn hates me, but nobody understands, nobody bothered to ask," Louis snapped. 

 

"Well why did you?" Liam said in furstration. 

 

"He would've killed me if I didn't hurt someone close to Zayn, Liam I can't tell you his name, I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me." Louis whispered. 

Liam's eyes darkened,   
"Are you saying Max put you up to this?" 

 

Louis blew out a breath,   
"Li, please tell the boys and- and Zayn I'm sorry, and Niall espeacially that I am," wiht that he left Liam more confused then before. 

 

When Louis was dragged into a classroom, he was seriously getting annoyed with people pushing and pulling at him. He shrank back a little when he saw who was in the room with him. 

"Max told me you did it. I'm proud of you Louis, I honestly didn't think you'd have the guts to," Her voice purred. Louis clenched his fists tightly at his sides.   
"Hurting people I care about isn't something to be proud of, now will you please leave Zayn alone?" He asked through gritted teeth. 

 

"No, I think not, Zayn's going to be mine." She put simply. 

"He's gay," Louis pointed out, as if she didn't know that. 

"Louis," she said sweetly, "We've been through this, he'll forget all about Liam, once he knows about his past and come running straight to me," 

Louis was running low on options,  
"How do you know if Liam has told him or not?" 

She snorted,   
"Please, and my source says he hasn't so once Zayn realizes what Liam has done, and is doing he'll want nothing to do with him." 

 

How the hell did she know what Liam? Nobody knew, except him and Harry.   
"You're going to help me, you're going to drive Zayn Malik into my arms." 

"What if I don't?" Louis snapped. 

"Then I'll everyone that he's pregnant," she grinned evilly, and Louis's face paled. That's it, he couldn't do anything else. She had massive leverage over him, that she could dangle in front of him and wtach as he writhed on her hook. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Zayn as long as he could. Zayn might not realize it but Louis loved him with every thing he had and he was doing this for him. He knew when he took Niall's virginity that he was over. He knew that Niall would end up telling Zayn and Zayn would hate him. Louis knew no matter how long they dated, his children then Niall would come before him. Louis just really hopes he can make it with Liam, he didn't want Zayn to suffer anymore than he had to. He didn't deserve that, no one did. But this was fucking real life not some cheesy fairy tale with a happy ending for him. Louis knew he wouldn't get a happy ending at least not here. Not right now, he turned his attetion back on the girl he hated so much.

"Fine, what do you need?" Louis said in defeat. 

"Pictures, lots and lots of pictures," Was the only answer for him. 

~*~*~*~

Louis nibbled on his lip anxiously waiting for the last student to dribble out of school. She told him that she had left a window open for him, at the gym. Louis climbed it with ease and set to work on his task. He taped the pictures of Liam to nearly every locker, and to the walls and up in the bathroom. The Doncastor boy wiped his eyes, as he looked at what he had done. He was slowly losing all of his friends, Liam would never forgive him for this ever. He realized that's what she wanted, she wanted him alone and Liam heart broken. But in a way they both were protecting Zayn, no matter how sick and twisted his way was. Louis didn't sleep at all that night, he was to busy thinking about if Liam was going to kill him or not. He probably was, Louis decided. He rolled around on his bed, silently sobbing. In the morning he rolled out of bed and into his shower, throwing on some seats. He debated if he should actually go to school or not, but he had to face Liam and Harry, and oh god Zayn. He paced anxiously until he felt like his legs were going to come off. No sense of waiting around, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He already noticed the crowd on the steps and stepped out of his car. This was going to be shit. Louis pushed throgh the crowd, trying to find Liam. 

"Louis," A voice hissed in his ear. Louis gulped, seeing Liam standing there, Liam's face looked broken and betrayed and furious. 

"H-how could you? I-I thought I could trust you," Liam's voice cracked. Sending Louis's heart straight through to the floor and shattering it. He knew there was no way that he could ever be expected to be forgiven for this. Not in a million years.

 

The pictures were of Liam, doing his weekend job. There were ones of him up on the pole, him in his costumes, and him giving men and women lap dances. Louis had even put up the most mortifying picture of Liam blowing a dude.  
Liam was a stripper, he never was proud of it. Selling his body for sex, lust and need. He needed the money badly, trying to keep his home in one piece. His mum did drugs and never worked a day in her life, his dad? Ha, laughable concept. His father took off the moment that he found out his mum had gotten pregnant with Liam at 19, not much different, Louis thought bitterly like mother like son. But unlike his mum he was going to step up and actually take care of his children. He never told anyone about his parents, thats why when Tricia had talked to his mum about argreeing to buy a flat she said yes, she was high off her ass and didn't have a clue to what she was agreeing to. Louis knew Liam was going to pay for the flat they bought with his own money that he had made from doing his job.

Harry and Louis didn't know until they had followed him one night to the club. They were astounded to see what Liam was doing on stage, and Louis rememebers Liam begging them not to tell anyone about it. They had promised, and now Louis had broken that, just like he had with everything else.

The shorted lad looked at the ground shuffling his feet, he didn't actually have the balls to look Liam in the eye, because he knew if he did, he would break and tell him everything. Louis couldn't afford that to happen, not when so much was at stake. Liam shook him hard, almost sending him flying back into the lockers.   
"Answer me dammit,"

"What's going on here?" Mr. Higgins asked, the crowd scatterd leaving Louis and Liam standing there. 

"Payne, explain this now," Mr. H growled after looking at the pictures. 

"I," Liam seemed lost for words. 

 

"I'm going to call your parents and tell them about this, you have a week in suspention. This is not a funny joke at all," Mr. Higgins fumed.

 

"OK," Liam whispered, looking down at the ground. 

"As for you Mr.Tomlinson, chose your friends wisely," He gave a pointed looked at Liam with that the principal walked away.

"Liam I-" Louis started to say, Liam cut him off furiously, . 

" Fuck you Louis! Do you have think about anyone but yourself? I have to go and find Zayn and hopefully he'll even come near me after this! I-I fucking hate you Tomlnson!" Liam yelled and turned and ran out of the building. 

Tears welled in Louis's eyes, he lost everyone. Everyone he cared about and loved, he left out a muffled sob, hung his head and headed to his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N i felt like this was crap, but that's just me. Comments? Who do you think the mystery girl was? Mwah! Kisses!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N there has been a serious major draught in smut. So some smutty Narry.

Harry.   
He was glad that Niall's room was sound proof, because if Charlie had heard his screams, that wouldn't have ended well. Niall grinned at him through lust blown eyes, bobbing his head down on Harry's cock. 

"N-Niall," Harry gasped, before shooting his cum down Niall's throat, Niall humed around the base of his overly senstative dick. 

 

Niall pulled away, connecting their lips. Harry craddled the back of Niall's head lovingly.   
"C'mon wanna take care of you," Harry mumbled. 

Niall whimpered feeling the hand that was holding his hip reach aorund and finger him open. He threw his head back with a loud moan.   
"Oh, my god Haz," 

Harry slipped another digit stretching them away from each other.   
Niall rocked back on his fingers,   
"Shit, right there Haz," his accent thickened with lust and want. 

Harry flipped them over, so he was underneath Niall and Niall was on his lap. Niall put a hand to his chest bouncing up and down, Harry clentched his eyes shut, because his blonde was so tight. and he was surrounded by Niall's heat. Harry started snapping his hips more up into him. He knew he had struck gold when Niall let a scream tear out of his chest. 

"Fuck Harry!" 

Harry ran his hands up Niall's sides and thrusted again.   
Niall got one of his hands tangled into Harry's hair.

"H-Harry, I'm gonna shit Harry," Niall groaned throwing his head back on his shoulder, cum shot across his chest and their tangled legs. Harry and Niall were panting, but Niall hadn't had enough of Harry. He gently pulled himself out of Harry, turning around and lifitng up Harry hips. He licked his lips, seeing Harry's hole. He bent down sucking on it, before fucking Harry up with his tongue. He loved the way that Harry's thighs clenched around his head. Niall slipped in a finger, and Harry let out a low moan, his body shaking.

"Please," Harry panted.   
Niall lifted an eyebrow up at him,   
"Please daddy," Harry whimpered. 

 

"Want me to fuck you princess?" Niall murmured above his belly button. 

 

Harry nodded letting a broken sob, Niall shushed him, fliping him over on his stomach 

He knew Harry was still paritally lose, so he gently rocked his hard into Harry.   
Harry writhed on the bed under him, his fingers clutching the devout so tight, Niall thought he was going to ripe it, much to his delight.

"Oh god daddy," Harry moaned rocking with Niall's hips, a sob escaping his throat. Niall pressed a kiss into the base of Harry throat leaving a mark there. 

Niall snapped his hips down meeting one of Harry's thrusts. Niall growled when he saw Harry trying to jack himself off, and got off of him. Harry looked around bewildred at him, and Niall came back with cuffs in his hands. He hooked Harry's wrists onto the the head board. Leaving him powerless. 

"I'm going to make you cum," Niall growled into his ear, he thrusted into Harry setting at a brutal pace and kept hitting his tight bundle of muscles.

 

"Daddy!" Harry screamed cumming for the fifth time that day. 

"That's right cum for daddy," Niall growled into his ear. 

He kissed Harry's back muscles, and up his spin, before realeasing him from the hand cuffs. 

 

Niall tiredly carried Harry over to his white couch and laid them down spooning him from behind. 

"I'm taking you out on a proper date tomorrow," Harry hummed lacing their fingers together. 

Niall kissed his neck in reply, gently licking over a love bite. 

 

"Love you boo," Harry whispered,

"Love you," Niall answered back in return. 

They fell asleep leg and arms entwined with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwah! Kisses!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N examns this week. They are literally bitches, then break, so it won't be until next year i'll update. And so happy early New Years. crossing fingers for a Narry kiss. But I'm trying to get a good grip back on this story. I feel like it isn't going where I want it. Oh, and big news, I'm making a squel to this book, I kinda figured everyone would want to know about zayn's life with the kids right? But that won't be until a bit. Anyways, mwah! Kisses! now read my lovelies. PS imporant end note!

Zayn.  
To say he was shocked, was probably an under estimatment. He was seriously in shock, confused, a little bit angry. Why didn't Liam just tell him? Zayn felt like he kinda deserved to know, why didn't Liam just trust him? Hasn't he proved it time and time again that he could trust him? Zayn sighed, currently he was sitting at the Cafe, waiting for Liam to show up. He couldn't believe Louis did that to his own best mate, well no actually he could, believe Louis could, because thats the exact type of thing that Louis would do for a laugh. A knuckle rapping on the table got his attetenion, he looked up seeing Liam, standing there his body soaping wet, and he was shivering. Zayn jumped up,

"What the hell happened to you?" He demanded, sitting Liam down in a chair, and rubbing his shoulders, he caught an eye of a waiter and waved him over.   
"What can I do for you sir?" He asked eyeing Liam's wet body. 

"Can I have some towels please and a large hot chocolate?" Zayn gave him a dazzling smile, 

"Of course, coming right up!" The man hurried away, Zayn kept rubbing Liam's shoulers trying to circulate some warmth flowing through them. 

"Z-Zayn, y-you didn't have to d-do that," Liam's teeth chattered, 

"Hush, now what happened to you?" Zayn asked, Liam leaned into the touch, shivering. Where was his damn towel? And hot chocolate? 

"Well, these guys came up to me, right after school, and I guess they were Christians or something, becuase they were like 'you'll burn in hell for your sins!' and then dumped buckets of ice water on me, I pushed them away and had the car's heat up full blast but as you can see it clearly didn't work," Liam gave a dry laugh. Zayn angered at people dumping water on his Liam, because isn't Jesus about spreading love and all that shit? 

"Here you go, some towels and hot chocolate," He gave them to Zayn and hurried off again. Zayn started toweling Liam off, briskly and rubbed at his short brown hair. Liam relaxed into the touch, letting his head go where ever Zayn's hands took it. 

 

"Thanks Zaynie," Liam sighed tiredly. 

 

"You would've done the same for me," Zayn answered, easily. 

 

Liam nodded, smiling at him a little bit. 

 

"So, I'm guessing you want to talk about today?" Liam suddenly asked. 

"Well, I mean if you want to," Zayn sputtered taken back that Liam had gotten to the point to so quickly. 

Liam sighed,   
"When I was about 16, my mum decided she didn't want to take care of me anymore, she slowly became more and more concerned about herself and what guy she was gonna fuck,"   
Zayn winced, and took Liam's hand, giving him a gentle squeeze, and Liam returned it and continued.   
"For a while, I was holding out hope that she'd come back to me, and actually be a mom, but nothing ever changed, every night was the same, she'd go out drink, and bring a guy home. I realised I'd have to care for myself and the bills weren't going to pay themselves, so I started out as a waiter, it barely brought anything in, but it kept us with a roof on our heads, then a night that I was walking home, I saw the club Funky Budda and went in. When I first saw what was exactly going on, I wanted to leave but then I sae the money the guys were getting on stage and went to talk to the manager. He at first didn't even believe that I wanted to do this, but I begged and he give in.   
It took about three months of training to get my body just right, then another six weeks of doing routines, and practicing with other dancers. I finally made it to the stage and it just came naturally to me, people pay more for a young body, then an old one. When I got my tips from that first night, I decided I'd keep the job. But Zayn," Liam looked Zayn straight in the eyes, rubbing his hand gently. 

 

"You gotta know babe, that I don't want this, it makes me fucking sick that people just use my body for their own needs, and want. I was going to quit, after we bought a flat and actually go find a real job, because I don't want to raise our kids as a stripper, I want to actually hold them and let them be the only ones who touch me, fuck I mean I want us- this," Liam gestured between them,   
"As a family, as a whole, becauase I can't see my life without you Zayn Malik, and the reason I didn't tell you all this before because I didn't want you to hate me, or be digusted with me, it's not like I didn't trust you, because I do!"Liam took a deep breath, taking a sip of his drink, waiting for Zayn to say something. It was a lot a process, that people touched and rubbed on someone you geniuely cared for. And had feelings for.

 

"Liam, I'm not gonna lie, it bothers me that people want you, and have sex with you, but I'm just glad you told me, about it, and I want it to,"   
Zayn smiled at Liam. Liam looked bewildered.

"You want to become a stripper? Hell no Zayn! Over my fucking dead body!" 

Zayn let out a laugh,   
"No! You idiot, I meant I want the life with us as a family too, I-I do Liam," He blushed, 

 

Liam's fingers wrapped around his chin, making him look him in the eyes. Liam searched for signs of lying, doubting or anything but he didn't fnd any. 

"Y-you're s-serious?" He stammered, Zayn nodded before closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together, this was diferent last kisses beacuse, this was them starting the life together that they both wanted. Liam cupped Zayn's cheek, smiling into the kiss, because Zayn made him feel like he was at home, right where he belonged in his arms. 

 

Liam pulled back first, smiling at Zayn,   
"So does this make us boyfriends?" 

 

Zayn sighed dramaically,   
"Well, I guess," He smiled at Liam interwining their fingers, tightly. 

"Do you know, that the spaces between your fingers are the weakest part of your body?" Liam asked giving his hand a squeeze. 

 

"Guess I'm glad I have my rock then," Zayn remarked, swiping the pad of his thumb over Liam's hand. Liam blushed, biting his lip. 

"I'm not leaving you ever again Zayn, that's a promise I'm keeping," Liam said seriously. 

 

"Liam, even if you do leave, I'm not saying you will," Zayn added hastedly, seeing Liam's face "But if you did, you wuldn't be just leaving me, you'd be leaving them, as well." Zayn gestured down to his stomach, 

 

"I know, and that's never going to happen. I'm here to stay," Liam pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. 

Zayn smiled,   
"C'mon I want to cuddle with you," 

 

He pulled Liam up from his seat after throwing money down on the table and leading Liam out of the resturante. They weren't aware of the camera taking pictures of them, or the fact they were being recorded at the very second either. 

 

When Liam and Zayn got to school, the next day people immediately started whispering and pointing at Zayn. They started to surrounded him and Liam, yelling things at them, making Zayn flinch and shrink back into Liam.

 

"Heard he's knocked up," 

 

"By you Liam!" 

"Ew, the fag is pregnant?" 

"You fucking freak!" Someone pushed him and Zayn stumbled into Liam, who wrapped an arm around his waist. 

 

Zayn's amber eyes darted back to Liam, he had a cold expression on his face, and he partially stood in front of Zayn protectively. 

"Liam," Zayn gripped his arm. 

Liam turned and looked at him,   
"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise," 

"Liam, I-I'm scared w-what if they, h-hurt the b-babies?" Zayn mumbled out. 

 

Liam growled at this and pressed his forehead to Zayn's, holding onto his waist tightly.   
"Z, over my dead fucking body will they come near you. They even think about touching you and I swear there'll be hell to pay," He spun around facing the jeering crowd.   
"You fuckers hear that? You touch one hair on his head and I'll find you and trust me, it won't be pretty," 

Harry and Niall made their way through the crowd, Niall instantly going to Zayn's side while Harry stood with Liam, as if they were guards.   
Niall rubbed his shoulders gently,   
"Z, everything is going to be okay, nothing will happen, you have each of us in yoour classes so they won't even come near you," 

 

Zayn took deep breaths, it wasn't the fact that everyone had found out about him that was scaring him. It was what would people do once they found out? People were cruel at his school, they never like abnormality, Zayn didn't want them touching him, he had people to think about and protect inside of him, and he'll be damned if people think they can just walk all over him. 

Zayn wrapped his arms around his stomach self-consciencely.   
"Everything will be fine ZayZay," Niall wrapped him up in a hug. 

 

Zayn hooked his forehead on Niall's shoulders, trembling slightly.   
Niall held him close, for a couple of seconds. 

"Here," He gave Zayn over to Liam. Zayn calmed instantly at Liam's fimilar scent filling his nose, Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam's waist, pulling him closer to him, Liam had basically wrapped himself around the raven haired boy, 

 

"Zaynie I'm not going to let them touch you, I promise," Liam whispered into his ear, kissing it lightly. 

 

Zayn nodded hooking his fingers through Liam's belt loops.   
"I- just I can't-" He took a deep breath, molding his lips to Liam's. That helped him calm down instantly, Liam smiling stroked his hair, with one hand, and holding his boy in the other. Liam pulled back resting his forehead on Zayn's looking straight into his eyes, making Zayn shiver in the good way. 

 

"You have one of us in each of your classes, so they won't come near you okay?" Liam whispered, holding his waist tightly. 

"What about you?" Zayn mumbled, 

Liam rolled his eyes and flexed his muscles.   
"I'll be fine baby, I'll see you at lunch okay?" 

 

"Okay Li, and thank you." Zayn laid his head on Liam's chest, nuzzling into it slightly, 

"Welcome Jaan." 

 

All through the day, Zayn was on edge, sometimes people would shove him into the lockers and other times, they'd insult him, saying 

 

"Freak," 

"Fag, that got knocked, typical." 

"Just stay away, I don't want to catch your disease."

The only thing that kept Zayn going through the day was that he'd see Liam at lunch and that kept him sane.   
At lunch, Zayn practically threw himself into Liam's arms earning a chuckle from Niall and Harry, and a kiss from Liam. Zayn sighed, settling back against his chest, and closed his eyes tiredly. 

 

"You okay baby?" Liam ran his fingers through Zayn's raven hair, scraping his scalp gently, Zayn nearly purred but then stopped himself because he wasn't a damn cat. 

 

"Yeah, just stressed," Zayn answered. 

 

"You know there are ways of relieving stress," Liam grinned. Stroking his hip once. Pressing his lips to Zayn's neck. Leaving small kisses there. Zayn shuddered and pushed Liam away.

"Liam, I know exactly what you're thinking, and no." Zayn mumbled, his eyes half shut. 

 

Liam pouted,   
"But Zaynie," 

 

"But LiLi," Zayn countered, reaching around for his food. 

 

Liam started to say something else, when a large comontion got his attention. Liam craned his neck to see Louis wrestling some guy to the guy. Louis swung his fist back, hitting the guy square in the face. 

 

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU TOUCH HIM AND I'LL KILL YOU!" 

 

Liam shot to his feet, hurrying over to where Louis was, pulling him off of, now he could see Derek, supporting a bloody nose. 

"Louis, what the hell man?" Liam hissed into his ear. 

 

"Liam, he- he was talking shit about Zayn and- why do you care?" Louis stopped and looked at him with ginuine suprise. Liam winced, and rubbed the back of his neck, a bit uncomfortable now. 

 

"Well, I- becauase you're my best mate, still and-" Liam was cut off by Louis flinging his arms around him and hugging him tightly. Liam gasped and patted his back awkwardly. 

 

"Okay, okay Louis, I'm not gay for you man." Liam joked, trying to push him off. 

 

Louis got off of him, grinning slightly.   
"I want to- to talk to the other boys and tell them why I've acting like this, if thats okay," Louis shuffled his feet, a little bit.

 

Liam tensed, "I'll ask them, but I'm making no promises alright? Harry and Niall just got back to together and I'm not sure if Harry will talk to you." At this Louis looked crestfallen, So Liam quickly added,   
"But I'll talk to him mate, I know how much you miss your Hazza," Liam joked. 

 

Louis snorted, and shoved him lightly.   
"Shut up Li, but yeah I do actually, and I need to talk to Niall, and apologize." Louis rubbed his arm, shuffling his TOMS. 

"I'll try Lou, just be careful alright? No more fighting okay?" Liam rubbed his chin, smiling at the older one. 

 

Louis grinned, and laughed,   
"They just can't handle all this," He snapped his fingers. Liam laughed, shaking his head, before walking away. 

 

The other boys, looked at Liam for an explaination once he sat down.   
"So," Harry prompted. Glaring in Louis' direction.

 

"Well, he wants a chance to explain himself, and-" 

Harry cut him off furiously,   
"Explain?! He has nothing to explain! Except for the fact he was an utter and complete dick! He got his chance, and well the door is fucking closed! I'm not ever speaking to him again! He's not my mate and definately not my best friend, I can't even fucking look at him,"

Liam heard a whimper behind him and saw Louis standing there, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Lou-" Liam started to say, but the Doncastor boy turned and fled. 

"Bril, Haz," Liam said dryly. 

"Well its the truth!" Harry snapped,

Liam sighed, pressing a hand to his eyes. 

"Maybe, we should," Zayn said slowly, making Liam look at him. Zayn shrugged,   
"Yeah, it pisses me off to no end about what he did to Niall, but in the time that we dated, he wasn't like this and I do want to know why," Zayn shrugged again, looking around at Niall. The tips of Niall's ears turned red when he saw everyone looking at him, because really it was all up to him. 

 

"Baby, you don't have to do this, you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to," Harry said stroking his cheek. 

 

Niall took a deep breath,   
"Well, I do want to know, but I want you there with me Haz," Niall pecked Harry's cheek once. 

 

"Fine, I'm doing this for you, not him." Harry kissed his forehead. 

 

"I'll go tell Louis, we'll meet up at Haz's house after school yeah?"   
Liam stood, before leaning down and kissing Zayn's lips softly. 

 

Zayn blushed,   
"What was that for?" 

 

Liam smiled at him, running his finger tips over his cheek bones.   
"For being with me,"

 

Zayn blushed some more, and pushed him away playfully,   
"Oh, Liam you big sap." 

 

Liam pouted,   
"There goes the moment," 

 

Zayn snorted,   
"Out the door, yup." 

 

Liam rolled his eyes, kissing Zayn's hair.  
"I could still help you get rid of the stress babe," He said cheekily into his ear. 

 

Zayn smirked,   
"Maybe I'll take you up on it," 

 

Liam's eyes lighted up,   
"Really?" 

 

Zayn bit his lip, and stroked Liam's thigh getting closer to his crotch making Liam's breath hitch. It seemed like he knew what he was doing to Liam, and nodded his head.  
"Really, baby now go before you're late." 

 

Liam grinned, and made his way to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> some sexual Ziam there and some Lilo. over 2k hits you guys!!!! I never expected for people to like this story so much!   
> story time I heard today some asshole go, "well homos are going to hell anyways," and i said to him, "shut up, you asshole at least they're happy with who their with. And shut the hell up because who they like doesn't affect you and you have no room to judge them, "   
> So don't let anyone make you feel bad about who or what you like, because you are a person, and you deserve happiness. Mwah! Kisses! -R


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N well, i gotten people asking for a Louis healing chapter, and don't worry this is it. I really hate myself for putting Louis through all this, and you get to see who the psycho is! I was going to keep her through out the story, but i looked at it and she just doesn't fit. And i really want you guys to know that your comments mean the world to me! They really do. So keep em coming! Xx.

Louis.   
He was nervous, like extremely, nervous, for meeting the boys. He knew that Harry didn't like him, and that hurt alot, because Harry, was his Hazza since kindie. He wanted to prove to Harry and to the other boys that, they could trust him again. Louis didn't show it, biut he needed his friends, they were his everything and knowing they didn't trust him hurt like hell. But first he had to go and see her. Louis gulped, wringing his hands together, before knocking on her door. She opened the door sneering at him. Her green eyes flashing dangerously at him. 

 

"Tomlinson," She spat out distastfully. 

 

Louis took a deep breath,   
"I'm not doing this anymore Jade," 

 

Jade smirked a little leaning on her door frame causually.   
"What? Be a little snitch anymore? You know what I could do-" 

 

"See the thing is that, Jade everyone already knows about Zayn, you probably had one of your fucking minions or whatever but I'm fucking done with you, this, they mean more to me than you ever will. So if you ever try anything again I will call the cops and have you aressted for attempted murder. So bye bitch." Louis turned saisfied, and walked away. 

"I could ruin you Tomlinson!" She screamed after him. 

 

"Yeah, still don't give a fuck." He yelled back, raising his middle finger without turning around, and kept walking to his car. 

Louis got into his car, before pumping his fist, that was easily the best thing he's done in a while for himself, and everybody around him, that he loved. Now all he had to do was get the boys to listen to him, and Louis prayed that they did, becuase he needs them they were his family, away from his family. Louis nervously drove to Harry's house, chewing on his lip the whole time, what if senerios were playing in his head and none were all that cheerful. Louis turned off his car, and made his way to Harry's front door, before he could knock it swung open, revealing Harry glaring at him. 

 

Louis gulped,   
"Hi," he squeaked out. 

 

Harry glared at him some more, clenching his jaw tightly.   
'We're in the den," He turned around, leaving Louis to scramble in after him. He quickly shut the door, and followed Harry to the den it was dead silent, Louis clasped his hands together, biting his lip. Harry was practially shielding Niall from him, Liam looked curious and Zayn looked indifferent. 

 

"Well, I'm not waiting all damn day," Harry snapped, making Louis jump, Liam shushed and looked around at Louis. 

"When you're ready Lou," Liam smiled at him. Louis realised why he liked Liam so much no matter how mad he was at you, he'd give you a chance to explain yourself, to him. Louis quickly sucked in a breath, before starting. 

"Well, at the beginning of the school year, at the party I held, I met this girl, her name is J-Jade, and she saw Liam and Zayn,dancing together, she spiked my drink in order to get me to talk and I told her everything, about the dare between us and how Liam had to sleep with Zayn. I got so shit faced I didn't remember anything, until that morning, she texted me saying that, in order to keep all my friends safe, I had to do exactly whay she told me to." Louis pursed his lips together remembering that.   
"Anyways, for a few weeks every thing was good, but I guess she decided she wanted Zayn and no one else could have him. So she threatened to tell the whole school about Liam, and Zayn unless I told Max, about them. Max, found out, and he was going to make your lives living hell. He already did that with Liam, and making you humliate Zayn in public, that's why I was so surprised that day, because I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt you Zayn. Then the c-car accident," Louis blew out a breath. Looking over at Harry and Niall, tears bright in his eyes, but he wasn't going to cry yet. 

"That wasn't really an accident, she had planned on killing you guys off, particually Niall, because she knew how close you are with Zayn. I couldn't do anything to stop it, fuck I'm so sorry. Your deaths would've been my fault." Louis wiped away a tear angrily. 

"So, when Zayn was not talking to Liam, she said it was my chance to get close to Zayn, and found out, stuff about him, I already knew you were pregnant, Liam already told me, but I didn't tell her that yet,-"

 

"Wait, so the whole time, you were acting like you liked me?" Hurt was clear in Zayn's voice and he shrunk back against Liam. 

Louis quickly shook his head,   
"No, that was all real! I swear, but I knew you liked Liam, and I knew I wasn't ever going to come close to what you guys had, so I did my best to keep you away from her, trying to act like a couple so she'd get the fact that you were gay, but that just made her more determind, to get you. When I went to your appointment, that one day, I didn't know that someone was following us, which I should have realised that!" Louis yelled, smacking his fist into his palm angrily, making them jump. 

 

"Sorry, when she found out that Zayn was pregant, she had me, I couldn't do anything about it. She told me to go and hurt Niall, because she knew that Zayn would believe Niall over me in an instant. W-when I had to- to rape Niall, I was done, I didn't want any part of it anymore. I couldn't stand hurting everyone around me. Niall," He turned and looked at the blonde. 

 

"Niall, I'm so sorry, I know that doesn't even begin to make up what I did to you, and I'm so fucking sorry, that I took something away from you that you can never get back, I didn't want you to lose your virginity that way, it should be special, and that was anything but, and I know you hate me, shit I hate me, but I just want you know that I did not enjoy any second of that, and it makes me sick what I did. I-I just- she wanted me to kill you! And I wasn't going to do that, Jade knows what I did to you and she promised me that after I was done. I'm so sorry Niall, I really really am." Louis ran a hand through his hair, once, staring the ground in shame. 

 

"Louis, mate," Niall's soft voice carried over to him. Louis looked up at him, fear etched arcoss his face.

 

"I'm not saying I'm forgiving you right away, but I need time okay?" Niall said, a smile hinting over his lips. Louis gave him one in return.   
"I- fuck, I don't deserve that, but thank you Niall thank you so much!" Louis breathed out. 

 

Niall nodded his head at him, Liam cleared his throat,   
"What about the pictures then hm?" 

 

Louis winced, rubbing the back of his neck.   
"She fucking lied to me. I don't even know how she found out about you Li, I promise I never even told her that, she said if I didn't put up those pictures, she'd- she'd kill you Li, and so I did. Now she thinks that you hate each other, and she can finally have Zayn. But I told her I was done right before I came here. I told her that, I was offically and throughly done with her crazy assed bullshit, and that I didn't care what she did to me. I-I know I'm asking for alot, but if you guys could find some way to forgive me, I know I don't deserve it, but I am sorry that you all had to go through that all because of me, but just so you know I did it to protect you all, you guys are my family." Tears finally started flowing down his face, and Louis hung his head not wanting them to see. 

 

"Fuck Lou, why didn't you just bloody tell us? That you've been going through this shit alone?" Harry pulled him into a hug. Louis gasped startled at the contact. 

 

He burried his face into Harry's shoulder, sobbing out all the emotions that he had kept held back.   
"I'm sorry," He managed to say. 

 

Liam came up and hugged him, tightly as well,   
"You know we could never stop loving you, Tomo," 

 

Louis cried harder at the fimilar nickname, that hadn't been used in so long.  
"Okay, stop, you're making me all wet," Harry joked, pushing him away lightly. 

 

Louis gave a watery laugh, wiping his eyes, Zayn came up to him.   
"You did all that to protect me?" Zayn murmurmed. 

 

Louis nodded slowly,   
"I- yes I did, Zayn," Louis blushed, 

Zayn crushed him into a hug,   
"Thank you," 

 

Louis sighed wrapping his hands around him.   
"Welcome,"

"So she is not going to touch Zayn anymore?" Liam asked after Louis and Zayn were done hugging. 

 

Louis nodded, firmly.   
"I know she won't because I threatned to call the cops, on her ass if she did anything ever again." 

They all grinned at him,   
"Sass master is back," Harry laughed. 

 

"You know it babe," Louis smiled. 

 

"Well, since we're all here, wanna have a movie night?" Liam offered, slinging his aarm around Zayn pulling him close. It didn't hurt as bad anymore, because Louis knew that Liam truly loved Zayn, and Zayn truly loved Liam back, so as along as his friends were happy, Louis perfectly content. 

 

"Yes!"Louis shouted bouncing up and down. 

 

Liam laughed fondly at him, and proceeded their movie night. By the time Louis got home, his cheeks were hurting from smiling so much, but Louis didn't want it any other way. Niall was starting to relax around him again, and Louis offered to take Niall out to a movie soon. Niall tensed up, but agreed only on the terms that Louis was paying for everything. Louis happily agreed. He slammed on his brakes, seeing someone sitting on his steps.   
Louis hurried out of his car, and saw it was Josh Devine. Louis was surprised, becasuse after all the football team had dropped him, Josh had kept in contact with him. Louis didn't know why. 

"Josh?" Louis stammered. 

Josh scrambled up to his feet,   
"Hey Lou,"

"What are you doing here?" Louis crossed in his arms in confusion. Looking up at him. Josh sort of towered over Louis.

 

"Well, see I was in the neighborhood, then I thought why not go over to Louis' and get some balls to tell Louis how you feel about him, since 7th year! So here I am! But I totally understand if you don't feel the same way, well becuase you're you and gorgeous and I'm me, and it's okay that I tell my dog about you and, fuck you don't know that," Josh clamped his mouth shut. 

 

Louis pressed a hand to his mouth trying to surpress the giggles that were going to escape. 

 

"Great, see? You probably I'm crazy and this is awkward, so I should just go now," Josh started to leave, but Louis caught his wrist tugging him closer to him. 

 

"Josh, you twat, I've like you since 7th year too," Louis, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

 

"You're just saying that," Josh mumbled. 

Louis rolled his eyes, cupping Josh's chin making him look up at him.   
"I'm really not, so shut up and kiss me or so help me-" 

Josh quickly pressed his lips to Louis's pulling him impossibly closer,smiling into the kiss. 

 

"You like me to?" Josh after it seemed hours they broken apart. 

 

Louis smiled pressing his forehead to Josh's,   
"Yes, wanna watch some films?" 

 

Josh nodded, practically pushing him into his house. Louis laughed leading him inside. 

 

They cuddled and watched films the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Louis is happy! Everyone is happy! Mwah! Kisses!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait any longer hope you had a great Xmas! I missed you all! So many suprises! MWAH! KISSES!

Zayn.  
He was never happier when Christmas break arrived, he wasn't sure how much longer he could take take the staring and pointing, and whispering. Zayn sighed, walking over to Liam's car, he took and brought him home everyday. Hands slid over his eyes, and a voice whispered into his neck, 

 

"Guess who?" 

 

Zayn laughed, taking Liam's hands off of him, turning around in his arms.   
"Hey, you."

 

Liam smiled, flicking some of his curls out of his face.   
"I need a haircut." He complained. 

 

Zayn scrunched up his nose, running a hand through them.   
"I like them,"

 

Liam smiled, shaking his head,  
"Maybe, I'll keep them for a few weeks, but I'm definaetly getting one." 

 

Zayn huffed,   
"Then I'll go bald," 

 

Liam laughed loudly,   
"I don't think bald is exactly your look Zaynie," 

 

Zayn rolled his eyes, hitting Liam's chest playfully.   
"C'mon you dork, I want to eat," 

 

Liam pecked his lips once, before opening his door for him.   
"We're meeting the boys at Nando's, is that okay with you?" 

 

Zayn grimanced, remembering the last time he went there, but he didn't want to spoil everyone's mood, so he nodded his head, silently telling Lilam that it'd be fine. They arrived at Nando's Liam, grabbing Zayn's hand, and tugging him inside. They were greeted by the sight of Niall, and Harry cuddling in a booth, and Louis and some bloke snogging, Zayn has seen him around school, a name tugging at his brain, but none would surface. 

 

"Oi! Get a room," Liam laughed, slapping the back of Louis's head affectionatley. Louis rolled his eyes before detaching himself from the boy, their cheeks both tinted pink, making Liam laugh even more as he sat down, pulling Zayn into his lap. Making Zayn blush and roll his eyes at Liam affectionetly, leaning back onto his chest. 

 

"So, Lou, going to introduce us to the boyfriend?" Harry smirked. 

 

"Shut up! And this is Josh," Louis smiled over at him,Josh smiled back, taking his hand rubbing his thumb over the back of his knuckle, gently.

 

Zayn leaned over to Louis's ear,   
"I approve," Zayn whispered and smiled, seeing Louis light up. 

 

"What? What did he say? Do I have something on my face?" Josh panicked, slapping blindly at his face. Louis let out a laugh, pulling his hand away,   
"No, babe you're fine," Louis leaned over giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Some guys that were walking past them, fake sneezed,   
"Fags," and their friends laughed. Liam and Harry leaped up from their seats, standing in front of them. 

 

"Wanna repeat that dick?" Harry growled. 

 

The guy smirked, glancing over at his buddies,   
"Sure, I said that you were a GAY FAGGOT!" He yelled, getting over half the of people in the resturant's attention.

 

Liam growled stepping closer, he nearly towered over the guy, but he didn't back down. Looking smugly at Liam.   
"I suggest that you leave right now, before I do something that I might regret later." His voice an octive lower. 

 

"Right, right before I do though, there's one tiny thing I want to do first." He reached around Liam, quickly grabbing the cheese and dumping it all over Zayn's hair. Zayn screamed, once the scalding cheese touched his scalp. 

 

"Fucking bastard!" Liam yelled, leaping at the boy, and tackling him to the ground. Niall came and quckly got Zayn to the bathroom, turning on the sink, and quickly poured water on his head, subsiding the burning a little bit. 

 

"Fuck, it hurts." Zayn whispered, tears stinging his eyes, so he tried to focus on the cool water soothing his burning scalp.

 

"I know I'm trying Z, just hang on a couple more minuets okay?" Niall hurriedly, repeated the process, trying to get all the cheese out. Zayn nearly shit himself when someone bursted into the bathroom, he jumped behind Niall. 

 

"Hey, its just me Z," Zayn peeked out behind Niall to see Liam standing there. He let out a gasp at Liam's appearance. The boy had a black eye, and busted lip, and scratches going down his face. 

 

"Li," Zayn said running into his arms. 

 

"It's okay, you're okay I've got you now," Liam said softly rubbing a hand along his back. Zayn shuddered into the embrace, hearing Liam keep murmuring calming things into his ear. 

 

Niall mumbles something about Harry, and slips out the door.   
Zayn flinches, when Liam ran a hand through his hair, feeling his tender scalp. 

 

"Shit! I'm sorry Z, do you wanna go to the doctor?" Liam took Zayn's face in to his hands. 

 

Zayn quickly shook his head, not wanting to make Liam worry anymore.   
"I'm fine, are you okay babe? Want to go home?" Zayn now asked, gesturing toward Liam's appearance. 

 

"Yeah, that'd be- that'd be great Zaynie," Liam sighed. Zayn quickly went got a paper towel gently, wiped off Liam's face so doesn't look like he got mugged. 

 

"Thank you," Zayn said still dabbing at Liam's lip. Liam took Zayn's hands in his, making Zayn look up at Liam. 

 

"I'm always going to fight for us, never ever forget that okay?" Liam said peering into Zayn's golden irises.

 

Zayn felt the blush spreading all the way down to his neck,   
"I-I know Liam," 

 

Liam rubbed thumb in circles over Zayn's tan cheek, before leading him out of the bathroom, protectively pulling Zayn behind him. The boys were sitting at the table, all clearly shook up but okay. They all looked up at Zayn and Liam, clearly wondering but they didn't ask, silently, they all walked out of the resturant. They gathered around Liam's car, 

 

"So, Zayn and I we're just gonna head home yeah, we'll see you lads later okay?" There was a round of fluttering hugs, and comforting words murmured into ears, before Zayn actually got in the car, and Liam started driving to his house. They got out, and Zayn was very grateful, for the fact that his mother was working at the moment because if she would've seen him, she would've freaked out. 

 

Zayn let them in and Liam lead over to the couch pulling Zayn down with him. Zayn straddled Liam's waist clutching his shirt tightly in his fist, it was quiet for a minuet, each one lost in their own thoughts, about today. How did this day, start out so good? And manage to turn out to be a shit day? 

 

"Hey babe, wanna go to the park, get some fresh air yeah?" Liam stroked his hand down Zayn's back, feeling the boy mold into his touch. 

 

Zayn quickly nodded,   
"Yeah, alright let me just grab my jacket okay?" 

 

They spent the rest of the day at the park, Liam content to just push Zayn on the swings, and seeing him smile and shriek in laughter like a little kid. Liam smiled, tangling their fingers together as they walked down the side walk, swinging them back and forth. 

 

"You know, I just realised Christmas is in a week," Zayn commented looking at the stars, making Liam's breath catch, at his beauty. His eyes reflected off the stars above them, turning them almost silver, only melted. He looked like a freaking Adonis right now.

 

"Yeah, it is,'' Liam answered, unable to look away. Zayn finally caught Liam looking at him, making him blush, and turn his gaze back at the stars. 

 

"I have no clue as of what I'm going to get you," Zayn confessed, in embarassment. 

 

"Hey, I got what I want already," Liam said softly. 

 

Zayn glanced over to him,   
"Really? Whats that?" 

 

Liam grinned, pulling in front of him and placing his hands on Zayn's waist.   
"You," He leaned in, closing the distance bewteen thier lips, giving Zayn a soft and loving kiss.   
Zayn slowly wrapped his arms around Liam's neck pulling him impossibly closer. Zayn pulled back long enough to say, 

 

"Sap," before connecting their lips again. 

 

~*~*~

 

Zayn hated shopping, everything about it. So when he found himself plastered to Niall's side, in the middle of the mall, trying to avoid mad shoppers, Zayn would gladly be anywhere else. But no Niall just had to wait till the last fucking minuet possible, to go shopping for Harry. The day before Christmas for fucks sake! Zayn pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt Niall drag him into another clothing store. 

 

"What do you think Z? Yes, no?" Niall held up a large blue sweater, Zayn could see Harry in that, yeah. 

 

"Hm, looks good Niall," Zayn answered. Walking over to the the jewerly, Liam had never been a jewerly type of guy, but as Zayn fingers a lock and key set, he figured maybe he could be. It's cheesy as shit, Zayn knows but, that didn't stop from walking up the counter and buying his purchase, with Niall who grabbed a couple more clothes for Harry they left the store. Zayn went and bought Niall a Cinnmon Bun, becuase he would not shut up about how freaking hungry he was. Niall laughed slinging an arm around Zayn's shoulder, pulling him close into his side. 

 

"Only you Niall," Zayn said shaking his head, dodging another hurried shopper. 

 

"Only me what Zaynie?" Niall pouted, pulling him back under his arm. 

 

"Only fucking you, would wait the day before to get your boyfriend a present," Zayn laughed. 

 

"Hey! I have my reasons, alright?" Niall sassed, he's been hanging out with Louis way to much. 

 

"Yes, please inform me as to what they exactly are," Zayn smirked. Niall spluttered to get out a reason.   
"B-because, maybe uh I wanted to see all the pretty lights in the shops," Niall waved his arm around dramatically. Almost hitting a lady in the face. 

 

"I'm sorry, he forgot to take his medication," Zayn said to her, pulling Niall down the street towards his car. 

 

Niall snorted,   
"Meds really Z?" 

 

"Saves me from explaining that you're a loon," Zayn responsed getting in the car.   
"Hey!" Niall shouted, jumping in the vechile, puching Zayn on the arm lightly. 

 

"You treat me so bad Niall, after all that I do for you," Zayn griped, turning on the radio. Niall pulled out of the parking lot, humming along to the radio.

 

"Oh you know you love me," Niall laughed, taking a hand of the wheel, and patting Zayn's knee. 

 

"Hm, I dunno, Ni," Zayn joked, making Niall yank his hand back and glare at him, for a second, before putting his eyes back on the road. 

 

"Tosser," Niall slapped his knee, and dropped him off at his house.

 

"Love you," Zayn said, Niall crossed his arms, not looking at him. Zayn jogged over to Niall's side opening his side door, and getting Niall out of the car. 

 

"What the- Zayn I'm trying to be mad at you!" Niall stuttered.

 

Zayn grinned, wrapping his arms around Niaill, hugging him tightly, into his chest.   
"You know you love me," Zayn said petting Niall's hair. Niall huffed, and slowly melted back into the embrace. 

 

"Idiot," Niall said fondly. 

 

 

Zayn woke up to someone, pressing kisses to his cheek making him smile a bit, and turned to face said person. His grin getting even bigger once he saw who it was. 

 

"Liam" Zayn breathed out, wrapping his arms around his neck. Pulling him close, so he could press a kiss to his forehead. 

 

Liam smiled, caressing Zayn's cheek softly, knowing he was the reason for the smile on his face on Christmas. Zayn's eyes widened comically as if he was thinking the same thing as Liam. 

 

"Oh my- it's Christmas!" Liam watched in amusement seeing Zayn, pull on a sweatshirt that belonged to Liam, because he refused to wear any of his own clothes now, in hurry huffing a little as it covered his bump, and practically ran downstairs, seeing his house filled with four families. Zayn gasped a little, and pressed himself to Liam a little shyly. 

 

"Li? Who are these people?" Zayn mumbled into his ear.

 

Liam wrapped an arm around his waist, guiding him down the steps.   
"Its all our families, seeing as the boys and us are family, we decided to make a proper thing out of it!" 

 

Zayn nodded, a little imtimdated by all the eyes watching them.   
"Merry Christmas Z!" Maura came up and hugged, Zayn let go of Liam a little so he could hug her back properly . 

 

"Merry Christmas Maura," Zayn greeted her kindly. 

 

"We have a huge breakfast ready, for you boys, so go sit down!" Jay said walking out of the kitchen, waving a spatula, 

 

Niall suddenly darted to the opposite room, yelling out a random thanks, to no particular, making everyone chuckle. Zayn turned to tell Liam to come on. And was shocked to see tears flowing down his face. 

 

"Oh, Liam babe, what is it?" Zayn tugged the older boy toward him, in hopes to get him to calm down, but Zayn didn't what the problem was. 

 

"Did someone say something to you?" Zayn growled protectively. 

 

"N-no, its nothing like that, I just- fuck, I got a call from m-my m-mum, right before I came to wake you up, and she was so high she could barely form words, but she managed to get out, that I wasn't her son, and she doesn't support faggots, and I better have my stuff out by tonight, which is fine, I mean- fuck I'm sorry Jesus it's Christmas," Liam pressed a hand heel to his eyes trying to stop the tears. 

 

"Hey, hey babe. Listen to me, she is crazy if she thinks she's going to ruin our Christmas as a family together, our first Christmas, she doesn't matter, because you rose above her Li, and that's all that matters, okay? I love you so much Liam Payne," Zayn had whispered those last words. Liam's head snapped up, meeting Zayn's eyes.

 

"Y-you do?" Liam gasped blushing. Zayn's hands fitted themselves around Liam's waist, pulling him in, smiling so freaking fondly at him. 

 

"Of course I do! Now stop those tears, you're to pretty to cry," Zayn wiped the pad of his thumb underneath Liam's eyes. 

 

"I love you too, Z." Liam finally leaned in and gave Zayn a kiss.

 

"Oi! We are waiting for you two shits! Get your fat asses in here!" Niall yelled, causing Zayn and Liam, to break away and laugh. 

 

Next thing they knew, they were gathered around in the family room, bellies full pleastantly and Zayn's head in Liam's lap. He felt immesly nervous, what if Liam, didn't like his presents?! What if he- a voice stopped his thoughts thankfully, 

 

"Zayn, dear you're first," His mum gestured him forward. If she sensed his panicked thoughts she wasn't showing any signs thaty she did. He took a deep breath before pushing himself off of Liam's lap, and going to get his mum's present first. Less pressure, he thinks.   
"Merry Christmas, mummy." Zayn smiled, going to sit back down in Liam's lap.   
Tricia gasped, pulling out the locket. 

 

"Oh Zayn!" 

 

Zayn blushed fiddling with Liam's fingers.   
"You like it yeah?" 

 

"I love it Jaan," She responded, fingering at it gently. 

 

"Haz, you're up mate," Louis nudged him forward. He got the simliar responses from his parnets, getting them both, extremely good looking watches. Louis tromped forward, handing his mum his present.   
"Here mum," He smiled, going back over to his spot by Harry and Niall. Jay opened her gift and let out a shriek in delight. 

 

"Boobear!" Jay said, making the boys burst into laughter at his tomato red face.

 

"Mum!" Louis howled in embarassment covering his face. Harry laughed slinging an arm around his neck, bringing him in for a quick side hug, 

 

"You know we love you Boo," Louis pushed him away, 

 

"Sod off Harry," Louis stammered. Harry chortled, going back over to Niall. 

 

"Right, you boys' turns yeah?" Marua clapped, her hands together, in delight. 

 

Harry jumped off the couch, and went to get Niall's gift. They heard a few grunts before Harry came back into view, holding something in his arms. He gently laid it on Niall's lap. Niall looked at him curiously, before opening it, and letting out a gasp. 

 

"Oh my- Harry!" Niall stammered, handling the gutiar gently. 

 

"Do you- do you like it?" Harry asked blushing. 

 

"Babe, I fucking love it! And you!" Niall sat the guitar down in order to shower him in kisses. 

 

Harry let out a sigh in relief,   
"Good, and love you too Ni," 

 

"Zayn? What about you?" Tricia asked. Butterflies shot up in Zayn's stomach,   
"Y-yeah," He choked out, before clearing his throat and standing up to get Liam's gift under the tree. Almost tripping on nothing and went back to Liam. He smiled at him, and Zayn handed him his present, praying under his breath that Liam liked it, because he would be the worst boyfriend in the world, if he had managed to screw this up. 

 

"Oh my god Zayn!" Liam yelled, out seeing the vintage comic Batman books. 

 

"Do- do you hate it? Oh my god you probably hate it and-" Liam quickly cut him off with a kiss, catching Zayn off guard completely. 

 

"I love it, Z," Liam kissed the top of his nose, making the boys aww. They rolled their eyes, Zayn smiled at Liam. 

 

"I love you," He whispered for only Liam's ears to hear. 

 

"Niall, hun what about you?" Maura asked, making Niall put his guitar back in the case and locking it. Niall plucked an envolope, from the tree and a small black velet box. 

 

He got down on one knee in front of Harry. Everyone stopped breathing, you could hear a pin drop.

 

"N-Niall w-what on earth are y-you d-doing?" Harry choked out. 

 

"Harry, baby you know I love you more than anything in this world yes?" 

 

Harry could only nod at him. 

 

Niall continued,   
"Well, I want you to be mine forever. We've been through so much together, and I can't see myself with anyone but you, I know we're young, but I-I want to marry you, so um Harold Edward Styles, will you m-marry me?" 

 

"Oh- my- fuck- YES YES YES!" Harry yelled, Niall slipped the band on his finger, kissing it gently.   
"And this," He held up the envolope. "Is for you to fill out where and when you want the honeymoon, I don't care where I am, as long as it's with you. Merry Christmas babe.

 

Harry was crying, and he pulled Niall up so he could kiss him, and so was everyone else, but Louis wouldn't admit that he was. Their mothers went and engulfed them in hugs, saying how happy they were for them, and Maura could probably take some time off to help with the wedding plans. 

 

"I still have your present," Liam mumbled in his ear. Zayn turned instantly toward him.   
Liam was blushing,   
"Its not a erm ring or anything, but eh, I hope you'll like it." 

 

He got everyone's attention, getting up and getting a small square box, walking back over to Zayn. He handed Zayn his prsent. Zayn opened the box, gasping. It was a key.  
"Liam?" 

 

Liam smiled, covering Zayn's hand with his own.   
"Well, you remember that day we found that perfect flat for us? I went back and actually talked to the owner and he said he was just fine with selling it to us, and he was happy to give it me, s-so I went and b-bought it yesterday, and um will you move in with me and be my boyfriend?" 

 

Zayn smiled, so big he thought his face might crack in two.   
"Yes! Liam!" He cupped Liam's face pulling him in, for a sweet kiss to the lips. 

 

"Merry Christmas, Jaan," Liam whispered. 

 

"Merry Christmas LiLi," Zayn whispered back. 

 

"Oh boys," Tricia shrieked, pulling them into a hug, nearly strangling them.   
"M-Mum we can't breathe!" Zayn gasped. Tricia pulled back with tears in her eyes, looking so damn proud of them. 

 

"I'm so happy!" She blubbered. 

 

Zayn hugged her,   
"Thank you mum," 

 

"You treat my son right you hear? You hurt him, and I have a gun." She threatened. Zayn gasped, pulling Liam into his side. A bit protectively.   
"Jesus! You're going to scare him away." 

 

Liam laughed, kissing his hair.   
"Don't worry Mrs. Malik, he's my world, I won't hurt him ever." 

 

Zayn's heart warmed at Liam's words, and he truly believed him. 

 

~*~*~

 

"So when are we moving in and stuff?" They currently cuddled up on the couch watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas, with Jim Carey, Liam was chuckling how he wrapped up Cindy-Lou, and tightened his grip around his boy.

 

"When do you want to babe?" Liam murmured above his ear.

 

"As soon as possible, and oh," Zayn let out a little gasp. 

 

"What? What is it babe?" Liam asked concern lacing voice through his voice.   
Zayn simply took Liam's hand and placed it on his stomach. 

 

Liam gasped, feeling one of the babies kick aganist his hand.  
"Oh my god," Liam breathed, out. 

 

The pair stayed still for another minuet. 

 

"That was-" Liam couldn't find words to decribe what just happened. Zayn just took his hand, knowing how he felt, at the moment. 

 

"I love you," Zayn whispered. 

 

"Forever and always, babe," Liam answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo much to say! Alrighty then, okay first off, the Narry proposal, I know that that was completely unexpceted but in this all the boys except Zayn are 18, legal adults Zayn is 17, Next thing, Liam's hair, I keep getting it confused but his hair, will be how he had in 2k13, and last thing, Marua only shows up the next couple of times in the book. I think thats it! Mwah! Kisses! xo.   
> Ps I wrote this on Louis's bday, so happy bday to my baby!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting this out there right now. No babies are dying ok? Read my lovelies! Xo This is so short I'm sorry loves.

Zayn.   
He woke, up gasping and clutching his stomach, something felt off. He blindly, slapped Liam next to him. Liam grunted and rolled over, he was greeted with the sight of Zayn sweat rolling of his face, and his eyes wide, Liam instantly sat up, 

 

"B-babe, w-what?" Liam stammered,

 

"Liam, I think I need to go to the hospital," Zayn said very seriously. Liam jumped up from his spot, wide awake now and carried Zayn out to his car, putting on his seatbelt for him, and ran over to his side, slamming into his seat, Zayn handed him his phone, he had GPS, and it told him, where to go, Liam practically sped all the way there, rubbing the back of Zayn's hand, trying to keep himself calm, becuase he couldn't freak out in front of Zayn, he had to strong for the both of them right, Zayn was shaking in tears. Liam pulled in to what seemed to be a hospital. and served into a parking spot. Leaping out of his spot and running over to where Zayn was, he picked him up and carried him inside, the lady at the front desk took one look at them and started barking orders into the intercome.   
"DR. ROBERTSON, YOU ARE NEEDED IN THE LOBBY! DR. ROBERTSON YOU ARE NEEDED IN THE LOBBY!" 

 

Liam sat Zayn down, making gasp and whimper   
"Babe, d-don't sit me down okay?" 

 

Liam was bewildred but did as Zayn had asked, and stood him up Zayn clutched onto Liam's shirt as another wave of pain hit him again.   
"Oh fucking shit- that hurts," Zayn moaned. 

 

"Mr. Malik, please come with me," Dr. Robertson, was over by him in a flash, a look of confusion was present on his face when he looked at Liam, but turned his gaze back onto Zayn. 

 

"Please this way," He ushered Zayn forward, Liam falling close behind, gripping his hand tightly. Dr. Robertson, lead them into a room. 

 

"Lay down please," He insctucted. Zayn went and laid down on the table lifting up his shirt, 

 

Dr. Robertson first felt around his stomach, frowning slightly, and went to get his sethoscope. Zayn looked at Liam with fear written all over his face. Liam immediately wrapped his arms around his boyrfriend, 

 

"Hey, hey Zayn everything is going to be okay, babe." Liam rubbed his back in circles.

 

Zayn sunk into the embrace, he was so scared he couldn't his voice his thoughts. But they were spinning round and round his head. 

 

"Zayn, will you lay down for me, son okay?" Dr. Robertson said, gently helping Zayn to lay down on the exmaination table, he held up the instrusment to Zayn's slightly round stomach. The doctor let out a sigh of relief, and a smile drifting across his face. 

 

"What? Why are you smiling?" Liam asked maybe a bit to sharply but he didn't care. His baby was hurting he wanted to know why.

 

"This a common thing that happens during male pregnacies, espeaically with twins. One of them were simply rolling over the other one, and that's what caused you discomfort, and pain as well. Nothing serious that you need to worry about I promise." He laid a gentle hand on Zayn's shoulder, giving it a fatherly squeeze. 

 

Liam and Zayn breathed a sigh of relief at the same time.   
"Thank god," Liam whispered. He went around the table and cupped Zayn's cheeks, leaning in to give him a loving kiss. 

 

"As the father, I will need to talk to you in private," Dr. R suddenly said, Liam nodded, kissing the top of Zayn's head and following him out of the room, and into the hallway. 

 

"Yes sir?" Liam asked, clasping his hands behind his back. 

 

"Look, I don't know if Zayn told you or not, but the 8th month, I usually have the patients stay here, so I can monitor them, and as the father you're required to stay here with Mr. Malik, and before you guys make up your decision yu should talk to each and see what you guys think," He smiled at Liam. Who gave him one back, they walked back into the room. 

 

"You are all ready to go Mr. Malik, and I'll be seeing you in two weeks okay? Right now for you I'd recommend, some pain killers, and plenty of bed rest, and nothing to harsh on your body." Liam felt a bit uneasy with that last one, becuase he was actually planning on them moving in today, and he knows howw Zayn gets in he feels unuseful. He'll think about that later, he helped up Zayn from the bed, thanking the doctor and making their way out the door,

 

The car ride back was silence, Liam didn't know what to say, and it was probably, the most uncomfortable thing, he's ever done with Zayn, and that's saying a lot. 

 

"Liam-"   
"Zayn-"   
They both started to say at the same time. Liam gave a chuckle and gestured Zayn to go ahead. 

 

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we should actually go ahead and move in together? I mean it could be horrible living with you, who knows?" Zayn's eyes twinkled with playfullness. Liam rolled his own, batting at Zayn's shoulder. 

 

"Hey! I'm a great person to love with!" Liam defended himself, smiling. 

 

Zayn crossed his arms, smirking at him.  
"Says who?" 

 

Liam rolled his eyes at him, before poking him in the chest.  
"Me, now c'mon we have to start packing you up." 

 

****

 

Packing Zayn up, was a lot more difficult than he would've imagined, one because Zayn was being a stubborn little shit, wouldn't just sit down and sort clothes, like Liam had kindly asked him to, and two, Liam would have to ask Zayn about nearly everything he packed, But evenually they got all his stuff together, and packed as much as he could into his car, and he called the other boys, asking if they wanted to help. He got a solid yes from Niall and Harry, and Louis shouted at him, that he'd come around soon as him and Josh had stopped fucking. Liam quickly hung up the phone, shudering slightly, at the thought. Niall and Harry came around in less than twenty minuets, and helped Liam get stuff from Zayn's room to Niall's car. They got basically all of it in the car. Zayn sat in Liam's obviously not pleased, he crossed his arms and pouted making Liam laugh, and quickly kiss his cheek and start the engine, driving to their new home, Zayn seemed to know this as well, and his expression softened, and he looked extremely happy to see the buliding they once they couldn't have because they were gay. 

 

Liam snapped his fingers and looked over at Zayn.   
"Babe, you know the lady that tried to not sell us this flat?" 

 

"Yeah?" Zayn's voice went up in a question. 

 

Liam grinned,   
"She was fired, once I told the owner about her attutide toward us, he was shocked and cut the price in half on behalf of her," 

 

Zayn grinned at him, leaning over and pecking his lips. A fist banging on the window made them jump apart from each, Zayn glared at whoever as standing at the window, which turned out to be Niall. Zayn flipped him off, and Niall let out a laugh. 

 

Zayn stepped out and took Liam's hand as they walked into their flat. Liam stopped him at the door,

 

"Wait," he muttered, putting a hand on Zayn's chest. 

 

Zayn frowned at him,   
"Is everything okay?" 

 

Liam simply lifted him up bridal style, making Zayn squeak in surprise.   
"W-what are you doing?" He stammered. 

 

Liam chuckled into his ear,   
"Making our home offical," 

 

Zayn rolled his eyes, blushing slightly and let him carry him through the doorway, Liam put him down and held him tightly to his side.   
He looked around the flat remembering the reason way he loved it so much, it had brick walls, so it looked homey, and the kitchen was good sized too. Going upstairs you only had to walk three steps, and it held a master's and a guest, which obviously would be the babies' room. Zayn couldn't have asked for a better home.

 

They'd purchase furnichure from Liam's old house, hopefully not getting noticed by his mum. They unloaded the cars, and Liam simply asked Zayn to unload his stuff, and then asked him millions, of times if he'd be okay here alone. Zayn laughed waving him away. 

 

"I'll be fine, Li, honestly. I'm a big boy," Zayn smirked. 

 

"Fine, we'll be back babe, love you," Liam kissed him, and then his forehead, Louis nearly had to drag him away from Zayn, making Liam huff and roll his eyes. They pulled up to Liam's house, and now comes the tricky part. Liam prayed that she was alseep or at least out. Make this ten times easy, on his part. It seemed like the gods above were listening to his prayers because when he entered the house she wasn't in sight, so Liam quickly ushered the others into the living apologising quickly for the smell of weed and sex, and it embarassing to have them here, but Liam knew he couldn't have done this without them. 

 

"So, we'll get my bed, the couch in my room and basically everything I own in my room, and we have to hurry, and thank you all so much for doing this, it means the world to me," Liam thanked them all. They smiled at him and walked into his room, gathering all the furniture, and plaing it awkwardly on their seats and in their trunks, he was panting, and the group drove back to his house, and carried in the sofa, with Niall, Louis and Josh handled the loveseat, and Harry carried in the chest. Zayn was sitting on the floor sorting out his clothes, and putting them into various piles. His eyes connected with Liam's brown ones, and Liam gave him a smile, before carrying his,- Liam guessed he should start refering it as their stuff, to their room. The whole concept made Liam shiver, in excitement and fear. What if Zayn just decides that he doesn't like Liam anymore? Moves out and leaves him all alone? Liam doesn't know exactly how he'll live if that ever happens and doesn't want to think about it anymore, and arranges the furniture and thanks the other boys fpr helping shows them the way out. He collaspes on the sofa with Zayn curled up on his chest. 

 

"You looked distracted, the whole time, what is it?" Zayn asked tracing mindless patternes, while waiting for Liam to reply. Liam hestiated for a second, and then cleared his throat.   
"I was just thinking like, what if you decided you didn't want me anymore, a-and you find someone more prettier than me and I just-" Liam stopped blinking tears out of his eyes, 

 

"Oh, Li babe." Zayn cupped his cheek, makinf him look at him.   
"Liam, there's no other person I want more in this whole world other than you okay? I promise." Zayn said softly, tumbing undeer Liam's eyes calming him down some, Liam gave shaky breath, trying to smile, so instead he leaned into Zayn's chest, rubbing his hand softly over his belly. The moment was ruined by Liam's phone, who groaned, wanting to ignore it, but it was his work, calling so he figured he should probably answer. 

 

"Hello?" Liam asked resting his head on top of Zayn's. 

 

"Yeah? Li, look I'm sorry, I know it's your night off, but Sarai cancelled, and we have no one else, so could you come in? Its only from 9-3!" Dave nearly pleaded with him. Liam sighed, pressing a hand to his eyes, because it's his first night in their home, and he won't even be here. 

 

"Yeah, sure I'm coming," Liam muttered, getting off of Zayn. 

 

"Thank you so much Li!" With that he hung up. Liam sighed, and looked over at Zayn,   
"Babe, I'm sorry, I wouldn't go unless they needed me, and he basically was begging me," Liam bit his lip, wondering if Zayn was going to start getting pissed at him because of his job. 

 

Zayn gave him a ressuring smile, and kissed him deeply, Liam drew away gasping a little bit.   
"Mine," Was Zayn's only word, making Liam laugh and kiss the top of his head. Getting up from his spot, and going to leave. 

 

"Oh, hey Li, we need to stop by the shops tomorrow to pick out things to eat, okay?" Zayn called, Liam popped his head back into the doorway,   
"Sure babe, I'll see you in the morning, love you." 

 

"Forever and Always," Zayn called back, making Liam smile and walk out the door, with a grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so when I see Ziam, I always picture them being domestic, and Narry's wedding is going to be in the second book. That's all I'm saying. Mwah! Kisses! Xoxo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the postive comments on this story!! It measn the world to me! And twins sex are going to be revealed!

Zayn  
It seemed like the two weeks had sped up until, he was walking hand in hand in with Liam. Liam got the brillant idea, to invite all his friends, and family there. Zayn didn't mind, he just wished it be them, Tricia had unleased her anger, when Zayn had finally told her that his first appointment was with Louis, not so angry as hurt that she wasn't asked to be there. Zayn had apologised millions of times and explained to her, that he just wanted to do that on his own, but that seemed to make it worse. So he bundled, himself up and got into his car, Liam beside him. 

 

"Hey, she'll come around right?" Liam said softly. 

 

Zayn sighed, and nodded his head, letting him know he heard, and he closed his eyes for a second, before he snapped them open, and smiled over at Liam,   
"Ready to find out baby?" 

 

Liam grinned, and nodded,   
"I could be a father to girls!" He exclaimed.

 

Zayn started driving smiling the whole time, thinking about it. Yeah it terrified him, to the bone thinking about it, but he knew Liam was there and so he could do this, he totally could. 

 

"Yeah, or sons who knows?" Zayn smiled.

 

They chatted excitedly all the way until they got there, and pull in. Niall and Harry, and Josh and Louis were behind them. Niall was jumping about excitedly, Harry trying to calm him down, he finally took Niall into his arms, and kissed him hard. Niall drew away gasping. 

 

"Harry!" He squeaked out. 

 

Harry grinned and shrugged,  
"Couldn't find another way to calm you down."

 

The boys rolled their eyes, and walked into the warm facility, the lady at the front desk , looked flustered as they walked up to her,

 

"Goodness gracious! Are you all pregnant?" She asked her cheeks tinted a fanit pink, Zayn bit his lip trying not to laugh, as the boys behind him spluttered to answer her. 

 

"No, ma'am they are with me, I'm here for my first trimester appointment, wiht Dr. Roberston, Zayn Malik?" He asked, giving her a dazzling smile. 

 

Her cheeks turned a even deeper pink, and she nodded,   
"Y-yes, I'll tell him right away, just have a seat please, and fill out this form please," She handed him a clipboard and a pen, and gestured for him to have a seat, Zayn sat down, Liam clutching tightly to his hand. Niall was trying to convice Harry that after they had gotten married, they would have a kid of their own. Harry was shaking his head, saying   
"Can we wait like a year?" 

 

Zayn chuckled, and rested his head on Liam's shoulder, trying to keep himself calm. Liam pressed a kiss to his temple, mutttering comforting words into his ear. Zayn leaned into the touch, comfortingly. 

 

"Zayn Malik?" Dr. Robertson, called out. 

 

Zayn and Liam shot up from their seats, Liam nearly tripped over Zayn but managed to steady himself and calmly walk to the waiting doctor. He smiled at them, and lead back to their room. Zayn laid down on the bed, Dr. Robertson smiled, grabbing the instruments that he would need, and flipped on the machine, getting ready. Liam clutched his hand tightly, has he spread the gel over his stomach, the picture popped up on the screen, Liam saw his babies floating on the screen and he let out a gasp, brushing the screen lightly with his fingertips. A lump clogged his throat, 

 

"You okay babe?" Zayn asked softly. 

 

Liam gave a nod,   
"They're beautiful," he breathed out. 

 

Zayn smiled gripping his hand even tighter.   
"I love you," 

 

Liam smiled down at him, caressing his cheek fondly. 

 

"Do you want to know the sexes?" Dr. Robertson, asked after a moment. Liam and Zayn looked at each for a second, before looking back at the doctor nodding their heads, and smiling a bit nervously. The doctor smiled, 

 

"I go get the results, and I'll be back in a moment okay?" He swept out of the room. 

 

Liam looked at Zayn smiling reching down to cup his cheek and connect their lips. Zayn got his fingers tangled into the back of Liam's hair pulling him closer. Liam pressed his tongue against Zayn's lips, Zayn didn't hesitate as to opening his mouth for Liam. Liam moaned a little bit and shuffled closer, managing to get his tongue into every crevice of Zayn's mouth, he would call their kiss passionate, instead of hot and steamy. Liam pulled away gasping a little bit, pressing his forehead against Zayn's. 

 

"It's you and me babe." Liam whispered. 

 

Zayn smiled, pulling one of Liam's hand away from his face, and onto his heart. 

 

"Forever and always," He responded.

 

Dr. Robertson, walked in a moment later, with a slip of paper in his hands, handing it to Zayn.  
"Whenever you're ready, boys, and Zayn, I'll see you in nine weeks, you're looking great so far, everything looks normal. and now you're going to being hormones, it's not usual, and I'd even recremend doing something, it's heathly for you and the babies, but don't over exert yourself, to much pressure, will most likely hurt them, alrighty? I'll give you your papers, and then send you on your way. okay?" He smiled at them, before leaving the room. 

 

"What do you want to do babe?' Liam asked gesturing toward the paper. 

 

"I think we should tell all the boys togeteher, I mean it's only fair." Zayn said, tucking the paper away, so he wasn't tempted by it. 

 

"Okay, let me help you down," Liam helped his beautiful boyfriend off the bed, fixing his shirt, and pulling him out of the room. The walked into the scene where Niall was being held by Harry, and Josh was cracking up at something that Louis had just said to him. Niall jumped up though when he saw Liam and Zayn approaching.

 

"Well, how is everything?" Niall asked frantically. Zayn smiled pulling his best friend into a hug. 

 

Niall was startled but hugged him back, Liam could see he was whispering things into his ear, making Niall smile, it lasted for a minuet before Harry waspulling him away, possessively. 

 

"So what are they?" Louis asked, now rolling his eyes at Harry, who stuck his tongue out at him. 

 

"Um, we were actually wanting to do this with you lads, yeah? Back at Zayn's and mine?" Liam asked, looking at hopefully. Niall laughed grabbing his boyfriend's hand and tugging him toward the car, making Harry stumble over his own two feet. Making him gasp and sputter, the boys laughrf, and went to their cars, driving to Zayn's and Liam's. Thankfully, they went shopping so they actually had food to give Niall, who would complain constantly if they didn't otherwise Niall plopped himself down on the couch making himself comfortable, Harry slapped at his feet before snuggling under his arm, Louis and Josh took the chair, cuddling up together. Zayn stuck his hand into his pocket slowly drawing out the paper. He unfolded, showing it to Liam, who gave a whoop, and a little dance. 

 

"What the bloody hell are they?" Louis yelled, over Liam's whoops and dancing. 

 

Zayn smiled widely,   
"We're having boys, twin boys." 

 

The other boys, joined Liam in their celebrating, letting out yells, and cheers, that probably disturbed their neighbors, but they really didn't care at that moment. 

 

"How about some ice cream tp celebrate?" Liam called over the cheering. The boys nodded,   
"Want me to help you?" Zayn offered, Liam smiled at him, pushing him gently in the direction of their couch. 

 

"I got it babe, sit down and rest okay?" He pressed a kiss to his forehead, and left the living room where, they were already trying to give Zayn name suggestions. Liam rolled his eyes, getting out the tub of ice cream, and some bowels. His phone started ringing, causeing Liam, to flick his curls out of his face, in annoyance, and grab his phone pressing it to his ear. 

 

"Hello?" He said trying to balance everything. 

 

"Is this Mr. Liam Payne?" A curt voice said on the othe end. 

 

"Yes, and who is this?" Liam was near to panting, the ice cold tub, was burning his hands with coldness, so he sat them down on the counter, his head propped up in his hands. 

 

"Mr. Payne, this is Mike Tate from St. Michaels Hospital, and I'm so sorry to inform you, that you're mother, Karen Payne died of an overdose, now I need you to come down to the hospital so you can go over some paperwork, I'm so sorry for your loss, Mr. Payne." 

 

Liam felt dizzy like the whole world was spinning and he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. He said, or he thinks he said something back, and hung up, slumping down on the counter and sobbing loudly. Sure he had never really loved the woman his mother had become, but she was still his mother. 

 

"Z-Zayn!" He whimpered, Zayn came running in seeing his boyfriend a mess, and holding him into his arms. 

 

"I'm here Li, I'm right here." Zayn said softly, gesturing behind his back for the other boys to leave. They left with another word. 

 

"Whats wrong love? I can't fix it if you don't tell me," Zayn brushed his fingers through Liam's hair.

 

Liam just kept sobbing, soaking Zayn's sweatshirt,

 

"Sh-she's g-gone, Z-Zaynie," Liam choked out. 

 

Zayn was confused, and he kept brushing his fingers through Liam's hair. 

 

"Who is baby?" 

 

"M-my mum, sh-she's, de-dead," Liam sobbed, Zayn wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend. 

 

"Oh Li, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry baby," He slid them down the wall, so Liam could sob into his chest, Zayn didn't know what to say to that, he knew Liam and his mum never had a perfect relationship, always being a rocky one, but it was his mother. He didn't know if this would help, but he started singing old Pakinstani lullabuys into his ear, trying to get some comfort into Liam, to let him know he was there, Liam continued to cry, so Zayn stopped singing, but Liam let out a hiccup, and clutched at Zayn's shirt tighter. 

 

"Pl-please d-don't st-stop," He whispered. So Zayn continued, his song into the late hours of the night, he even managed to carry Liam over to the couch, so he could lay on his chest, and pour out his tears, onto his chest. Zayn rubbing Liam's back, and through his hair. 

 

"I got you babe, I'm right here Li," Zayn hummed into his ear. Liam clutched his body tightly, not letting him go that night, sniffling in his sleep. Zayn held back tight, wishing his boyfriend could have a break in life. Zayn kissed the top of his nose and whispered,   
"I'm going anywhere, Liam Payne. You're mine forever, and ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twin boys! Already have the names picked out, and poor Liam, the next few chapters are going to be sad, warning. Um, no trigger, just a sad Liam, and Zayn as a good boyfriend. Mwah! Kisses!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm deeply sorry for the wait it's been like three weeks I've just been really busy with my personal life and I hope this makes up for the wait.

Zayn  
The next few weeks were the hardest ones, on Zayn and Liam's relationship, Liam was depending on him to get him through this, and Zayn was going to do that. He needed Liam to see that he didn't constantly have to be strong, at school, he put on a fake smile, and acted like everything was fine, but Zayn knew better, he knew Liam, he now knew most of his emotions well enough to know when he needed to be held or just needed space, Zay would give him whatever he wanted, and needed. Zayn cooked them dinner, almost every night unless he got lazy and just ordered something for them.   
The thing that worried him the most was the things that Liam didn't say or do. His smiles didn't reach his eyes anymore, and he was constantly was frowning, so Zayn decided to do something to surprise his boyfriend. He smiled as the thought struck him, and he hurried to put it into action, before Liam got home from football practice, he dimmed all the lights in the house, and put candles all around the house, it was cheesy, but Zayn really didn't care, he was more concerned if Liam would actually like this or not. He would soon get his answer, he heard Liam's car pull up, and Liam coming into the flat a moment later. 

 

"Babe, I'm-" His stopped taking in the scene, candles were lit everywhere, he smiled, putting his keys and bag away, Zayn suddenly popped out of the kitchen. Liam greeted him with a kiss, fitting his hands ariund Zayn's waist, 

 

"Did you do this?" He asked, Zayn blushed and nodded,   
"Yeah, c'mon got a surprise for you upstairs," He lead Liam upstairs, and into the bathroom and Liam let out a gasp, if he thought the living room was impressive, then the bathroom was truly, and utterly amazing. There was rose petals scattered everywhere, a candle lit path lead to the tub, which was filled with bubbles. 

 

"I just thought that maybe, you needed a stress reliever, and so I thougt you know maybe a bath, and yeah," Zayn shuffled his feet. 

 

Liam cupped his chin, making him look up, at him. Liam brushed his thumb in circles over Zayn's tan cheek. 

 

"I love you," That doesn't even close to what he wanted to say, but Zayn got the message, capturing Liam's lips, into a kiss before detaching. Liam whined, pulling him in again. Zayn huffed out a laugh, before kissing Liam again, this kiss was hungrier, and more passionate. Zayn gasped, and tilted his head, as Liam attacked his neck. 

 

"Liam," Zayn groaned, in a low voice,

 

"I want you," Liam said looking him in the eyes. Zayn bit his lip, seeing the look, Liam's eyes, and who was he to deny his boyfriend? Zayn gave a nod, shrugging off his offending clothes, and stepping into the tub, Liam stepped in after him, Zayn leaning aganist Liam's chest. He brackets their fingers together with one hand, the other he uses to grasp Zayn cock. Pleasure rolled through Zayn body, and he realises how its been since someone has touched his dick. 

 

"Liam,' Zayn gasped, bucking up into his hand, withering at the touch. Liam is putting his lips everywhere he can reach, and stroking him harshly, squeezing him, and not letting him cum. 

 

"You arse Li," Zayn groaned throwing his head back on Liam's shoulder, 

 

Liam smirked, biting down harshly on Zayn's neck, making him jump, and buck up into Liam's hand. 

 

"Please," Zayn breathed out, Liam arched an eyebrow. 

 

"Please what Zaynie?" Liam grinned, moving his hand faster and preventing Zayn to cum again, Zayn growled in furstration.

 

"Please let me cum," Zayn whined. 

 

Liam kissed, and sucked him behind his ear for moment, and then whispered,   
"Cum for me beautiful," 

 

Zayn sighed in relief and relaxed against Liam, letting his body release, Liam rubbed a hand up and down his back. 

 

"I love you," Liam whispered. Zayn turned around and sat down in Liam's lap, making him groan, Zayn saw how flushed and red his cock was. Zayn reached down and wrapped his fist around Liam, jerking him off, at a steady pace. Liam gasped, putting his head on Zayn's shoulder, and rutting his hips into his hand. 

 

"Fuck, Zayn," He groaned, Zayn just kept jerking him off, and soon Liam was gasping,

 

"I'm gona- cum," Liam choked out, Zayn kissed the shell of his ear, and Liam shot his load over his legs.

 

Zayn stroked a hand over his back, calming him through his high. 

 

"You okay babe? You with me?" Zayn asked softly into his ear. Liam nodded bringing his hand up so he could kiss it.

 

"Right here, just have never cum so hard in my life before." Liam said a little sheepishly. 

 

Zayn smiled, and kissed the tip of his nose, before standing up and helping Liam out of the tub, and they didn't bother to put on clothes. They simply collasped into their bed, Zayn cuddled into Liam's chest, and Liam kept a hand tangled into Zayn's hand and rubbing his back. 

 

"Tomorrow's going to be hard," Liam says breaking the silence. Zayn hummed, craning his head to look at him.

 

"I'm going to be with you every second babe," 

 

You see tomorrow is the funeral and Liam was required to speak, he knew what he was going to say, and he knew it was going to be extremely hard. He had a panic attack when he had to go in and see if it was her, Zayn was there soothing him, he knew the other boys were going to be there as well. But as long as he was focused on Zayn, he knew he'd be okay. Not great but okay. 

 

Liam sighed, pressing a chaste kiss into Zayn's forehead.   
"I know, its going to be so hard, s-saying goodbye." His voice caught. He bit his lip blinking back his tears. Zayn sat up fully now, all his attention on his boyfriend. 

 

"Hey, Li you don't have to do that with me babe, you can let it out." Zayn said peering into his eyes, brushing his thumb under Liam's eyes catching a tear.

 

Liam bit his lip, and cried into Zayn's chest. Zayn held him, knowing he'd needed to be held, because he's going to have to be strong tomorrow.   
Zayn sung Pakistani lullbuys into his ears Liam held onto him for dear life. 

 

"I've got you Li, I'm right here baby." Zayn said softly. 

 

Liam sobbed, for a good twenty minutes before he slumped against Zayn's chest and fell alseep. Zayn kept stroking his hair, worrieed out of his mind because while tomorrow Liam was going to have to act all strong and tough, it was going to be Zayn's second trimester, and he had to go to the doctor in a week, it was time to start thinking about the babies, and buying stuff and thinking of names for them, then in another four to five months they were here. It scared the crap out of Zayn but he knew with there he could do this. They could do this. 

 

The next morning was a blur for Zayn, he knew that they had to go early to get there but other than that he barely remembers anything else, like the mindless trance you go through when you're trying to block out something really horrible in your life. He kept Liam tucked into his side, amd would pull Liam aside when he knew he was getting overwhelmed. Like one of these times Zayn pulled Liam away into the bathroom. He clutched Liam shoulders tightly peering into his eyes. 

 

Liam was breathing deeply, his fists clutched at his sides. 

 

"What did he say to you?" Before Liam had been talking to a man, and Zayn was across the room and he could see him getting more and more upset, Zayn quickly intervened and whisked him away. Liam ran a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes irratated and upset. 

 

"He just kept hinting that I was the absoulute reason she went mad that I- that I killed her, and I-I just wanted to get away from him and I wanted you and I,-" Zayn quickly spulled him into his chest shushing him quietly. 

 

"I'm here now Li, I'll make sure he won't bother you again, I promise you," Zayn said quickly kissing him softly. Liam relaxed into the kiss returning the kiss, Zayn hugged him quickly and walked out of the bathroom pulling Liam out with him. He made ood on his promise, simply asking the man to leave Liam alone for the remainder of the day. the guy sneered at him, and left, Zayn found Liam sitting down at a table staring into space. Zayn gave him a kiss on the head, and sat down in front of him, Liam sighed resting his head on his elbows,  
"I'm so tired Zaynie,"

 

Zayn shook his hand through Liam's curls,   
"We'll leave in a little bit okay?" 

 

Liam nodded, and smiled over at his boyfriend,  
"Thank you," 

 

Three weeks after Karen's death, Liam and Zayn fianlly started getting serious about their up and coming babies. Louis was planning on throwing them a shower, for just thier close family, and some friends, Zayn had orginally been aganist it. But he had given in to Louis, and now he was in the living room, surrounded by the females in the family, all giving him tips, and advice for the the next the couple of months, he was grateful for bit. They moved the celebration into the living room, Zayn sat down in the middle of the room, Liam standing behind him, Zayn went through tons of presents and personally his favorite was the double stroller, and the two car seats they got. Two hours later they, well Liam actually was picking up the house and Zayn was laying down on the couch, absentmindly stroking his stomach when Liam got done, he came laid with Zayn, pulling him on his chest.

 

"I love you." Liam said softly, Zayn leaned up connecting their lips softly, and drew away. 

 

"Babe, I wanna do the baby room," Zayn said locking their fingers together. Liam grinned at him,   
"Ok, we'll start painting and decorating tomorrow, yeah?" Liam compromised, kissing his cheek softly. 

 

And that's exactly what they did, Liam cleared out all the furniture and and got the paint, but before he started he frowned and looked over at Zayn. 

 

"Babe?" Liam said slowly, 

 

Zayn peered around at him, his eyes bright.  
"Yeah?" 

 

Liam sighed, putting down his paint brush.   
"I don't think that you should be doing this," 

 

Zayn frowned, dropping his brush and glaring at Liam now.   
"What? You don't want me here?"

 

Liam quickly moved toward him,  
"No that's not what I meant at all, it's just the fumes, and I don't want you to get sick and stuff."

 

Zayn scoffed, throwing his brush at Liam, and stomping out of the room, Liam stared at him shocked, but he heard the door slam to their bedroom, and Liam quickly stood up following him as well. He tried the door, and found it locked. 

 

"Zayn, c'mon." Liam said knocking on the door. 

 

"Why do you treat me like I can't do shit? Liam, I'm not a fragile human being," Zayn snapped. 

 

"Zayn, I care about you, and I don't you want to get hurt, besides the doctor said not to do anything straining on you. You know that," Liam sighed through the door. Zayn often had mood swings like this, where he'd get really moody, and wouldn't talk to Liam, and days end. 

 

"I know, its just I feel like if I don't do anything for the twins, then I won't a good parent when they are here, they'll hate me." Zayn said, his voice cracking a little. 

 

"Oh, babe you know that won't happen, you taking care of them right now, and they won't hate you, so don't say stupid things like that ever again," Liam says sternly. 

 

Zayn sighs, knowing Liam was right and he was being utterly, ridiclous.   
"Yeah, I'm sorry Li. You can go ahead and paint, I'm going to lay down for a bit alright?" 

 

"Yeah, we're good?" Liam says softly. 

 

Zayn opened the door, kissing him deeply.   
"Yeah, we're good." 

 

Liam smiles, and kisses him back.   
"I'll bring you some tea, when I'm done yeah?" 

 

"Love you," Zayn says before shutting the door in Liam's face, the burnett gave a quiet chuckle, and went to paint their babies' room. 

 

It took him the whole afternoon, and well into the evening and he thought he was probably a little high off of the fumes that were surrounding him. He stumbled a bit into the kitchen, grabbing a mug, setting to do Zayn's tea, the sweet Cinnamon one he likes so much. Zayn walked into the kitchen,  
"You okay babe?" He rubbed Liam's shoulders gently. 

 

Liam melted into the touch,   
"Yeah, I'm good just tired." 

 

Zayn kissed up, and down his neck,  
"Go to bed, babe. I'll finish the tea alright?" 

 

Liam wanted to protest, but seeing Zayn's stern face, he dropped his reply and slumped back to the bedroom, collasping onto the bed. Zayn walks into the room, smiling fondly at his boyfriend before going and removing his clothes leaving him in his boxers, he snuggled into Liam's strong warm arms, and fell alseep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting there guys, almost there.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is coming to an end, but don't worry I'm uploading the squel really soon! I'm fast forwarding like four months because honestly, nothing exciting happens during that time. Oh, Liam cut his hair. Xx

Zayn.   
He was laying down the hospital bed, that had basically been his home for the last four months, he sighed bored flicking through the tv channels, Liam would be here soon, him being at school and everything. He finally settled on Sponge-bob and settled back into the pillows, rubbing his extremely large belly, the boys would be here sometime next week, or maybe sooner, they had the room, back at their place all set up and ready to go. And then their life together as a family would officially start. Zayn couldn't wait, he knew it'd be hard work, but he was ready for it. His phone vibrated from the side table, and Zayn reached blindly to find it. He finally grasped it and opened it to see that Liam had Snapchatted him, he had a pouty face, and the caption read: I miss you <3 :( 

 

Zayn smiled and quickly shot a picture of himself back, saying: Miss u 2 babe x. They Snapchatted back and forth for a little bit until, Liam had to go and take a test, Zayn sighed, rolling his eyes, because he was bored out of his mind, just laying here. A nurse came into the room, 

 

"Hello, Mister Malik, I came to give your medicine, okay?" She smiled, gesturing for him to sit up, she handed him his cup, with the usual pain killer pill, Zayn quickly took it, giving her a smile, and she left. Zayn flopped back on his pillows, watching reruns, he had already seen. 

 

It was only a few minutes later, when a powerful sensation ran through his body, wetness covered the bed sheets, Zayn gasped a hand flying to his stomach, he was in a mild panic, not knowing what to do at first. His fucking water had broke, he was going to give fucking birth! He drew a shallow breath, and hit the emergency call button. He groaned, when he felt the first contraction hit him.

 

"Fuck!" He shouted, stuffing a fist into his mouth. Two nurses, and Dr. Robertson rushed into the room. 

 

"I need towels, blankets, and my equipment sat. In the delivery room." He barked orders to the nurses, they hurried off doing their jobs. 

 

"Need to call L-Liam," Zayn gasped, as another contraction hit him, making him whimper out in pain again. 

 

"He will be called right away, now I need to take you to the delivery room," Dr. Robertson, called orders to two male nurses, and they wheeled in another hospital bed this one bigger, they carefully helped him lay down it this one, Zayn moaned as it jostled him. 

 

"Take nice deep breaths, okay? Remember those breathing techniques we worked on," Dr. Robertson said soothingly. 

 

Zayn tried taking deep breaths, but his panic would take over his mind again. He thought that he was ready, but in reality when they were actually coming, he wasn't ready at all. 

 

"Zayn, I need you to calm down for me, okay?" Dr. Robertson asked, rolling him into another room. 

 

Zayn gave him a small nod,   
"Need L-Liam," 

 

"He should be arriving any second, Zayn just hold on a couple of minutes yeah?" The doctor said, getting everything ready. 

 

"I see that your contractions are 15-20 minutes apart, so that means you'll be having the babies in a couple hours or so." He informed the young man. 

 

"T-that soon?" Zayn choked out, because he's heard that sometimes pregnancies go on for days. 

 

"That's my guess, but they always surprise me." Dr. Robertson, smiled at him. 

 

Zayn threw his head back on his pillow, he was scared and he needed Liam here with him to get him through this. 

 

"I'm here! Are they here yet? Did I miss it?" Liam skidded into a halt into the room. Zayn bursts out into tears seeing him, hormones and emotions getting the best of him. Liam quickly went over to his side. 

 

"Hey, it's okay Z, everything is going to be fine." He ran his fingers through Zayn's hair trying to calm his boyfriend down a little bit. 

 

"I'm so scared Li," Zayn whispered, looking into his eyes. 

 

"I'm scared too, so we can be scared together, I love you," Liam took his hand giving it a gentle squeezed. Zayn's breathing slowed down, and he slowly calmed down. 

 

"Love you forever and always," Zayn smiled at him. Nothing but adoration in his eyes.

 

Dr. Robertson watched with awe, because in all his years of being a doctor he's never seen a love quite as strong as those two, he was sure that they were soul-mates. 

 

"Okay, I'll come to check on you, but just keep him calm," He said sharply to Liam, who gave him a nod, and the doctor left the room. 

 

Liam swooped down and planted a sweet kiss on Zayn's lips, and pecked his nose, softly.   
"I'm so proud of you babe," Liam rested his forehead on Zayn's brushing a thumb over his cheek softly smiling so fondly at his boyfriend. 

 

Zayn simply placed his hand over Liam's, on his cheek, cradling it to his face,   
"Do the other boys know?" Zayn hummed, 

 

Liam nodded,   
"Yeah, I texted all of them right before I left, and so they'll be here soon," 

 

Zayn nodded,  
"You called my mum?" 

 

"Yup, she was so excited! And so she's on her way over as well," Liam smiled, thinking about Tricia's reaction.

 

"I just need you right now," Zayn said peering into Liam's eyes, a slight blush on his face. 

 

"What you need babe? Do you want the doctor or some medicine?" Liam asked quickly. 

 

Zayn grunted, as another contraction him this more powerful than the others,   
"S-some, medicine would be g-great," He gasped, clutching Liam's fingers tightly. Liam winced, and gently pulled his hand away. 

 

"I'll go get the doctor than come right back okay?" He planted a kiss to Zayn's forehead, and walked out of the room. He heard voices talking lowly, and then Niall strides into the room. Zayn gave him a huge grin, which the blonde automatically returned. 

 

"Hey, Z how are you holding up man?" 

 

"It hurts," He groaned, Niall gave a quiet chuckle and squeezed his shoulder once, 

 

"Yeah, but you'll be okay. Everything will go fine," He assured him. Zayn nibbled on his lip nervously. 

 

"What if-" 

 

"Hey, hey none of that, it'll be fine love," Niall said firmly. 

 

"I can't help it Ni, y'know?" Zayn mumbled. 

 

Niall stroked a hand through his hair scratching the scalp lightly, Zayn relaxed into the touch. 

 

"Your mums on her way," Niall said to distract his best mate. 

 

"I know Liam told me," Zayn smiled thinking about his Liam. 

 

"Zayn, honey." Tricia rushed over to his bed side, wrapping him into a careful hug. 

 

"Mum," Zayn hugged her back, tightly. 

 

She brushed his hair out of her son's face, smiling at him,   
"I know it's scary honey, but trust me it'll all be worth it." 

 

Zayn sighed, relaxing a bit,   
"Where's Liam?" He now asked pulling away, 

 

"He's bringing Dr. Robertson with him right now hun," She said softly. 

 

"Sorry, that took so long, I was checking up on another patient," Dr. Robertson apologized briefly. 

 

Tricia glared at him,   
"Yes, but my son will be your one priority when the time comes yes?" 

 

Zayn groans, embarrassed, leave it to his mum to embarrass him during delivery. 

 

"Of course, Mrs. Malik," He smiled at her.

 

"Now, Liam tells me your in pain? I brought some pain killers, and I'm going to have a look, so I need everyone to leave except the father for right now," He declared, they all shuffled out of the room, after bidding Zayn bye. 

 

"Ok, Zayn I'm going to take look here," He propped Zayn's legs up, and looked at his dilated hole. 

(A/n just to be clear he isn't having them come out his bum, that's just weird, and second he developed some lady parts during his four months, kk keep reading) 

 

"Everything looks good, so far Zayn, I'll come back in thirty minutes then I think it's going to be time to start trying to push." He smiled at him. Giving Zayn his medicine, making sure that he swallowed it, before leaving. 

 

Liam squeezed Zayn's hand excitedly,  
"Baby, hear that everything is fine," 

 

Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam's waist, tugging him closer,   
"I'm so glad you knocked me up," He giggled, he figured he was a little loopy form the pills. 

 

Liam laughed, and kissed him.   
"Me too," He whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing the birth in a whole different chapter, also I really don't know what's it's like to have a baby so I did my best and double update because I love you! Xoxo~R

Zayn,  
Dr. Robertson came, and cleared everyone wasn't Liam from the room a few hours later, they all planted kisses on his forehead wishing him good lucks, and I love you's. Two nurses were in the room, with them. 

 

"Okay, Zayn. It's time," Dr. Robertson, said at the end of the bed. 

 

Liam braced on hand on Zayn's back, and holding his hand with the other. Zayn basically screamed, and pushed with everything he had, 

 

"You're doing great Zayn, one more time!" Dr. Robertson exclaimed. 

 

Zayn pushed again, his mind going white with pain, and suddenly he heard crying.   
"Towel!" Dr. Robertson barked, a towel was immediately thrusted into his hands, and he wrapped the tiny infant in it, 

 

"Aiden," Liam breathed out, looking at his son. Tears of joy streaming down his face. 

 

Dr. Roberston handed, Aiden to one of the nurses so she could get him cleaned up, Zayn went limp with exhaust, 

 

"C'mon Zayn just one more," The doctor said, Liam got him sit up again, 

 

Zayn let out a pained shout, and pushed again,   
"FUCK!" 

 

"One more time! One more time!" The doctor yelled over him. 

 

Zayn pushed again, and he heard crying. 

 

The doctor gave the same order as he had before.   
"Towel!" 

 

One was pressed swiftly into his hand, and wrapped up the crying baby.

 

"Elijah," Liam sighed, Zayn looked at his son through half close eyes, Dr. Robertson, quickly set off to sew him back up, but Zayn barely felt anything. 

 

Liam bent down, and kissed Zayn's lips softly,   
"You did amazing baby," Liam said, his eyes shining with nothing but love for his boyfriend. 

 

"Love you," Zayn mumbled half asleep. 

 

"Here Zayn, here's your sons," Dr. Robertson said, Liam helped Zayn sit up, and Dr. Robertson gently set down his sons in his arms. Zayn smiled down at them, and their pink little flushed faces, Liam held out a finger, and Aiden grasped it tightly. 

 

Zayn bent down kissing both of their forehead's.   
"Daddy loves you lots," He said softly. 

 

"Papa, loves you lots as well," Liam added softly. Zayn looked up him smiling. 

 

"I love you so much Liam James Payne," Zayn connected their lips. 

 

Liam smiled into the kiss, waves of warmth and love washing over his as he looked at his now completed family.   
"Love you forever Jaan," 

 

A nurse came with two tiny bottles of milk, a couple minutes later.   
"Here, this is straight breast fed milk, we'll send you home with some, and then you can buy some at the pharmacy, but I'll give you a prescription for some as well," 

 

Liam, and Zayn both took a bottle thanking her,   
"I'll take Elijah," Liam offered, Zayn nodded lifting one arm up, Liam cradled his baby to his chest, letting him suck on the nipple. 

 

A soft knock, rang through the room,   
"Hey, I wanted to see my grandchildren if that's alright," Tricia said peeking her head into the room. 

 

Zayn nodded,   
"Course mum, come and meet Aiden and Elijah." 

 

She smiled, walking quickly over to the proud parents. She cooed over the babies, stroking her finger lightly over their tiny heads.   
"They are so beautiful, Zayn and Liam," She kissed her son's forehead softly, and pecked Liam's cheek. 

 

Liam rocked back and forth, humming quietly to his son. 

 

"The other lads were wondering if they could come in?" Tricia asked, 

 

Liam looked at Zayn, silently asking him if thats aright with him.

 

Zayn nodded  
"Yeah, if they have be quiet their ears can't handle loud noises," 

 

Tricia nodded, going out to the hall informing them what Zayn had said. The other boys tipped toed into the room, seeing the babies tucked into their chests. Harry pressed a hand into his mouth, letting out a quiet sob. 

 

"T-they're so beautiful Z," Harry breathed out. 

 

"Thank you, Haz." Zayn smiled at him. 

 

"Ni, c'mere and hold your nephew," Zayn smiled, Niall left Harry's arms in order to join Zayn by the bed. 

 

Niall carefully took the tiny infant into his arms, smiling down at him. 

 

"This is Aiden yeah?" Niall asked Zayn. 

 

Zayn nodded, laying back on the fluffy pillows. 

 

"I'm your Uncle Aid," Niall said softly, pressing a kiss onto the baby's head. Harry joined him by his side, 

 

"I want one," Harry stated looking down at the baby. 

 

Niall spluttered to answer him,  
"We- we have to get married first Bear, t-then maybe." His cheeks were dark red, Harry laughed planting a kiss on his cheek. 

 

Louis and Josh joined them, and everyone got a turn holding the two infants. 

 

"Ok, Mr. Malik, I need to take your children for a moment so we can weigh them, and make sure everything is fine." A nurse named Susan, said walking into the room. 

 

Zayn nearly growled, shielding his child from her. 

 

"I'll bring them right back, I promise." She says sincerely. 

 

Zayn quickly looked at Liam, he gave him a tiny nod, so Zayn gave in, kissing Elijah's forehead quickly, whispering  
"Daddy loves you," 

 

Liam did the same thing with Aiden, and the nurse took them under her arms, and walked quietly out of the room. Zayn held out his arms, to Liam, the other boys left knowing that they would need their privacy. 

 

"I already miss them," Zayn mumbled into Liam's shirt, Liam stroked a hand through Zayn's sweaty hair, once.

 

"Me too love," 

 

Zayn peered up at Liam,   
Babe, do you want to get married one day?"

 

Liam was startled,   
"What brought this on?" 

 

Zayn shrugged, pulling Liam down to sit beside him, so he could play with Liam's fingers.   
"Just, you know so that it'll be complete, like it'll feel more like a family if we were, I mean if you want." Zayn adds quickly. 

 

Liam smiled at him,  
"Is this your way of proposing?" 

 

Zayn blushed,   
"I guess," 

 

Liam smiled even bigger,  
"Then yes Zayn Javvad, I'll marry you." 

 

Zayn threw his arms around Liam's neck, pulling him for a sweet, but messy kiss.   
"I love you," 

 

"Forever and always babe," Liam answered


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter! Short but fluffy important end note.

Zayn and Liam got married a few weeks later, only inviting a hand full of people, Harry and Niall decided to post pone their wedding, in order so the twins could be in it, Zayn had tried to insist that they really didn't need to do that, but Niall had ignored him, and stated he wanted his nephews to be in the wedding. Liam and Zayn got better at parenting each day, Liam went and got a job at a fire station, managing to work his way up his chief, and Zayn was a stay at home parent, loving every second he got to spend with his boys, who were now four months old, and they were starting to crawl by themselves. 

 

Liam sighed, as he sat behing his desk, only twenty more minutes before he could go home to his family. Zayn had been sending him pictures all day of the boys, and video of Aiden crawling over to his brother. Liam practically ran out of his office when the clock hit 6:00, he said a rushed goodbye to Margret his secretary, and drove home. Liam smiled, when he got into the house seeing Zayn asleep on the couch, the babies resting on his chest, Liam quickly took out his phone snapping a picture, and going to get them off his husband.

 

Zayn stirred a little mumbling incoherent things, Liam smiled kissing his forehead gently. 

 

"I've got it babe," Liam walked into the nursery, changing them into their jammies, and laying them down in their crib, rubbing a hand along their spines. 

 

"Papa, loves you." Liam whispered, before leaving the jungle themed room, making himself and Zayn a cuppa, before going back to the couch. 

 

"Here love," Liam pressed the mug into Zayn's hands, 

 

Zayn sighed gratefully.   
"Thanks Li," 

 

"It's not a problem, I laid the twins down for the night, changed them, and put them in their jammies," Liam smiled proudly at himself. Zayn reached an arm around his neck bringing him in for a kiss, Liam feels like they haven't done this in forever. They snogged for awhile just each's other lips. 

 

"Wanna come to bed?" Zayn asked, finally coming up for some air. 

 

"Course, let me just go put these in the sink," Liam pecked his lips again, getting up to clear their mugs, and joining Zayn in the bedroom. 

 

Liam smiled, going to lay on top of his husband, grinding slightly.   
"Wanna blow you," Liam kissed his nose, before diving under the covers and taking Zayn into his mouth, Zayn immediately bucked his hips up at Liam's lips, Liam planted a hand on his hip, holding him steady, letting his mouth work over Zayn's cock. He traced the underside, tapping the head with his tongue every time he came back up, Zayn was moaning quietly, trying hard not to wake up their kids. 

 

Zayn grasped Liam's hair tightly, pulling on it, making the older man groan.   
"Fuck Li, I'm going cum." He whispered out. 

 

Liam smiled, taking the heavy cock deeper into his mouth.

 

"Li, shit I'm cuming." Zayn gasped, quietly. 

 

Liam let the seed run down his throat, and pulled away, pecking his lips, so Zayn could taste himself, they were very careful about not having full out sex, without protection. Zayn was on birth control now, 

 

"I love you," Zayn stroked his hand down the back of Liam's head, rubbing his scalp lightly. 

 

"Forever and always," Liam smiled up at his husband.  
______________________________________  
______________________________________  
_________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! this was the most fun to write ever! Thank you everyone who read, kudos, and commented on this! i never received a negative comment either! The sequel's called Four's A Family, and I"m working on that right now. I love you all so much!! Mwah! Kisses! Xx.


	24. Wattpad

GUYS IM PUTTING THIS ON WATTPAD AND IT'D MEAN THE WHOLE WIDE WPRLD OF YOU WENT AND READ IT! You can find me at NarryShippingQueen or @RenaiCollier k? K go read me lovelies!!!


End file.
